Chroniques d'une maladroite
by elfelou
Summary: Je suis transportée dans le monde de bleach avec ma meilleure amie, que a-t-il se passer lorsque mayuri veux me disséquer, le vieux papi de la 1e organise un karaoké? Lisez pour découvrir
1. Chapter 1

Chroniques d'une maladroite

**Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais Alice et Cécile oui.**

**Chapitre 1 : Une erreur…bizarre**

**Alice POV**

Bonjour à tous, mon nom est Alice Auders. Je suis une grande fan de Naruto et de Bleach. J'ai des cheveux bruns courts, des yeux marrons et j'ai 14 ans. Ma meilleure amie, Cécile Dawson est aussi fan de manga, a 16 ans, des cheveux blonds foncés courts et des yeux qui passent du bleu au vert en passant par le gris. Ai-je précisé que j'ai des pouvoirs assez…particuliers???Je ne crois pas non. Je peux sentir et changer les émotions des gens, augmenter leurs capacités, faire exploser des (petits) objets de verre lorsque je suis en colère, porter chance ou malchance selon ma volonté, sentir lorsque qu'une personne auquel je tiens est en danger et voir un peu l'avenir dans mes rêves. J'ai aussi un lien particulier avec le vent et les arbres. Vous vous disez sûrement en ce moment : MAIS C'EST GENIAL!!!!ELLE A TROP DE CHANCE CETTE FILLE!!!! Vous vous trompez vraiment dans ce cas. Si je n'avais pas constamment une barrière psychique autour de moi (que je contrôle plus ou moins) et ben…je vivrais les émotions de tout ce qui a une conscience autour de moi dans un rayon de 5 mètres. Et même avec la barrière je ne filtre pas vraiment tout…Mais bon assez parlé de tout cela, ce week-end, je vais à mon châlet avec Cécile!!!!Et je compte bien essayer ma nouvelle invocation pour aller dans Naruto. Là on est dans la voiture, mes parents sont devants et moi, Cécile et ma petite sœur Marie sommes derrière. Plus qu'une dizaines de minutes et on est arrivé!!!!!

**20 minutes plus tard**

On est bien arrivé, on s'est installé et mes parents sont en train de préparer le repas » Ma petite sœur les regarde, fascinée.

-Moi et Cécile, on va prendre une marche sur le chemin près du bois, il n'y a pas de problèmes avec ça???

-Non, c'est bon Alice, mais soyez de retour d'ici une heure pour le repas.

-Ok!!!! A tout à l'heure!!! Viens Cécile!!!

-J'arrive, laisse moi le temps de mettre mon manteau.

-Moi je suis prête, je t'attends dehors!

-Non, pas besoin je te suis »

On est donc sortie dehors et commencée notre marche. Le vent est avec nous et soulève gentiment mes cheveux. Les arbres ondulent leurs branches à notre passage, comme pour nous saluer.

-Je pense que je ne m'habituerais jamais aux phénomènes que tu déclanches Alice.

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal, mais bon, tu aimes ça non? Miss accroc au paranormal.

-Ouaip, on peut dire qu'avec toi j'en ai une bonne dose. D'ailleurs tu m'avais dit au téléphone que tu avais trouvé une façon d'aller dans le monde de Naruto.

-Tu veux faire ça maintenant???

-OUI!!!!!Je ne peux pas tarder de voir Itachi et de donner un bon coup de poing à Sasuke!!!Mais je pensais que tu préfèrerais aller dans Bleach avec Tôshiro…

-Bon, tu veux que je le fasse oui ou non???

-Oui, oui!!!Vas-y!!!

-Esprits de la forêt, du vent et de l'eau qui nous entoure, transportez-nous dans le monde de Naruto et faîtes qu'une journée passée là-bas dure une seconde ici!!!

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passe, puis lorsqu, on allait abandonner, un éclair éblouissant nous frappe de plein fouet et le monde devient noir.

**ELFELOU**

Aïe, ma tête…qui a éteint les lumières???...J'ai les yeux fermés…Je les ouvre sur une salle de réunion avec des shinigamis très très surpris. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude que deux filles apparaissent au beau milieu d'une séance de je ne sais quoi. Mince, on est pas dans Naruto…MAIS DANS BLEACH!!!!! Et si j'en juge par les visages qui nous entoure on est au début du manga, Aizen, Touzen et Gin sont encore là…Je sens ma barrière flancher et se désactiver alors que mes pouvoirs augmentent à un rythme croissant. Je lance un regard d'avertissement à Cécile, je ne contrôle quasiment plus rien. Une milli-seconde plus tard, on a cinq zanpakutos chacune à nos gorges. L'aura meurtrière qui émane de leurs propriétaires ne fait qu'augmenter le dérèglement de mon don. En sentant cela dans mon reiatsu, la pression des zanpakutos à ma gorge augmente, tu parles d'un cercle vicieux. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Cécile intervient avant que les choses tournent au vinaigre.

-Nous n'avons pas d'armes et nous ne vous voulons pas le moindre mal. Nous sommes prêtes à nous rendre sans nous battre ou quoi que ce soit mais je crois que mon amie ne se sent pas très bien. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous amener dans une cellule le temps qu'elle aille mieux s'il vous paît???

Le vieux papi à l'arrière de la salle se lève de son siège (ou plutôt de son trône tellement il est richement décoré…il se prend pour qui?) et dit :

-Hitsugaya-taicho, escorte les deux jeunes filles dans une cellule de la prison nord, le reiatsu de la plus jeune m'inquiète vraiment.

-Hai.

Les Zanpakutos à nos gorges se baissent et Tôshiro passe près de nous pour nous metttre des menottes. Je me laisse faire et tente de me concentrer à remettre ma barrière en place. En attendant je dois garder un grand self-control pour éviter une catastrophe. Il nous entraîne ensuite dans un dédale de couloirs plus tordus les uns que les autres. On débouche ensuite à l'extérieur et une tour blanche se dresse devant nous. Je devine que c'est ici qu'il va nous mettre. Tout le long du chemin Cécile à poser des questions sans grand succès à Tôshiro. Elle a répondu à celle du capitaine qui était assez basique (« Comment vous appelez-vous » et « Quel âge avez-vous »). Je la laissais s'occuper de tout pendant que je me concentrais. En bref je n'ai rien dit ce qui constitue un miracle pour quiquonque me connaît. Mon amie me couve d'un regard inquiet qui amplifie lorsqu'elle sent le vent autour de nous, me saluant. Je lui réponds avec un regard je-ny-peux-rien-demande-lui-darrêter-toi. Je sens mon don corrompre peu à peu mes menottes. Si Tôshiro s'en aperçoit je suis morte. Celui-ci me regarde, intrigué, et semble avoir conscience que je me bat pour contrôler mon reiatsu. Eh, je fais de mon mieux moi!!! Une fois à l'entrée de la prison, on voit dex gare shinigamis en faction qui la surveille paresseusement. Le premier s'adresse à Hitsugaya :

-Eh taicho, qui est-ce que tu nous ramènes???Je les ai jamais vu ici auparavant?

-Elles sont apparues en plein conseil, puis l'une d'elle à demander un endroit pour que l'autre puisse se reposer.

-Comment s'appellent-elles???

-Celle qui a un reiatsu étrange c'est Alice et l'autre c'est Cécile.

-Bonjour.

Je hoche la tête légèrement, les deux shinigamis ont une aura hostile et je sens que l'une d'entre nous va bientôt en faire les frais.

-Elle, elle ne parle pas? Demande le deuxième en me poitant du doigt.

-Pas à ce que je sache.

Le premier m'agrippe férocement, tirant mes cheveux. Je pousse un gémissement étouffé en tentant de me contrôler pour ne pas l'envoyer valser grâce à mon pouvoir.

-Si on la force un peu elle va parler, ne t'en fais pas taicho.

Cécile me lance un regard paniqué, elle sait ce qui va arriver et tente de s'interposer mais le premier lui coupe la route, menaçant.

-Tut, tut, pas bougé Cècile. Il suffit qu ton amie parle et tout ce passera bien.

Je sens mon don m'échapper, je ne vais pas tarder à lâcher. Tout à coup, mon agresseur est mis-à-terre avec un œil au beurre noir. Tôshiro l'a frapper en pleine figure juste à temps. Il remarque que Cécile tremble comme une feuille en me regardant. Elle le remercie et je hoche la tête en signe de reconnaissance, encore choquée. Ma barrière se remet enfin en place, elle aurait pas pu le faire avant ?!? Je souris et rassure Cécile d'un regard, je contrôle enfin la situation. Hitsugaya nous conduit dans une cellule identique à celle qu'avait Rukia dans le manga. Une fois la grille fermée, les menottes se désactivent et disparaissent. Je masse mes poignets endoloris avant de dire à Tôshiro :

-Merci Hitsugaya-taicho, tu nous as sauvées tout à l'heure alors que tu pouvais les laisser nous faire du mal. En guise de remerciement accepte ces deux conseils, les premier : surveille Hinamori de très près, le personne en qui elle a le plus confiance la transpercera. Le deuxème, tes soupçons sont fondés, mais suspecte l'innocent et les capitaines soi-disant morts.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, surpris que je ne sois pas muette. Il met une minute pour digérer les informations avant de me demander :

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parler avant? Et comment sais-tu cela? Et le nom d'Hinamori? REPONDS!

Je lui lance un regard totalement innocent comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Je déteste Hinamori mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre inutilement. Un papillon se glisse à son oreille me sauvant de répondre.

-D'ici une heure vous serez interrogé par le Gotei 13…je serais présent et je tiens à avoir mes réponses. Je ne peux pas m'attarder ici.

Sur ce il pars nous laissant seules, Cécile et moi, dans notre cellule.

**Alors vous avez aimé??? Je vais uptdatez chaque semaine voir plus tôt ^^ REWIEW et à la semaine prochaine.**

**ELFELOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un procès pas très dans les règles**

**Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des rewiews, cela m'a vraiment donné envie d'écrire!!!!Alors voici le nouveau chapitre à seulement deux jour après le premier (plus vous rewiewez plus je vais écrire rapidement). Je vais donner les réponses tout de suite :**

**Une fan : Eh oui, moins qu'une semaine parfois^^**

**Mayuu : BIEN SUR qu'il y aura beaucoup de Tôshiro, après tout c'est mon personnage préféré dans Bleach**

**Alice : WOW formidable, as-tu les même pouvoirs que celle dans mon histoire???**

**Je crois que j'ai traiter tout le monde là… BONNE LECTURE!!!!**

Une fois Tôshiro sortit je pousse un soulagement. Pendant que je lui parlais, j'ai piraté à l'aide de mon don la caméra de surveillance pour y couper le son. Personne ne saura rien de cette conversation ni celle que je vais avoir avec Cécile.

-Tu as vu Cécile? Aizen était là, cela veut dire qu'on est dans le début du manga. Le fait qu'on n'est pas été exécutées sur place signifie que l'incident Rukia n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Tu as raison…tu contrôles tes pouvoirs maintenant?

-Oui ils ont vraiment augmenté depuis qu'on a atterri ici, en ce moment je m'en sers pour pirater la caméra de surveillance. Personne ne doit savoir que je peux parler avant le procès. Si Tôshiro pose des questions sur ce que je viens de lui dire, il faudra tout nier en bloc.

-…OK, on leurs dit quoi dans une heure?

-Tu me laisseras expliquer. Je jouerais sur leurs émotions pou qu'ils me croient et qu'ils se montrent indulgents. Voici notre petite histoire : nous venons d'un autre monde, nous avons essayé de nous téléporter dans une autre partie de ce monde mais cela à échouer à cause d'un portail qui c'est ouvert au même moment et nous a projeté ici. Il ne vaut mieux rien leur dire à propos qu'ils sont fictifs dans notre monde et qu'on sait ce qu'il va se passer dans l'avenir. Et, surtout, pas un mot à propos de mes pouvoirs.

-Je te fais confiance.

-Merci.

**Une heure plus tard**

Tôshiro vient nous voir, avec des nouvelles menottes. Bon sang, il s'imagine qu'on va faire quoi???Détruire le bâtiment pour s'échapper et tuer tout le monde au passage?

-Simple précaution.

Je le regarde, interloquée, il a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi???

-Non je ne suis pas télépathe, je l'ai simplement deviné à ton expression du visage. De toute façon, mettez ces menottes et suivez-moi.

On lui obéit avant de se faire ré entrainer dans les couloirs tordus du Seireitei. L'architecte qui a construit ce lieu à vraiment pas de goût. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide, nous arrivons devant la « salle de justice ». Tôshiro nous y fait rentrer sans ménagement et, une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans phoenix Wright. On nous place derrière le banc de l'accusé, au milieu de la salle et l'interrogation commence. Je laisse mon don affluer pour calmer Cécile et pour influencer les capitaines présents dans la pièce. Le vieux papi est devant nous et les autres capitaines dans des estrades disposées aux deux côtés opposés de la salle. Le vieux prend la parole :

-Voilà comment l'interrogation va se passer mesdemoiselles, je poserais les questions principales et, si les capitaines le souhaite, ils pourront à leur tour vous poser des questions. Tout d'abord, comment et pourquoi êtes-vous ici.

Il se tourne vers Cécile, parfait, il croit que je suis muette. Je prends la parole à sa place.

-Laissez moi vous expliquer la situation.

J'explique à toute la salle la petite histoire que j'ai montée tout à l'heure avec Cécile en jouant avec mon don, c'est simple, je le fait souvent avec mes profs. Un fois que j'ai terminé l'assemblée à l'air satisfaite, ils m'ont crue. Toutefois je sens le regard perçant de Tôshiro sur moi et je sais que la partie n'est pas encore gagnée. Il lève la main pour demander :

--Comment connaissez-vous Hinamori?

Je lui lance un (faux) regard surpris avant de demander, jouant l'hésitation et l'innocence.

-Qui…est Hinamori?

-Tu m'as parlé d'elle tout à l'heure! Ne mens pas!

-Je…je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot avant de rentrer ici car je ne me sentais pas bien…N'est-ce pas Cécile.

-Tu es restée muette comme une carpe.

-VOUS MENTEZ!!!

-Hitsugaya-taicho! Assez! Vous voyez bien qu'elles disent la vérité!!!

Il se tait mais continu de me fixer durement. Le papi reprend la parole :

-Si vous êtes tous d'accord nous allons les placer chacune dans une division différente, sous surveillance, qui veux prendre Cécile?

Kempachi intervient, pour le plus grand bonheur de Cécile :

-Je la prendrai dans ma division.

-Bien et pour Alice?

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Mayuri d'intervenir :

-Laissez-la moi, je me ferai un plaisir de…l'étudier…

Je frissonne à son ton machiavélique, et Cécile se met devant moi, pour me protéger. Heureusement pour moi, Tôshiro intervient :

-Je la prendrai moi, je doute que vous vouliez qu'elle soit brisée physiquement et mentalement.

-Bien, Cécile ira avec la 11e division et Alice ira avec la 10e. La séance est levée.

Kempachi et Yachiru emmènent Cécile avec eux, me laissant seule à attendre Matsumoto et Tôshiro. Ils ne tardent d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

-Bonjour!!!Je m'appelle Matsumoto Rangiku mais tu peux m'appeler Matsumoto-chan!!!!!

-Moi c'est Alice Auders, Tu peux m'appeler Alice-chan si tu veux.

-Tu es trop mignonne Alice-chan!!!Viens je vais te montrer le bâtiment de notre division!!!

Elle m'entraine aussitôt rapidement. Je suis vraiment soulagée d'être dans la 10e division, même si Tôshiro me suspecte je suis sûre d'être en sécurité.

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de te présenter taicho!!!

-…on se connaît déjà, je l'ai escortée avec son amie à la prison…

-Vraiment!!!Si tu veux Alice-chan, tu peux appeler taicho Tôshiro-kun!!!!

Celui-ci lance des éclairs à l'aide de ses yeux à Matsumoto. Gloups.

-Je ne sais pas si Hitsugaya-sama va aimer cela…

Elle se met à rire.

-Ahaha!!!Personne n'appelle taicho, Hitsugaya-sama Alice-chan.

-MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!

-Puis-je t'appeler Hitsugaya-san?

Il me regarde longuement avant de hocher la tête.

-Il faut remplir des papiers pour ton admission dans ma division…ils sont dans mon bureau, suis-moi.

-Oh!!!!Taicho!!!!Tu veux être seul avec Alice-chan?!?! Ne fait rien de pervers si tu ne veux pas l'effrayer!!!!

-Tu veux venir Matsumoto???Tant mieux il y a toute une pile de documents qui t'attend avec impatience…

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire chocolat, elle avait déjà disparue. Respect pour ce coup là Tôshiro. Il me mène à son bureau, prends un dossier dans une bibliothèque (comment il fait pour s'y retrouver, je n'en sais rien) et commence à me poser des questions :

-Nom

-Alice Auders

-Âge

-14 ans

-zanpakuto

-inconnu

Il continu à me poser des questions pendant environ dix minutes après cela il ferme le dossier et me dit :

-Nous savons tout les deux fort bien que je ne suis pas fou et que tu m'as donné deux conseils. Par contre je ne sais ni pourquoi tu as fait cela ni comment tu as obtenu ces informations. Pourrais-tu m'éclairer???

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je n'ai pas la capacité de produire de la lumière, si tu demandais cela à une lampe, tu aurais sûrement de meilleurs résultats.

-REPONDS À CES FICHUS QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!

Je me contente de sourire, avant de répondre sérieusement :

-Le pourquoi, je te l'ai déjà dit et j'ai horreur de me répéter. Pour le comment…je te laisse le soin de le découvrir par toi-même.

Il me regarde avec suspicion, je sens que mon séjour ici va être mémorable.


	3. Chapter 3: Préparation pour un bal

**Chapitre 3 : Préparations pour un bal non désiré**

**Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!!! Moins d'une semaine encore une fois ^^. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont posté des rewiews et plus particulièrement Cécile (ou fée clochette) pour son support moral (ÉCRIT CE FICHU CHAPITRE !!!!!!!) et son aide (JE VAIS TRUCIDER MAYURI!!!!IL A PAS INTÉRÊT À TE DISSÉQUER!!!!!!) …Enfin bref passons aux choses sérieuses, voici les réponses au rewiews :**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

_**Alice POV**_

-DEBOUT ALICE-CHAN!!!!!!!!

Je jure qu'un jour je ferais payer Tôshiro, je ne sais pas comment mais je le ferais…depuis une semaine il me fais réveiller à 5h du matin pour remplir le travail de Matsumoto…vu qu'elle n'y a pas touché depuis quelques dizaines d'années, la liste est longue. Je regrette presque les cours…je dit presque parce que ce n'est pas si pire que cela ici (si on exclut les 8 heures de travails par jour de la part de mon très cher taicho qui commence à sérieusement m'énerver), je considère Matsumoto comme ma grande sœur adoptive et je traîne souvent avec Cécile et tout les membres de la 11e division. En parlant de cela, ce soir est organisé un bal pour les 1000 ans du papi…ÇA Y EST, JE SAIS QUOI FAIRE POUR ME VENGER!!!!!!!Je suis vraiment machiavélique, il ne saura pas ce qui va le frapper.

-Alice-chan, aujourd'hui pas de travail, ordre de taicho!

Quoi…ai-je bien entendu….ok je le sens pas du tout ça…

-C'est quoi le piège là dedans???

Matumoto me sourit diaboliquement, gloups, je le sens vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas du tout ce jour de congé…

-C'est simple Alice-chan, je vais t'aider à te préparer pour le bal qui va commencer à 18h30.

-À 5 heures du matin…

-Oui, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, d'abord il faut choisir ta robe, te laver parfaitement de la tête au pieds dans les sources chaudes, faire ta manucure, s'occuper de tes cheveux, te maquiller…

-WOW, stop, arrête ça tout de suite, je ne mettrai JAMAIS de robe, manucure, coiffure et maquillage je n'en ai pas besoin…je peux me préparer seule merci.

-Non,non,non Alice-chan. Je vais m'occuper de tout, tu vas être sublime, tu vas voir!!!

-Matsumoto, moi et les robes ça fait deux, je ne porte jamais de maquillage et mes ongles et mes cheveux sont très bien comme ils sont maintenant…

Le sourire de Matsumoto disparaît pour laisser le place à une mine calculatrice.

-Ne résiste pas Alice-chan et cela sera le moins douloureux possible.

AHHHHHHHHHH, vite je dois trouver un moyen de m'enfuir rejoindre Cécile, elle, je sais, ne me fera jamais faire tout cela. Je m'éclipse rapidement par la fenêtre et ignore les cris de Matsumoto. Je me dirige vers la 11e division lorsque qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me fige, c'est ce cher Tôshiro.

-Tu comptes faire quoi là?

-euh…Échapper à Matsumoto…

-Dans ce cas je suis désolé (Je ne trouve pas personnellement qu'il a vraiment l'air désolé mais bon…), mais j'ai perdu un pari avec elle hier et je dois donc t'amener à elle vu que tu as tenté de t'enfuir.

-tu…tu ne ferais pas ça…s'il te plaît Histsugaya-san…C'EST UN MONSTRE!!!!

-elle veut faire quoi au juste?

-Me faire porter une robe, me coiffer etc…Comme si j'étais une poupée barbie!!!

Il sourit, attend une minute, TÔSHIRO VIENT DE SOURIRE, LA TERRE VA EXPLOSER, ON VA TOUS MOURIR!!!!!!!!!

-Raison de plus.

-QUOI!!!!!!BON SANG VOUS N'ÊTES VRAIMENT QU'UNE BANDE DE SADIQUES.

Je tente de me dégager, sans grand résultat, bon passons à la ruse n1 :

-Tôshiro, Hinamori se fait violer par Renji!!!

Ça marche il se tourne vers la gauche sa main à son zanpakuto, pour ne voir qu'un chat blanc, le temps qu'il se retourne vers moi, je suis déjà partie, fonçant vers le bâtiment de la 11e division. Plus que quelques mètres, malheureusement pour moi Tôshiro me rattrape aisément et touche mon dos pour me faire un kido paralysant, je prècise, il est beaucoup plus fort que celui que Rukia a fait à Ichigo, c'est un capitaine après tout. Je vois la terre se rapprocher rapidement sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Tôshiro me rattrape au dernier moment, je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès d'attendre pour me faire peur. Ensuite, il me jette sans ménagement sur son épaule. IL VA PAYER!!!! Il supervise ensuite Matsumoto lorsque qu'elle s'occupe de ma manucure, pédicure et coiffure. M'immobilisant lorsque je réussis à déjouer les kidos précédents. On peut dire une chose, c'est que Matsumoto s'amuse comme une petite folle, tellement que j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une petite poupée. Un fois rendue à l'étape décrassage avant essayage et touche finale, elle congédie Tôshiro et se tourne vers moi :

-Tu as intérêt à être sage ou sinon j'appelle Tôshiro pour qu'il t'immobilise de nouveau pendant que je fais mon travail.

Je n'ai vraiment pas mon mot à dire…je la laisse donc faire en espérant qu'elle ne fera pas trop de dégats. Une fois sorties des bains elle m'aide à mettre ma robe, je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment magnifique, une robe de soie noire sans manches ,un peu trop décolletée à mon goût mais encore une fois je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, qui descend jusqu'à mes genoux. Un ruban noir est noué à ma taille et Matsumoto me donne des bas de nylons noirs avec des souliers à talons noirs aussi. Un diadème en argent se place dans mes cheveux et je met des boucles et un collier en argent eux aussi. Mes cheveux sont ondulés avec précision et elle passe un peu d'ombre à paupière noire, met du mascara et utilise un rouge à lèvre léger, qu'on ne voit presque pas…elle me dirige vers un miroir et je n'arrive pas à me reconnaître en voyant mon reflet…Je doute que même mes parents me reconnaîtront, on peut dire que Matsumoto à fait du bon travail…

-Mon dieu!!! Il est déjà 18h, je dois me préparer, ne bouge pas Alice-chan, je reviens dans un quart d'heure, il faut que je me prépare.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle reviens comme promis, elle porte une robe chinoise bleue, elle est belle à en couper le souffle, je lui dit :

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, Matsumoto-oneechan, je suis sûre que Gin va fondre littéralement devant toi.

-Merci Alice-chan mais de nous deux tu es la plus jolie, il n'y a pas quelqu'un que tu aimerais plaire?

Je pense tout d'abord à Tôshiro avant de me résoudre, même si je suis dans Bleach dans la même division que mon personnage préféré, il est toujours aussi inaccessible, il aime Hinamori, alors qu'elle va lui briser le cœur. Parfois je

me dis que la vie est vraiment injuste…

-Non pas vraiment onee-chan.

-C'est vraiment dommage Alice-chan, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui avec la tenue que tu as!!! En tout cas pas de temps pour bavarder, il faut nous rendre au bal.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la salle où il a lieu, soulevons au passage des réactions assez bizarres de la part de la gente masculine (du simple sifflement à l'évanouissement). Une fois devant la salle je pousse les portes et …

**HAHAHA, je suis vraiment sadique, vous saurez la suite au prochain chapitre. Tout d'abord je tiens à faire des remerciements de fin de page, merci à ya-chan pour l'idée de la robe^^' je n'en porte pas vraiment et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire pour le bal (Cécile qui est à côté à d'ailleurs dit, Oulà, je t,imagine vraiment pas dedans, c'est trop…bizarre) et à Cécile encore une fois pour ses encouragements^^, CONTINUEZ DE LIRE ET DE POSTER PLEIN DE REWIEWS, sur ce au chapitre prochain.**

**Elfelou-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un bal non voulu

Allo tout le monde, je suis de retour…EN MOINS D'UNE SEMAINE ENCORE !!!! Je voudrait remercier Mayuu pour sa blague avec Tôshiro, elle m'a fait rire lorsque je l'ai lue…Merci aussi à Cécile, et rassure toi ma vieille, tu vas aussi passer à la robe dans ce chapitre^^ Je sais je vous barbe avec mes compliments et mes remerciement mais ces deux personnes les méritent vraiment. BONNE LECTURE !!!

Elfelou-chan

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la salle où le bal a lieu, soulevons au passage des réactions assez bizarres de la part de la gente masculine (du simple sifflement à l'évanouissement). Une fois devant la salle je pousse les portes et mon souffle se coupe devant la magnifique pièce qui se trouve devant moi.

On peut dire que les désigners ont vraiment fait du bon travail et devrait être payés une fortune. La salle semble pouvoir accueillir plusieurs centaines de personnes. Le thème de la soirée est le rouge, le feu, pour rendre hommage au zanpakuto du papi. Je vous laisse imaginez le spectacle, les murs et le plafonds sont peints en plusieurs dégradés de rouge, le parquet est fait de bois rouge foncé et les rideaux sont de quelles couleurs….( je vous laisse deviner…)…NOIRS (HA, tout ceux qui ont pensés rouge je vous demanderais de laisser un rewiew à la fin^^). Il y a un buffet où des traiteurs et serveurs s'affairent pour servir la foule. Je cherche Cécile du regard…je la trouve en robe rouge, pas décolleté, à manches longues, en bref une belle robe et, au contraire de la mienne, pas le moins du monde embarrassante. Lorsqu'elle me voit enfin, elle me sourit et vient vers moi :

-Eh bien Alice, je ne veux pas être méchante mais…

Elle éclate de rire. JE VOUS LE FERAIT TOUS PAYER UN JOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Toi, hahaha, en robe, hahaha, surtout une aussi…

-Un mot de plus et tu seras tellement malchanceuse que tu ne pourras jamais mettre un pieds devant l'autre sans trébucher.

Elle se calme aussitôt, lorsque je prends ce ton, je met toujours mes menaces à exécution. Cela me fait penser d'accabler de malheur mon très cher capitaine pour sa traîtrise et pour son travail forcé.

-Cécile ?

-Oui Alice ?

-Comment ça se fait, que tu aies une robe alors que la seule fille dans la 11e division est Yachiru ???

-Eh bien…si tu veux tout savoir c'est Yumichika qui me l'a passé…

-YUMICHIKA ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

-Oui Yumichika, tu n'as pas mal entendu ou des hallucinations.

-…Comment il l'a eu ???

-En fait, sa mère a toujours voulu une fille, mais elle a été déçue lorsqu'elle a vu que son bébé était en fait un garçon. Alors elle l'habillait avec des robes jusqu'à ce que sa petite sœur naisse, il avait alors 14 ans. On peut dire qu'il aime en mettre de temps en temps, encore.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ris à m'en décrocher les mâchoires.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai eu cette réaction lorsque je l'ai appris.

-On peut dire que cela explique pourquoi Yumichika a un comportement si…féminin.

A ces mots, je me mets à penser à un chibi-yumichika en robe rose à poids verts et reprends mon rire de plus belle. Tout à coup, une musique de valse se fait entendre. Hisagi et Kira avance vers nous. Ils sont tout les deux en costard et l'effet est vraiment…bizarre. Hisagi me demande :

-Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse Alice ???

Je me sens rougir, c'est le parfait cliché du prince charmant. Du coin de l'œil je vois Kira proposer la même chose à Cécile. Je souris et réponds :

-Avec grand plaisir Hisagi.

Il m'entraîne donc dans la valse, heureusement pour moi je sais comment la danser, reste à espérer que je ne trébuche pas ou fasse un truc stupide dans ce genre la. Il m'agrippe par la taille et joint nos deux corps, un peu trop proche à mon goût. Kira fait de même avec Cécile. Pendant quelques minutes je suis au paradis, mon cavalier est un excellent danseur et il me guide avec grâce et précision dans la foule de couples dansants. Pendant un court instant j'entrevois Tôshiro dansant avec Hinamori, à cette vue mon cœur se serre, malgré tout, je crois que suis un peu amoureuse de lui. Au bout de trois danses nos partenaires vont nous chercher des boissons pour nous rafraîchir, Cécile en profite pour s'éclipser, je me demande ce qu'elle va faire…

**Cécile POV**

Je profite de l'absence de mon partenaire pour me diriger vers les amplis qui jouent en ce moment une valse très ennuyante. Non mais sérieusement, comment les shinigamis font pour ne pas mourir d'ennui durant ces fêtes. Je dois avouer que Kira est un très bon danseur mais je préfère de loin Ikkaku. Je veux dire déjà que j'étais fan de lui dans notre monde, maintenant cela à évolué en amour. Eh oui je suis amoureuse d'un type qui est dans un manga et que je ne connais que depuis deux semaines, comme le dirait si bien Alice, je suis vraiment pas douée. Mais bon, je ne peux rien y faire…en fin si je peux y faire mais on s'en fiche. Reprenons où j'en étais, je sort mon I-pod de ma poche (eh oui ma robe a des poches, 5 pour être précise) et le règle dans la sélection openings préférés. Je le branche au haut-parleur et la musique du premier opening de Bleach se fait entendre.

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Miageta Yozora no hoshitachi no hikari _

Alors là je peux dire que je suis fière de moi, les shinigamis se regardent d'abord puis ils commencent à DANSER._  
_

_Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no nakaheto hiroku fukaku  
Monogatarino youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka no hosoi senro wo kizuku  
_

Je les rejoints d'ailleurs, je glisse un sourire à Alice, celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel, mais au fond je vois bien qu'elle en avait marre de le musique de vieillot.

_Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni uchoku  
Me wo tojita mimi wo sumase Bye kick! __Oh Oh! Kick Bye!  
_

On se laisse entraîner dans la musique et commence à danser, je vois Tôshiro regarder Alice du coin de l'œil, je crois, qu'il pense que c'est elle qui a fait le coup…

_  
__Hanatsu hikari makezu ni shikkari ima tokihanate dareka ni todokumade  
Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni kimitachi to tsukutteku story  
_

Je la plains vraiment, mais je crois que je vais avertir Hitsugaya que c'est moi qui a fait ce coup et non pas Alice. Je vais d'ailleurs en profiter pour l'avertir d'éviter dorénavant de surcharger Alice de travail. Dans notre monde elle était toujours en groupe avec des personnes qui la laissait tout faire, sans même lever le petit doigt, si Tôshiro s'imagine que je vais laisser cela arriver ici, il se trompe lourdement.

_  
__Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Inishie no omoi egaita jidai wo koe iro aserukoto naku todoku  
_

Kira me rejoins et danse à mes côtés, il a le sens du rythme et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je souris et s'accorde à son style, pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais écouté cette chanson avant.

_Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi  
Kikasenu momoi wo tsukinuketaiyo chikaru aru kagiri ikitekunda kyou mo  
_

Je vois Hisagi rejoindre Alice et danser à son tour, ils sont mignons tout les deux. Dommage que Alice soit accros à ce point avec Tôshiro. Dans notre monde elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui toutes les cinq secondes, remarque je faisais la même chose avec Itachi. Néanmoins je doute que cela soit sain pour elle, je veux dire Tôshiro a vraiment été un sadique avec elle jusqu'à maintenant, même si je doute qu'il aime Hinamori, cette possibilité est tout de même envisageable.

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Inishie no omoi egaita jidai wo koe iro aserukoto naku todoku  
_

C'est décidé, je vais parler avec Alice une fois ce bal terminer, et avec Tôshiro aussi. Séparément, bien évidemment.

_Bokurano omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
Hikari tsudukeyou ano hoshi no you ni_

Mais pour le moment je vais apprécier le temps passé ici avec Kira.

Alors, vous avez aimé ??? J'ai fait plus agir Cécile dans cela là, si mon prof est absent demain aussi je sortirai la suite plus vite^^. Ecrivez s'il vous plaît, histoire de savoir si je ne vous ennui pas totalement ou si vous êtes addicts à ma fanfiction. Voici les remerciement de fin de page MERCI A : CECILE, MAYUU, CAMOMILLE, LAURENT, YA-CHAN ET THOMAS^^

**PS : Ichigo et sa bande apparaitront dans le chapitre 6 ou 7.**


	5. Chapter 5: La fin du bal des deux rivals

Chapitre 5 : La fin du bal des deux rivals

OK, d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ceux qui ont pensé que le chapitre sortirai un peu plus tôt…en fait j'avais déjà terminé de l'écrire le lendemain du chap 4 mais mon ordi a crashé et j'ai perdu toutes mes données…résultat j'étais totalement démotivée (perte de 1500 mots !!!!coup dur) jusqu'à cet après-midi…mici Cécile^^ !!!Passons maintenant aux réponses des rewiews qui ont été postées, je suis super contente, j'en ai reçu le double que d'hab, mici a tous et continuez s'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'aidez et m'encouragez lorsque vous poussez ce petit bouton et écrivez, bon je sais, je sais ,je vous gonfle…

**Drake : Mici pour tes encouragements !!!Je suppose que tu es un gars ( je dis bien suppose ) et je suis contente que mon histoire intéresse aussi des membres de la gente masculine, je vais donc faire un effort supplémentaire côté action^^…Cela fait effectivement plus qu'un mot, mais sérieusement je ne sais pas qui va râler à cause de ça ( en tout cas certainement pas moi)**

**Mayuu : Et oui tu m'as fait rire, et pas juste moi, Cécile aussi ( elle lit toujours a dessus de mon épaule lorsque j'écris à l'école ). Je ne te crois d'ailleurs pas sur le fait que tu ne fais jamais rire personne, en tout cas merci pour tout, tu es la personne qui suit depuis le début et tu auras bientôt une surprise ( pour peu qu'il n'y ai pas de bog ou trucs dans ce genre ) d'ici la fin de la semaine.**

**Kimo : Encore un compliment…MICI BC !!!!En passant, si jamais je venais à arrêter cette histoire (ce qui est très improbable) fais la queue pour me trucider, il y aurait au moins 5-6 autres personnes qui risquent de le faire aussi (je ne vise personne, bien évidemment)**

**Bon je crois qu'il est temps de continuer notre histoire, bonne lecture^^**

**Elfelou-chan**

Alice POV

C'était donc cela le plan de Cécile, il faut avouer que j'en avait un peu marre de la valse, de la valse et d'encore de la valse. Cette musique est bien meilleure, quoique, point de vue tact, le premier opening de bleach n'était pas une super idée…Hisagi, qui devait être un danseur célèbre lorsqu'il était vivant, danse à ma gauche, s'adaptant sans problème au nouveau rythme et style de musique. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, moi je dois regarder sans cesse et prêter attention au moindre détail si je ne veux pas me casser la figure ( après que j'ai trébuché trois fois sans savoir trop pour quoi, je crois que je me suis assez fait remarquée comme cela).

Tôshiro me regarde à l'autre bout de la pièce, du style si un regard pouvait tuer je serais déjà six pieds sous terre. Gloups, il doit croire que c'est moi qui a fait le coup. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui est blâmée lorsque je n'ai rien fait ( pour une fois ) ??? Je soupire, la vie est injuste. Je veux dire, même si je suis dans le monde de Bleach il est toujours aussi inaccessible que dans le monde réel. Je veux dire, il me considère au mieux comme une coéquipière qu'il peut torturer comme bon lui semble ( il va d'ailleurs bien payer pour cela ). De plus il est évident qu'il est amoureux d'Hinamori, pourquoi je me suis dit que j'avais une chance avec lui au départ ??? Néanmoins je suis au Seireitei et n'importe quelle fan de Bleach serait prête à tuer pour avoir ma position, je crois donc que je vais en profiter au maximum, et puis si c'est ce qui rends Tôshiro le plus heureux alors je protègerais Hinamori d'Aizen…qu'est ce que je raconte, ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser abattre !!! Hisagi choisit ce moment pour me dire :

-Alice-hime, je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois vous quitter, je dois aider mon chef de division avec son discours qui aura lieu tout à l'heure. Je reviendrai d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

Je hoche la tête, une fois mon partenaire parti, Tôshiro et Matsumoto s'avancent vers moi, l'un avec un regard furieux, l'autre avec une mine réjouie.

-Alice, cette fois tu vas trop loin, gâcher l'anniversaire de notre noble…

Je le coupe en pleine phrase :

-Je n'ai strictement rien fait, tu devrais peut-être utiliser ton cerveau pour venir à la conclusion que je n'ai pas quittée Hisagi du début de la soirée, et donc pas pu faire cela. Et avec quoi je l'aurai fait ???Matsumoto ne m'a pas laissée le temps de rien faire avant la fête. Et si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu as contre moi cela serait bien, je ne t'ai rien fait et pourtant tu me traites comme si j'étais la pire des criminelles.

Il ne réponds pas à mon accusation. Hinamori arrive avec un verre de punch dans les mains. Une idée me vient tout à coup, je souris discrètement, c'est l'heure de payer Tôshiro !!!Utilisant mon don, je fais trébucher Hinamori, celle-ci déverse son verre sur mon très cher taicho qui se retrouve aspergé de liquide, rouge sur blanc se voit très très bien. Il me lance un regard furieux, génial je suis son bouc émissaire maintenant.

-Tu sais, me regarder comme cela n'arrangera pas les choses, comment veux-tu encore une fois que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit, j'étais à cinq mètres d'Hinamori (quoique cela n'empêche en rien mon don de fonctionner, ah sweet vengeance)

Hinamori me regarde un peu étonée, puis regarde Tôshiro, elle se relève et part chercher une serviette. Je profite du fait que Tôshiro s'essuie tant bien que mal pour m'éclipser discrètement. Je vais sur le balcon pour prendre de l'air frais. Je le fait car sinon je sais que je vais m'évanouir, je sais cela fait très cliché mais lorsque j'ai trop chaud, suis fatiguée et manque d'énergie, mon corps fait ce que j'appelle une chute de tension, je devient blême comme un vampire, et peut m'évanouir si je ne prends pas de l'air, du sucre et m'assoit. De plus la température cette nuit est agréable et je préfère largement rester ici, a l'abri du bruits et de toutes les émotions des personnes autour de moi. Je ne l'ai dit à personne mais je sens mon pouvoir grandir petit à petit, changer l'émotion d'une personne m'est dorénavant beaucoup plus facile et demande moins d'énergie qu'avant. Ce n'est pas aussi drastique que lorsque je suis arrivée ici mais j'ai l'impression qu'il augmente un peu chaque jours et cela m'inquiète. Mais si j'en parle à Cécile, elle va paniquer pour sûr et tout avouer…alors je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'arrivera. Même si chez nous elle était le seule à me comprendre et ne pas avoir peur de moi, je pense que sa compréhension a des limites. Je sens quelqu'un approcher de moi, je me retourne pour voir Hinamori, celle-ci a l'air sérieuse et me regarde avec des yeux peu amicaux. Je lui demande :

-Bonjour, Hinamori Momo, c'est cela ?

-Effectivement Alice, tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis venue te voir maintenant.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mon don me prévient que la situation est dangereuse, j'ai intérêt à faire attention à ce que je vais faire ou dire.

-La situation est très simple, je veux juste que tu te tiennes loin de shiro-chan.

-Shiro-chan ?

-NE FAIS PAS L'IMBECILE je parle de Tôshiro.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, il est juste le chef de la division qui m'a recueillie.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à te tenir loin de lui.

-Un conseil de la part d'une grande sœur ou d'une amoureuse ???

-On peut dire que c'est un mélange des deux.

-Je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible.

-Je me disais aussi que tu ne serais pas aussi docile, dans ce cas je crois que je vais devoir…m'occuper de ton cas.

Elle attrape rapidement mon bras et le tord dans mon dos, si je n'étais pas hyperlax, elle me l'aurait casser comme une brindille.

-Si tu ne veux pas mourir maintenant, je te conseille de demander à Mayuri de changer de division.

-Dans tes rêves.

Elle me plaque contre le mur et tente de m'étrangler. Cette fois j'en ai marre, j'utilise mon don et la projette contre le mur à l'opposé. J'entends un « crac » puis plus rien. Cécile choisit ce moment pour arriver, ses yeux passent d'Hinamori à mon cou qui porte encore des marques d'é hausse un sourcil, me pose une question muette (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, la question est « elle a essayée de te tuer ? ») auquelle je réponds en hochant la tête. Hinamori se réveille.

-Qu 'est ce qui c'est passé ???

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur, elle ne se souvient de rien. J'invente :

-Un type en noir était en train de se battre avec toi, je suis arrivée attirée par le bruit. Il t'a alors projetée sur le mur et a tenté de me tuer en m'étranglant, si Cécile n'était pas arrivée, nous serions probablement mortes toutes les deux.

-Tu…tu as essayée de d'interposée ???

J'utilise mon don pour qu'elle me croie :

-Oui. Cécile va chercher du secours s'il te plaît, je n'ai plus de force et Hinamori n'est pas en état de se déplacer.

Elle rentre dans la salle de bal sans perdre de temps.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ?

-Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un mourir sans raison.

-Oh…alors je me suis trompée sur ton compte, tu te rends compte, je pensais que tu étais une espionne qui voulait tuer Shiro-chan.

Cela fait du sens dans ma tête maintenant. Je vais devoir garder l'œil ouvert 24h sur 24 si quelqu'un d'autre pense cela. Sinon, mettons que je risque un peu beaucoup de mourir. Cécile revient alors, accompagnée d'Unohana, d'Ikkaku et de Tôshiro. Hinamori se met alors a raconté l'histoire que je lui ai servi précédemment, enjolivant la partie ou je suis arrivée pour la sauver…si elle savait. Unohana regarde les blessures et os cassés d'Hinamori (je l'ai envoyé très fort contre le mur) et mon cou qui commence a prendre une couleur violette, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte elle aussi, avant de confirmer la petite histoire. Elle soigne mon cou et je soupire de satisfaction lorsque la douleur disparaît. Elle emmène ensuite Hinamori à l'infirmerie. Ikkaku emmène Cécile avec lui. Il ne reste ensuite que moi et Tôshiro sur le balcon. Celui-ci prend la parole :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, je t'ai mal jugé. Je pensais que tu voulais du mal à Hinamori donc je faisait en sorte de pouvoir te surveiller à tout moment. Mais tu m'as prouvé ce soir, en risquant ta vie pour elle, que je me trompais sur toute la ligne.

Je grommelle :

-Bon sang, vous êtes combien a penser ce genre de chose, d'abord Hinamori qui pense que je veux te tuer et maintenant toi qui m'avoue que toutes ces heures de travails forcés n'était que pour m'empêcher de faire mal à une personne qui m'aurait trucider si je tentais quoi que ce soit.

-Je pense qu'on était les deux seuls…réponds moi sincèrement, est-ce que j'ai halluciné ou le jour où on c'est rencontrer tu m'as donné deux conseils.

Je réfléchi un peu avant de lui répondre :

-Tu n'as pas halluciné.

-Je le savais, je n'ai pas compris grand chose par contre.

-Tu soupçonnes bien quelqu'un, non ?

-En effet.

-Eh ben, tu ne vois que la pointe de l'iceberg.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

-Cela…je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir par toi même.

Il reste silencieux pour une minute avant de demander :

-Tu peux marcher ???

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis en super forme !!!

Pour le lui prouver, je me lève d'un coup. Malheureusement le monde commence à tourner et je vacille pour tomber dans les bras de Tôshiro. Celui-ci affiche un petit sourire supérieur, je m'apprête à l'envoyer promener mais je tombe dans un profond sommeil.

**Alors vous avez aimé ???Dans le prochain chapitre Ichigo et sa bande vont apparaître !!! Laissez des rewiew SVP !!! PS : j'ai ralongé ce chapitre pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt (je suis en vacs !!!) A dans moins qu'une semaine^^.**


	6. Chapter 6: NON, TOUT MAIS PAS LUI!

**Chapitre 6 : NON, TOUT MAIS PAS LUI !!!!**

**Allo tout le monde, j'espère que cela va bien parce que moi je pète la forme !!!!!Je vais voir Océan avec Cécile cet aprem et je suis super excité (cécile : REQUIN !!!!!YEAH !!!!)…En tout cas mici bc pour vos rewiew^^Je peux dire que je ne m'attendais pas ce matin d'en trouver trois !!!Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire encore plus vite, et donc vous aurez la suite aujourd'hui si mon ordi ne bogue pas (je dois avoir une malédiction ou quelque chose, il c'est encore éteint hier lorsque j'ai écrit le 5****e**** chapitre…MAIS J'AVAIS SAUVEGARDE !!!!) Passons maintenant aux réponses pour les rewiews :**

**Dans l'ordre :**

**Mayuu : Encore une fois tu as réussi à me faire rire, c'est le genre de blagues qui vont beaucoup arriver dans ma fic^^. Pour se foutre de toi !!!Eh ben y a des personnes qui mériteraient le sort d'Hinamori…Pour ta surprise, un peu de patience^^ je ne peux pas vraiment tout faire en même temps mais je te promet que tu l'auras d'ici mercredi.**

**Drack : Oups….faut dire aussi que j'étais fatiguée ^^'…Je suis désolée, et pour ton information je ne suis pas myope, ma vue est parfaite… Pour ce qui est de ce malheureux…accident, il va risquer de se reproduire(enfin tu verras, je ne vais pas raconter tout le chapitre dans les réponses tout de même^^)**

**Kira : Ah !!!Quelqu'un de nouveau^^, merci pour ton compliment.**

**Bien, maintenant passons à la fic, BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

Alice POV

Il c'est passé une semaine après le bal et je peux dire que ma relation avec Tôshiro c'est nettement améliorée, enfin. Il me donne beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins de travail et m'entraîne un peu (2 heures par jour !!!). Pour le moment il n'a toujours pas remarqué mon don mais les risques augmentent un peu chaque jour, je me demande lorsque je vais craquer…Sinon, Cécile s'entraîne avec Yumichika (ce qui m'inquiète un peu d'ailleurs depuis l'incident de la robe…je dois probablement me faire des idées mais bon, on est jamais trop prudent ici) et Yachiru. Parfois mes rêves sont troublés d'une voix qui m'appelle mais je ne me souvient jamais ce que cela disait, Cécile aussi fait les même rêves sauf que ma voix est plus douce, calme et harmonieuse et celle de Cécile est plus bestiale et brutale. D'après Tôshiro c'est probablement nos zanpakutos qui commencent à s'éveiller. Je me demande comment le mien sera (j'espère que cela ne sera pas un truc totalement ridicule du style un zanpakuto ballon ou totalement inefficace, fait le cuisine et le ménage…). Il faut entendre Cécile, totalement excitée, parler pendant des heures en disant que son zanpakuto est probablement un truc génial, super fort et destructeur (je crois qu'elle subit un peu trop l'influence de Kempachi ou alors c'est son côté tueur qui fait surface…) et voir les autres zanpakutos des shinigamis pour comprendre mon angoisse. Je veux dire, si je n'ai pas assez de forces pour protéger les personnes auxquelles je tiens…je ne tiens pas à être un poids aux gens autour de moi. RAH !!!!!Assez de pensées pessimistes pour aujourd'hui, Rukia c'est fait emprisonnée hier et Tôshiro m'a donné l'autorisation de la voir sous sa surveillance (bon sang il croît que quoi, que je vais tuer tout le monde pour la faire s'échapper ??? Protocole…bla, bla, bla). Je vais d'ailleurs le voir dans son bureau pour qu'on puisse y aller ( c'est fou les personnes ici qui ont des trous de mémoires, il faut toujours leur rappeler les choses à faire -_-). J'ouvre donc la porte légèrement pour entendre un envoyé parler à Tôshiro voici ce que j'entends :

-Il y a 8 maléfices errants qui ont pénétré dans l'enceinte du Seireitei, vous avez l'autorisation de porter en tout temps votre zanpakuto.

Une minute papillon, HUIT MALEFICES !!!!Normalement ils ne sont que cinq, je le sens vraiment mal ce coup là…Tôshiro se dirige vers la porte, mince je dois faire mine d'arriver, ce qui réussit plus ou moins, il affiche une mine sombre et inquiète, pour jouer le jeu je lui demande :

-Que ce passe t'il Tôshiro-taicho ???

-Tu veux vraiment voir Rukia ???

-Bien sûr !!!

-Alors allons-y.

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !!!

-Tu viens oui ou non ???

Je le suis dans le Seireitei jusqu'à la cellule de Rukia.

-Je peux lui parler seule à seule s'il te plaît ???

Il hausse les sourcils avant de s'en aller.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Mon nom est Alice Auders, je suis venue te dire deux choses…

-Fais vite.

-Alors ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, alors voilà, la première : ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo va venir te sauver à la fin et la deuxième : tu n'es pas aussi impuissante que tu ne le crois.

-NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI !!!

-Je ne me moque pas, en passant fais attention à toi, tu comptes beaucoup pour certaines personnes ici.

Tôshiro choisit ce moment pour revenir, Cécile sur ses talons (d'où elle sort je n'en ai pas la moindre idée). Il me fait signe de m'en aller et je lui obéit avec un haussement d'épaules. Je sens le regard de Rukia peser sur moi, Tôshiro le remarque et me demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-La vérité.

-C'est à dire ?

-La vérité.

Il soupire.

-Je ne vais rien tirer de toi n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, je réponds avec un sourire.

Nous marchons dans le bâtiment de la 11e division lorsque je sens que quelqu'un auquel je tiens est en danger, je ne peux pas dire qui mais cela provient des jardins à ma gauche, je profite du fait que Tôshiro est en train de parler avec Ikkaku à propos des maléfices errants pour m'éclipser en emmenant Cécile avec moi. Celle-ci me lance un regard interrogatif auquel je ne répond pas, pas le temps, quelque chose d'important va se passer, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Une fois au milieu du jardin nous voyons Ichigo qui a éliminé une quinzaine de shinigamis faibles. Je retiens mon souffle, mince ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais, il se tourne vers nous, zanpakuto en main. Je sens son regard peser sur nous alors qu'il se dirige vers notre direction. Il est coupé par une personne qui se jette sur moi et Cécile en criant un :

-Alice, Cécile, je vous AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle nous plaque sur le sol et j'entends Ichigo dire :

-Va t'en Dolly, c'est dangereux, ces deux la vont te tuer !!!

J'écarquille les yeux, c'est ma deuxième meilleure amie après Cécile, Rainsworth Dolly !!! C'est une copie plus jeune de l'épouse de Byakuya, long cheveux de jais, yeux noirs et grande taille.

-Dolly, tu es en train de nous étrangler, je vois déjà Cécile tourner bleue.

-Oups désolée Alice-chan !!!!!

Elle se lève et je remarque qu'elle a un peu changé, elle porte maintenant un T-shirt bleu avec des jeans noirs. Elle me sourit avec une joie non dissimulée.

-Tu les connais Dolly ???

-Bien sûr, ce sont mes meilleures amies !!!!

-Dolly, comment es-tu arrivée ici ???

-Ben un portail m'a aspiré et j'ai atterrie devant Rukia et Ichigo avec…

-Yo Cécile, Alice !!!

-Salut !!!

NON, CE N'EST PAS VRAI, DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE !!!!!!!!!!!Devant moi se trouve un ami de Cécile (le type le plus pervers au monde) Laurent Duvall et mon (malheureusement) cousin Thomas Julib. Laurent à l'âge de Cécile, est très grand, cheveux blond, yeux bleu. Thomas, quand à lui (j'ai pas vraiment envie de le décrire mais bon) à mon âge, est très petit, yeux et cheveux bruns. Je soupire.

-Alors cousine, tu te débrouille ???

-Mais oui très bien , cher petit cousin.

-JE SUIS PLUS VIEUX QUE TOI !!!!

-Ouaip, mais tu es plus petit que moi (largement), a deux ans d'âge mental et est une classe au dessous de moi.

-Je m'excuse mais je peux être très mature quand je veux.

-C'est à dire 0.00000000001% du temps.

-Cela ne veut rien dire !!!!!

-Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça P-E-T-I-T C-O-U-S-I-N.

-RAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!Mais arrête avec ça !!!!

-Avec quoi petit cousin ????Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Je le regarde s'énerver en face de moi et commence à rire, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas torturé^^. Ichigo s'adresse à Laurent :

-Ils font ça souvent ???

-Tout le temps.

-Comment tu fais pour supporter ???

-En fait Alice est, on peut le dire, la plus saine d'être nous, lorsque Dolly, Thomas, Cécile et Jeremy sont dans la même pièce, là cela commence à être franchement invivable.

-Tu n'es pas mieux lorsque tu fais allusion à toutes ces choses perverses (pour ne pas choquer les membres de notre auditoire je ne donnerais pas d'exemple).

-Tu marque un point Alice.

-Normal, j'ai toujours raison, vous devriez le savoir maintenant.

-Pas toujours, pas toujours, je te signale que pour Pokémon….

-C'est bon, on a compris pas la peine de raconter cette histoire.

Malheureusement pour notre joyeuse bande d'hystérique, Tôshiro et Ikkaku choisissent ce moment pour apparaître, ils se mettent devant nous pour nous protéger. Ichigo rentre lui aussi dans une position de combat avant de lancer :

-Dolly, Laurent, Thomas partez d'ici, je m'occupe de ces deux là.

Mince, mince, mince ce n'est pas comme cela que cela doit se passer, normalement Ichigo n'affronte qu'Ikkaku. Si cela continue, Ichigo va se faire tuer et Rukia va mourir et Aizen va dominer le monde !!!!! Heureusement pour nous Ikkaku demande à Tôshiro :

-Emmène Alice et Cécile en sécurité, je m'occuperais de lui sans le moindre problème.

Tôshiro hoche la tête avant de nous entraîner loin d'ici, il emmène Cécile à la 11e divsion avant de m'amener dans son bureau. Il ferme la porte me regarde et commence un interrogatoire :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous parties ?

-On avait cru entendre des voix dans le jardin alors on est allée voir et puis on s'ennuyait franchement, je veux dire vous parliez de je ne sais quoi pendant que nous on servait juste d'arrière plan, de décor. Et puis, on ne savait pas qu'il y avait des intrus dans le Seireitei, tu n'as rien voulu me dire je te signale.

-Pourquoi les maléfices errants ne vous ont pas attaqués, vous êtes alliés avec eux ???

Je me mords la lèvre, comment lui expliqué cela…

-Alors ???Vous les avez aidés à entrer ici ???Dire que je commençais à te faire confiance, tu n'est finalement qu'un traître.

A ses mots je le frappe, comment ose t'il ??? Mon nom n'est pas Aizen ou Hinamori.

-Ils ne nous ont pas attaqué parce que mon cousin était avec eux, de plus deux autres maléfices errants comme vous les appelez étaient nos amis dans notre monde. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas été blessée. Tu crois sérieusement que je vous trahirai tous par pur caprice ???Si tu pense cela tu te trompe sur toute la ligne, je considère Matsumoto comme la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, toi comme un ami est si il y a deux choses que je ne fais et ne ferais jamais sauf si quelque chose d'extrêmement grave se produisait c'est manquer à ma parole et blesser les personnes qui me sont chères. J'ai juré de ne pas trahir le Seireitei, je tiendrai donc ma promesse jusqu'à ma mort ou jusqu'à ce que le Seireitei ne ressemble plus à celui d'aujourd'hui et massacre des innocents.

Je me tais ensuite pour lui laisser le temps de digérer ces nouvelles informations. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux pour y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge et d'hésitation, il n'en voit aucune. Il me dit :

-Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te blesser, même si on dirait que je ne peux faire que cela en ce moment. Je te demande quelque chose, promet moi de rester dans le bâtiment de la 10e division tant que l'histoire des maléfices ne sera pas réglée.

Je réfléchis, si je lui promet cela je ne pourrais ni empêcher Hinamori de l'attaquer, ni empêcher celle-ci de se faire transpercée par Aizen.

-J'accepte à la condition suivante, si une des personnes auxquelles je tiens du Seireitei est en danger et que je peux l'aider, je pourrais sortir d'ici.

-C'est d'accord, mais comment veux-tu savoir cela ?

-…

-Toujours pas de réponse…

-Tôshiro-taicho ?

-Oui ?

-Fais attention à toi, dans peu de temps le capitaine va mourir et la chute commencera, méfie toi des morts quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je ne comprends pas grand chose à cela mais je suppose que je comprendrais en temps voulu n'est-ce pas ???

-Oui.

-Une dernière chose, ne laisse ni ton cousin, ni tes amis t'amener avec eux.

-Pas de problème. Simple question pourquoi ???

-Tu serais considérée comme traître et serais exécutée.

Gloups, j'ai intérêt à faire attention moi. Je sort du bureau pour faire face à une Matsumoto inquiète qui me fait un câlin à m'étouffer, bon sang, elle a la même poigne que Dolly…

Alors vous avez aimé ???^^Je posterai la suite bientôt, ma muse est très généreuse en ce moment. Pour les remerciements de fin de page je tiens à remercier Mayuu et Cécile. Pour la suite cela sera d'ici un ou deux jours dépendant du nombre de rewiew que j'aurai et de ma motivation. A plus tout le monde^^

**Elfelou-chan**


	7. Chapter 7:Comment tenir sa promesse

Chapitre 7 : Comment tenir sa promesse et énerver le monde

Salut à tous, je sais je commence à poster chaque jour mais je suis en vacs et ma muse m'aide beaucoup, alors autant en profiter au maximum !!! La folie de Cécile et de Camomille commence à m'atteindre un peu (mettez vous un peu à ma place…les écouter chanter barbie girl et d'autres chanson dans ce genre pendant une heure rendrait n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit totalement folle dingue), mais rassurez-vous cela ne devrai pas atteindre ma fic ou vous…normalement^^. On a raté le film (….pas de requin désolé ma vieille. En tout cas mici à Mayuu et à Cécile et voici, dans l'ordre encore une fois, les réponses à vos rewiews :

**Mayuu : Mici pour ton compliment !!! Mais tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds, c'est très mauvais pour la santé. Défends toi !!!Affirme toi !!!!Bon je sais que tu vas dire, mais c'est pas évident, cela ce voit que tu n'es pas à ma place. Ben t'as tout faux. Affirme toi un peu, si tu es timide je connais quelques conseils qui marchent du tonnerre ^^, juste ne laisse pas les autres faire leurs lois sur toi, si tu as besoin de conseils, juste envoie moi un message ok ???En tout cas mici bc pour tes petites histoires de fin de pages, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je les ajouterais à la fin de chaque chapitre pour faire rire les personnes (bien évidemment je dirais que c'est de ta part ) ) Je pense que cela aurait du succès ^^. Merci bc, tu es ma plus fidèle lectrice (en dehors de Cécile on s'entend sur ce point vu qu'elle m'aide à trouver des idées).**

**Alors je crois que c'est tout^^, ce chapitre sera plus long que les précédents alors accrochez vos ceintures (ou tout ce qui vous passe par la main) et bonne lecture.**

Alice POV

Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter cette fichue promesse. Je suis maintenant claustrée dans le bâtiment de la 10e division avec pour seule occupation celle de tourner en rond. En effet tout le monde est parti prendre en chasse les maléfices errants…résultat : JE M'ENNUIE A MOURIR !!!!!!!!!!Que faire ???Je regarde les shinigamis s'affairer au dehors, comme je les envie, ils ont quelque chose à faire eux. Il me faut une idée…JE SAIS !!!!Je n'ai qu'à fouiner dans la bibliothèque de Tôshiro, de toute façon il ne rentrera pas avant longtemps…tout de même je me demande quand Aizen va « mourir »…pas maintenant en tout cas. Je me dirige vers la fameuse bibliothèque, elle est immense…JE SUIS AU PARADIS !!!Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ??? La bibliothèque est une pièce rectangulaire, tapissée de bibliothèques contenants plusieurs centaines de livres chacunes. Une table avec une chaise se dresse à son milieu, une pile de livres entassée sur la première. Je m'empare du livre le plus proche, celui du dessus, il a une couverture rouge, son titre est les deux déesses créatrices, tiens il y a un marque pages, je m'y rends et un passage est surligné :

« _Lorsque les deux hôtes tomberont du ciel, le bleu effacera le rouge et ensemble ils détruiront la cause du mal sans rompre l'équilibre… »_

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas le temps d'en lire plus car la porte derrière moi s'ouvre révélant un Tôshiro qui à l'air furieux. Oh ho.

-Alice !!!!

-C'est effectivement mon nom.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite et files dans mon bureau !!!!

Gloups je ne me sens pas de discuter, je dépose le livre et je pars vers l'endroit demandé si gentiment par mon très cher taicho. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me rejoint, vérifie s'il n'y a pas de monde dans le couloir et ferme la porte à clef. Bon sang, pourquoi autant de précaution ??? Il s'installe dans son fauteuil, la mine grave et me dit :

-Aizen est mort, son corps a été transpercé par un zanpakuto sur la place publique. Un des intrus l'a fait. En ce moment Hinamori est en larme, j'ai demandé à Matsumoto de lui porter la lettre testamentaire d'Aizen.

A ces mots j'ouvre grand les yeux, bon sang, j'espère qu'il a au moins lu la lettre avant !!!

-Tu l'as lu avant n'est-ce pas ???

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben de la lettre !!!

-Non pourquoi ???

Mince, mince, mince !!!!!!!!!!! Ce n'est maintenant qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hinamori vienne pour essayer de tuer Tôshiro. Et après…

-Alice, ça va ???Tu es blanche comme neige.

-Non ça ne va pas, ça ne vas pas du tout.

-Pourquoi ???Tu es tant affectée par le fait qu'un de tes amis à probablement tué quelqu'un ???

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !!!Mes amis n'aurait jamais fais cela !!!Tu n'as vraiment aucune mémoire ???

A ce moment je vois qu'il se souvient de mes conseils :

_« Merci Hitsugaya-taicho, tu nous as sauvées tout à l'heure alors que tu pouvais les laisser nous faire du mal. En guise de remerciement accepte ces deux conseils, les premier : surveille Hinamori de très près, la personne en qui elle a le plus confiance la transpercera. Le deuxième, tes soupçons sont fondés, mais suspecte l'innocent et les capitaines soi-disant morts. »_

_« __Tu soupçonnes bien quelqu'un, non ?_

_-En effet._

_-Eh ben, tu ne vois que la pointe de l'iceberg. »_

-Tu veux dire…que les intrus sont alliés à Gin et Aizen aussi mais il a trahis Gin alors celui-ci l'a tué ???

J'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur, le génie ouais tu parles, pour le moment il n'a rien d'une lumière.

-Tu as tout faux, ce qu'il se passe c'est que…

A ce moment là, on entends un toquement à la porte.

-Qui est là ???

-C'est moi Shiro-chan, je…je voudrais te parler, c'est très important.

-Bien sûr, j'arrive.

Bon sang, MAIS IL COURT DROIT A LA CATASTROPHE CE TYPE !!!!!!!!!!Alors qu'il s'en allait répondre à la porte, je le retient par la manche en lui faisant signe de ne pas y aller. Apparemment, il ne comprends pas le message car il se dégage et va voir Hinamori, barrant la porte du bureau derrière lui, mince, JE VAIS FAIRE COMMENT MAINTENANT MOI POUR EMPÊCHER LES DEUX DE S'ENTRETUER ???!!!???Il y a bien une fenêtre qui débouche sur un arbre dans la cour, mais j'ai le vertige…Allons Alice un peu de courage enfin !!! Je monte sur le fauteuil de Tôshiro, ouvre avec difficulté la fenêtre pour sauter dans les branches de l'arbre voisin. Ouch. Résultat de l'opération : je suis dehors avec un bleu mais ce n'est rien, je m'en occuperai plus tard, pour le moment il faut que je retrouve la trace de nos deux shinigamis avant qu'ils ne commettent beaucoup d'erreurs. J'utilise mon sixième sens pour m'apercevoir qu'ils sont sur le toit d'un bâtiment, je vois Hinamori sortir une lettre ainsi que son Zanpakuto…MINCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IL FAUT QUE JE ME GROUILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!je monte dans les branches de l'arbre, toujours cachée par la noirceur de la nuit et le feuillage (à oui, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'on été le soir…désolé^^). J'entends maintenant Hinamori réciter son monologue :

« Voici ce que Aizen a écris dans sa lettre avant de mourir : _Je sens que mon temps est proche alors, pour montrer ma foi en toi…je vais t'expliquer les faits de la conspiration que j'ai découverte. La raison pour laquelle Kuchiki Rukia a été condamné à mort. Et pourquoi la date de l'exécution ne fait qu'avancer. J'ai découvert un terrible plan lors de mes investigations. Le vrai but de cet exécution n'est pas de tuer Kuchiki Rukia. Le plan est de prendre contrôle de quelque chose…Et ce quelque chose est le terminal duo. Le conspirateur planifie d'utiliser son pouvoir pour détruire toute la cité voir toute la Soul Société. Et le nom de cet homme maudit est…Hitsugaya Tôshiro. »_

-C'est…c'est vraiment ce que Aizen a écrit dans sa lettre ?

-Oui, et à la fin il a écrit : Ce soir j'ai réussi a organisé une réunion avec lui au saint mur de l'est. Je ferais tout mon possible pour l'empêcher de réussir ses plans. S'il ne veut pas, je le combattrais jusqu'à la mort. Si je meurs Hinamori-chan, hérite de ma volonté et tue-le. Ceci est mon dernier vœu, pas en tant que capitaine de la 5e division mais en tant qu'homme, demandant ton aide…

Alors qu'elle allais commencer à se battre et abaisser son zanpakuto pour tuer Tôshiro, j'intervient et utilise mon zanpakuto pou bloquer son attaque et mon don pour la projeter loin de Tôshiro et l'empêcher de bouger.

-TU ES STUPIDE OU QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!TU CROIS SERIEUSEMENT QUE TÔSHIRO FERAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE A LA SOUL SOCIETE !!!!!!!!!A TOI !!!!!!!!!! TU ES UNE DES PERSONNES QUI COMPTENT LE PLUS A SES YEUX ET TOI TU ESSAYES DE LE TUER TOUT CELA PARCE QUE TON IMBECILE DE CAPITAINE EST UN TRAITRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NE PARLES PAS COMME CELA D'AIZEN !!!!!!!Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait je ne peux plus bouger !!!!!

-Non mais sérieusement, tu voulais tuer Tôshiro !!!!Je me fiche totalement que cela soit l'écriture de ton capitaine, TU AS PLUS DE CONFIANCE ENVERS UNE PERSONNE COMME LUI QU'ENVERS TON PETIT FRÊRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!COMMENT OSES-TU GÂCHER VOTRE LIEN POUR DES MENSONGES !!!!!!!!

-Toi, j'aurais dû te tuer lorsque je le pouvais encore, tu es vraiment qu'un monstre. Utiliser les gens comme cela…Les personnes comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre.

-C'est drôle que tu me dises cela maintenant, après que tu aies trahis ta propre famille, alors dis moi qui est le monstre maintenant ???

-Je…je ne sais plus quoi faire !!!!!!!!!

Elle se met à pleurer stupidement, bon sang pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de faire des choses imbéciles parce que je déteste voir les personnes souffrir (surtout à cause de moi). Je range mon zanpakuto dans mon dos, va voir Hinamori et fais de mon mieux pour la consoler, elle pleure et ses mains saignent tant elle a serré son zanpakuto. Je jure que je vais tuer Aizen, même si je déteste Hinamori, personne ne mérite autant de souffrance. Du coin de l'œil je vois Tôshiro se battre contre Gin, il a toujours rien pigé celui là ou quoi ???je me concentre sur Hinamori, totalement bouleversée lorsque Gin viens pour nous attaquer. Matsumoto bloque son zanpakuto mais il lance un poignard sur nous je me met en avant pour éviter qu'Hinamori se fasse toucher (l'arme visait ses centres vitaux) mais mon don ne semble pas d'accord et fais exploser l'arme sous le coup de ma colère envers Aizen et Gin. Les personnes présentes sont surprises par cela mais moi tout ce que je sens c'est l'épuisement, je me sens tomber du toit, mince, je suis vraiment pas douée. Quelqu'un me rattrape avant que le monde vire au noir.

Cécile POV

J'arrive sur le toit pour voir qu'Alice a gaspillé une grande partie de son énergie, lorsqu'elle fait exploser le poignard, je vois qu'elle en est à sa limite, je ne la blâme pas, ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle en ce moment, je m'apprête à la rattraper lorsque je vois Thomas le faire à ma place, il me dit :

-Prends soin d'elle s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps à découvert sinon je risque de me faire attraper, elle a toujours tendance à en faire beaucoup trop pour les autres.

Je hoche la tête avant de prendre le corps inanimé d'Alice dans mes bras. Je vois Gin se retirer et Tôshiro regarder Hinamori, avant de regarder dans ma direction pour voir que mon amie est sauve. Il a l'air d'être soulagé. Nous allons dans le bâtiment de la 10e division pour laisser les deux se reposer. Mais lorsque je dépose Alice dans un lit, elle s'agite et se réveille. Elle me demande :

-Que c'est-il passé pendant que j'étais KO ???

-Rien de spécial, Gin c'est éclipsé et Tôshiro a ramené Hinamori ici. D'ailleurs à propos d'elle…

-Oui elle se souvient, c'était trop espéré qu'elle oublie à jamais.

-Tout de même elle va un peu loin, te traiter de monstre.

-Quelque part elle n'a pas tort…

Je la frappe doucement :

-Ne dis jamais plus cela Alice !!!!Tu es tout sauf un monstre !!!Un monstre c'est quelqu'un qui tue pour le plaisir du style Aizen, Orochimaru et Sasgay.

-Je te précise que c'est APRES un lavage de cerveau qu'il est devenu comme cela, avant il était potable, et Gaara est génial alors ne t'avises pas de le traiter de monstre.

Je me met à rire, ça c'est Alice, toujours à faire rire pour détendre l'atmosphère lorsqu'elle en a besoin.

-Ton don a augmenté non, je veux dire avant tu ne pouvais rien faire de cela sauf peut-être faire exploser un ou deux objets de verres lorsque tu te mettais vraiment en colère…

-Effectivement, désolé si je ne t'ai rien dit… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es ma meilleure amie alors tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

-Hum, mici Céci !!!

-De rien Ali !!!

Je souris, cela faisait longtemps qu 'elle ne m'avait pas appelée par mon surnom, et moi de même. Demain c'est l'exécution de Rukia, je suis sûre qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de grabuge.

-Alice promet moi quelque chose.

-Quoi ???

-Ne te fais pas transpercer à la place d'Hinamori…

-HAHAHAHA, ne t'en fais pas Céci, je vais aider mais pas à ce point là.

-Tant mieux, parce que je suis sûre que tu manquerais à beaucoup de personnes ici, par exemple un petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

-Ne dis pas ça !!!C'est pas drôle !!!

Oui, demain promet d'être une journée intéressante.

**Alors ???Vous avez aimé ???Pour le dernier chapitre je n'ai qu'une seule rewiew T.T, postez en plus si vous voulez que je poste plus vite…sinon mici bc à Cécile et Mayuu^^. A la semaine prochaine^^**

**Elfelou-chan**


	8. Chapitre bonus 3

Chapitre Bonus

Allo tout le monde, voici le premier d'une longue série de chapitres bonus (du moins j'espère). Les réponses aux différentes rewiews arrivent tout de suite :

Mayuu : Encore une fois tu m'as fait rire, je mettrai toutes tes petites histoires déponses, dans le prochain chapitre bonus^^alors ne te décourage pas. Ta surprise suis les les remerciements et un peu de blabla habituels.

Une fan : Mici pour le compliment^^, es-tu celle du début ???En tout cas j'espère que tu vas continuer.=3

**Drake : Désolé, pas de continuation tout de suite, mais si cela peut te rassurer, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long (genre le double ou un truc dans ce genre) mais je risque de mettre un peu de temps à écrire (les profs n'ont aucune sympathie en ce moment-_-). Tu devrais relire la promesse et tu la comprendra peut-être un peu mieux^^(elle ne va en aucun cas la rompre)**

**Yorichiyo-chan : Mici pour ta rewiew, perso je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle a de si spéciale ma fic, un simple délire d'écrivaine en herbe, mais j'apprécie beaucoup ton commentaire. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas créer un compte juste pour me mettre dans les favoris (si c'est le cas je suis extrêmement flattée mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion , néanmoins cela fait très plaisir)**

**Je crois que c'est tout pour les réponses. Merci à vous quatre, à Dolly et à Cécile. Passons maintenant au vrai but de ce chapitre bonus :**

**Petite explication, je compte créer un jeu en parallèle à ma fic, pour amuser encore plus les personnes. Le principe est très simple, chaque chapitre bonus (il y en aura tout les 5-6-7 chapitres dépendant de l'avancement de l'histoire) contiendra une situation imaginaire dans laquelle celui ou celle qui aura posté plus de rewiew sera. Une fois que vous êtes dans un chapitre bonus, vous resterez dans les autres autant de temps que vous le voudrez. La situation pour cette partie de mes chroniques (et oui il va avoir une suite à celle-ci, je fais déjà un peu l'esquisse de ce que cela va être) est…(roulement de tambour)…vous êtes (ou un personnage de votre création) projeté dans un chapitre de la fic (qui sera choisit aléatoirement), j'annoncerai l'heureux élu le chapitre avant le bonus et celui-ci devra m'envoyer soit par rewiew soit à cette adresse **** (une adresse crée spécialement à ce but) une description de son personnage (caractère et physique), vous êtes libre d'inventer à peu près tout ce que vous voulez, il peut même posséder un pouvoir spécial (mais rien de trop puissant, au pire je le remplacerai) et dire une chose que vous voudriez modifier dans la fic, par votre présence (vous pouvez même me demander de vous mettre en couple avec un personnage, je déciderai selon votre personnalité si cela est possible ou non). Alors près pour le jeu ????La première personne désignée est Mayuu !!!Je t'enverrais en avance le chapitre pour savoir si cela te plaît ou non. Précisons que l'histoire sera teintée de ma sauce et mon style et aura un but purement humoristique. J'espère que cela vous conviendra. Je crois que cela va surprendre beaucoup de personnes (Cécile compris, je n'ai prévenue personne sur ce coup là). Sinon, je demanderai aux autres personnes de ne pas utiliser l'adresse e-mail, pour éviter toute confusion. Postez moi une petite rewiew pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce jeu^^Moi cela m'excite beaucoup mais si vous trouvez que cela n'a aucun rapport je le déménagerai dans une autre fic-_-.**

**Passez du bon temps (SUMMER IS HERE !!!!!) et à la prochaine fois^^**

**Elfelou-chan**


	9. Chapter 8:Fin ou renouveau?

**Chapitre 8 : Fin ou renouveau ?**

**Allo tout le monde, je suis de retour sans vous avoir vraiment quittée je l'espère, mon chapitre bonus ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ???En tout cas j'écris l'histoire juste après mon chap bonus donc j'espère avoir bientôt terminé (pour pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire, envie bizarre des écrivains, pour ceux qui ne font pas parti de cette communauté, ne cherchez juste pas à comprendre). Je fais faire un gros mix d'action et essayer de commencer à mettre des parties de TôshiAli et de IkkaCéci, pas question d'abandonner ce point. Mais dans ce chapitre vous allez voir des choses très intéressantes et je suis sûre et certaine que vous ne pourrez pas vous décoller de votre ordinateur pour continuer à lire ce chapitre. J'exagère un peu, mais beaucoup de choses vont se passer donc suivez bien et attentivement. Les mots japonais seront expliqué à la fin donc ne paniquez pas en cherchant désespérément dans un dico japo-franco (les mots sont de toutes façon assez simples à comprendre à une ou deux expressions près). En tout cas je me tais, pas question de tout vous raconter tout de suite, vous le lirez bien assez tôt de toute façon. Tous mes remerciement à Cécile, Dolly et Thomas^^Mais passons maintenant aux réponses des rewiew :**

**Drack : Contente que tu aimes bien mon idée^^^, si tu continu à bien poster des rewiews je te promets que tu seras dans l'un d'entre eux. En passant, tu ne m'as toujours pas confirmé que tu étais un garçon (si je me suis trompée toutes mes excuses).**

**Tenshiouou : Merci pour le compliment (j'en reçois des tonnes en ce moment dis donc^^). Continue de poster et tu seras dans un chap bonus=3, par contre pour ton information c'est ta première rewiew ici (j'ai vérifié).**

**Freak : Un autre nouveau^^. Merci (je sais, je radote comme une vieille mais je m'en fiche totalement) pour ton compliment. Eh ben, je crois qu'Alice se faait déjà bien soupçonnée par pas mal de monde alors…Et pour ta deuxième question, oui je vais faire un crossover avec Naruto, je suis d'ailleurs en train de faire le plan de tout cela. Pour Soi Fong, ne t'inquiètes pas, rien de mal ne va lui arriver, par contre je ne sais pas de qui tu parles avec Halli-chan, j'ai regardé sur wikipedia (liste des persos) et j'ai toujours pas trouvé -_-, tu pourrais m'éclairer s'il te plaît ???En passant, il y a un copyright sur le sourire de Gin, tu dois 500 000 yens à Kishimoto, si tu veux je peux même les porter pour toi^^Mais non, c'est une blague (je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher désolé)**

**Mayuu : Tu es en retard par rapport avec d'hab ma fidèle lectrice^^J'ai regardé ton perso et je n'y vois rien d'inconvénient mis à part deux détails : le premier, son âge et le deuxième, ATTENTION JE VAIS FAIRE UNE ANNONCE POUR TOUT CEUX QUI VEULENT PARTICIPER AUX CHAPITRES BONUS : IL FAUT M'ENVOYER LES INFO DE VOTRE PERSO A CETTE ADRESSE : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS D'E-MAIL VOUS POUVEZ SOIT M'ENVOYER UN MESSAGE PRIV2 SOIT ME POSTER UNE REWIEW, MERCI. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise en aucun cas Mayuu, c'est juste que c'est plus pratique pour moi lorsque j'écris l'histoire de tous avoir sous la main^^, pour ton âge tu peux me l'envoyer par rewiew sans problème. Pour Byakuya, je ferais de mon possible (plus qu'à espérer que le ou la prochain(e) ne me demande pas Nanako ou Yumichika, quoique pour le dernier je pourrais faire avec) mais je te promet de le faire (et je tiens toujours mes promesses). Si tu veux tu peux te créer un zanpakuto et vu que tu n'as pas pris de don, il pourra être découvert assez tôt, par contre je me réserve le droit de le refuser s'il est invraisemblable ou trop puissant (au pire je le modifierais mais rappelles- toi qu'il est tiré dans ta propre personnalité de ton âme). Pour bonne poire, je ne comprends pas vraiment, explique moi cela s'il te plaît^^**

**Voilà, terminé et…BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

Alice POV

J'EN AI MARRE !!!!!!!!!Je me suis évanouie au beau milieu du combat, ne servant que de poids mort, en bref j'étais inutile et maintenant Tôshiro va venir me questionner sur ce que j'ai fait , sur le fait qu'Hinamori a essayé de me tuer pour découvrir que je l'ai blessée et sur mon don. Au mieux je finirais chez Mayuri pour qu'il exerce ses expériences sur moi, au pire…Tôshiro me déchire en morceaux et je meurs dans d'atroces souffrances. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Je suis présentement dans mon lit, on est le lendemain après-midi et je viens de me réveiller pour apprendre que je suis clouée au lit à moins d'ordre contraire…Soupir. De toute façon, il faut que je me repose au maximum pour ce soir (Aizen pour ceux qui aurait oublié) et que je récupère mes forces…si je vis encore d'ici là. Pour une fois que j'aide les personnes ici, on va me trucider, joyeux, et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre lentement, vite je fais semblant de dormir. Mon visiteur a un pas léger que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, celui de mon taicho.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas Alice alors ouvre les yeux, il faut qu'on parle.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, je sens que cela va mal se terminer.

-J'ai été stupide de ne pas t'écouter (non sérieux), si tu n'étais pas intervenue les choses aurait probablement mal tournées (pas nécessairement, voir manga). Pour cela, je tiens à te remercier du fond du cœur.

Ses paroles me surprennent un peu, mais je ne laisse pas ma garde baisser, on ne sait jamais avec ces shinigamis. Il s'assoit sur mon lit, songeur, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ce qui c'est passé hier soir était vraiment particulier. Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de ne pas te pousser à me dire ce qui c'est passé exactement hier soir, la réplique d'Hinamori, le fait que tu savais ce qui allait ce passer et le fait que l'arme de Gin ait explosée (ça, je l'avoue, je ne l'avais pas du tout prévu). Mais je ne peux ignorer les choses que je sais, et d'autres, que j'ai déduites. Je crois qu'il est juste que je t'en parle puisque la majorité te concerne.

Je hoche prudemment la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer.

-Eh bien pour commencer, je crois avoir deviné qu'Aizen est le grand méchant de l'histoire, son but était de pousser Hinamori et moi l'un contre l'autre pour que nous nous entretuions. Maintenant que ses plans ont échoué, il va s'en prendre à Hinamori, ce qui confirme pour le moment tout ce que tu m'avais dit et ce que j'avais remarqué (et les débilités que tu m'a servies hier c'était quoi ???De l'air ???). Je pense, que le véritable objectif d'Aizen n'est pas de voler cette arme mais autre chose qui est en rapport avec Rukia. Je suis en train de mener ma recherche à ce propos. Ensuite passons à la remarque d'Hinamori N°1, je cite : « J'aurai dû te tuer alors que j'en avais encore le temps ». Je pense qu'elle te soupçonnais de vouloir me nuire et a tenter de t'interroger sur cela. Mais te connaissant, cela n'a pas vraiment fonctionné et elle t'a menacé de mort. Comment tu as réussi a t'échapper, j'y viens. J'ai remarqué, qu'un champ de force te protège plus ou moins, on a pu le voir hier, que tu as du mal à contrôler. Cela puise dans ton énergie et non pas dans ton reiatsu mais influe sur celui-ci, le faisant varier. Ce bouclier réagit de différentes façons lorsque tu es attaquée, je devine que tu peux projeter des ennemis loin de toi et hier nous avons vu qu'il peut faire exploser des armes. Le seul hic, c'est que tu ne le contrôle presque pas. Ce qui a donné le regard rempli de peur que Cécile t'a donné le premier jour, lorsqu'on t'a saisie et menacée, tu étais sur le point de craquer, n'est ce pas ???

Je hoche, encore une fois la tête. Je comprends mieux maintenant l'épithète du petit génie donné par Seireitei. Il continue :

-Pour le fait que tu saches l'avenir, j'ai plusieurs hypothèses là-dessus, la première : toi et Cécile venez du futur (pas exactement…), la deuxième : toi et Cécile venez du futur mais tu as en plus un don qui te permet de prédire l'avenir (ça chauffe) et la troisième : toi et Cécile venez d'un autre monde, où l'on connaît notre futur pour une raison X, et tu as un don qui en plus de te protéger, te montre l'avenir (GAGNE !!!!!!!!Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace ce petit !!!). Est-ce que je fais fausse route ou je détient une parcelle de vérité ???

-Mettons que tu brûles avec la deuxième théorie et avec la troisième tu as…raison, même s'il manque encore quelques détails tu as deviné une bonne vision d'ensemble de la situation.

Il reste perdu dans ses pensées…J'espère que des visions où il me trucide n'en font pas parties.

-Merci, je me rends compte que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi de t'ouvrir comme cela, tu as du avoir peur que je te livre à Mayuri ou un truc dans ce genre la n'est-ce pas ?Je ne te ferais jamais quelque chose pareil donc rassure toi. Je pense que je peux dire sincèrement que je te fais confiance. Tu m'as prouvée ta loyauté hier et je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. Tu as évité un massacre, sauvé la vie d'Hinamori, cette fois pour de vrai, et m'a épargné beaucoup de souffrances. Des simples remerciement et de simples paroles ne suffiront pas à racheter tout tes sacrifices d'hier soir. J'ai une dette envers toi Alice, une lourde dette qui sera payée un jour, je te le promet. En attendant, dès que tu auras découvert ton zanpakuto, je vais remplir des papiers pour que tu sois transférée dans ma division…enfin…si tu le veux bien…

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais hésiter avant d'accepter ton offre ??? Matsumoto est la grande sœur que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir, je considère les personnes de ta division comme des amis et puis, qui ne voudrait pas être dans la division du PETIT génie.

Il hausse un sourcil mais décide de ne rien dire, AH c'est trop drôle de l'embêter un peu !!!

-J'ai des obligations, je vais devoir y aller, on se verra demain.

-Tôshiro, juste fais attention à toi, on dit que la nuit porte conseil mais ce soir elle apportera le sang, reste à savoir de qui.

Il hoche la tête avant de sortir. Je m'enfonce petit à petit dans un long sommeil réparateur.

Elfelou-chan

Je me réveille, guidée par un sixième sens, à la tombée de la nuit. Une énergie nouvelle grandit en moi alors que je me dirige furtivement vers le bâtiment où Aizen transpercera Hinamori. Il faut que j'intervienne, je doute que je pourrais blesser Aizen mais je m'en fiche royalement, je ne supporterais pas de rester les bras croisés alors que je sais que Tôshiro va se battre. J'ai déjà modifié un peu le futur alors je ne veux pas risquer la mort de la personne que j'aime. Notre relation vient juste d'évoluer, je ne veux pas perdre cela pour rien au monde. Je vois le bâtiment, il est temps de gérer les choses façon Alice!!!!

_Tu devrais éviter de foncer dans le tas, on dirait Cécile._

Quoi ???Qui est là ???

Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, il est temps que la personne qui parle en énigmes en reçoive une de sa taille. Va et fais toi confiance, j'interviendrais lorsque le moment sera venu.

Ok…bizarre…je me demande ce que c'est. En tout cas, je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de cela, je viens d'entrer et Hinamori c'est déjà jetée dans les bras d'Aizen, et m****. Je sais, je ne jure pas souvent mais la situation le demandait. Alors qu'Aizen allait transpercer Hinamori, j'utilise mon don pour les projeter l'un loin de l'autre, Hinamori se relève péniblement et comprend ce qui a failli se passer, elle ouvre grand les yeux et c'est ce moment qu'Aizen choisi pour agir, il se dirige vers moi qui m'étais déplacée pour aider Hinamori et demande :

-Comment arrives-tu à faire tout cela ma petite Alice ???

-Cela ne regarde pas des c******s comme vous.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas un bon type de langage pour une demoiselle si jeune.

Il tente de m'attaquer mais un cri résonne dans la salle :

-RUGIT HYOUAKUMA !!!!

La personne se place devant moi, c'est Cécile et elle tient un trident couleur acier dans ses mains.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à mon amie, Alice tu m'as déjà sauvée plusieurs fois, maintenant c'est mon tour.

-Pathétique, une petite mouche comme toi ne vaut rien contre moi.

-C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle se jette sur Aizen, elle se fait facilement repousser mais les deux pointes des deux extrémités du trident se détachent et réussissent à blesser Aizen au visage. Elles sont reliées au restant de l'arme par deux fines chaînes d'argent. Celui-ci s'apprête à profiter d'une faille dans sa défense pour la tuer mais Tôshiro intervient, il lui dit :

-Cécile, va chercher du secours, fais vite, je compte sur toi.

Elle s'en va comme une flèche, non s'en avoir lancé un regard inquiet à ma personne. Tôshiro se tourne vers moi :

-Tu m'as bien parlé d'une voix qui hante tes rêves, c'est ton zanpakuto, appelle le de toutes tes forces, une fois cela fais, évacue Hinamori et enfuis-toi le plus vite possible.

Je me concentre, s'il te plaît, prête moi ton pouvoir. Je vois Tôshiro se faire blesser par Aizen, NON, CELA VA ÊTRE DE MA FAUTE S'IL MEURS !!!JE REFUSE DE LAISSER CELA ARRIVER, JE ME SUIS PROMIS DE TOUJOURS PROTEGER LES PERSONNES QUI ME SONT CHERES !!!

Je crois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde partenaire, viens que je me présente.

Je me retrouve transportée dans une forêt, au bord d'un lac, un phœnix d'eau se tient au centre du lac, il me dit :

Rejoins-moi maîtresse, je ne suis peut-être que le niveau un mais veuillez prendre considération pour ma propre personne.

Je tente de marcher sur l'eau claire, et à mon grand étonnement j'y réussi. Il fait apparaître une chaise.

Asseyez-vous maîtresse nous devons parler.

Je lui dit :

-Je suis désolée mais le blabla viendra plus tard, TÔSHIRO EST PEUT-ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE MOURIR PENDANT QU'ON EST ICI !!!ET IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LE LAISSE TOMBER !!!

Dans ce cas maîtresse, je vous prête volontiers mon pouvoir.

-Quel est ton nom ?

Kaegomi

Je reviens dans la réalité pour lancer un :

-RESTE DANS LES EAUX PROFONDES KAEGAOMI !!!!

Aussitôt deux dagues argentées apparaissent dans mes mains et des ailes d'anges faites d'eau poussent dans mon dos, j'attrape rapidement Hinamori et la met en sécurité en hauteur, je reviens pour parer un coup fatal dans le dos de Tôshiro. Il me regarde avant de dire :

-Bon sang Alice, va te mettre en sécurité !!!

-Dans tes rêves, non même pas dans tes rêves. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Vous avez terminé votre petit dialogue ???Tant mieux car je peux vous tuer maintenant !!!

Parer coup sur coup me fatigue énormément, il s'apprête à blesser Tôshiro lorsque j'utilise mon don pour faire dévier son coup, malheureusement cela ouvre une ouverture et Aizen en profite pour enfoncer son épée dans mon estomac, je hurle sous le coup de la douleur puis la souffrance me fait m'évanouir.

Tôshiro POV

Mon dieu, Alice viens juste de se sacrifier pour moi !!!J'entends son cris résonner dans ma tête sans fin, c'est ce moment que choisissent Unohana, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Cécile pour débarquer, en voyant Alice l'expression de la dernière tourne à l'horreur avant de passer à la haine, elle se jette sur Aizen mais celui-ci esquive facilement son attaque et dit :

-Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici, je crois que je vais m'en aller.

Il disparaît sans demander son reste, le salaud. Unohana et Cécile se précipitent sur Alice, la première pour la guérir, la deuxième pour voir si elle est encore vivante, je me rapproche moi aussi mais Hinamori qui est descendue de son perchoir me coupe la route et me dit :

-Elle aurait pu me déposer autrement que sur des cadavres, elle n'a pas la moindre délicatesse cette fille. Non mais sérieusement, ce sont les monstres comme elle qui devraient être à ma place.

Je m'apprête à lui dire le fond de ma pensée lorsque je suis coupé par le coup de poing de Cécile dans la figue d'Hinamori. Elle lui dit :

-Non mais tu es folle, elle vient juste de sauver ta pauvre carcasse, normalement tu aurais été transpercée par Aizen, ton très cher taicho que tu trouve plus important que tout. Elle m'avait promis de ne pas prendre ta place et à cause de ta stupidité regarde où elle est maintenant, si tu n'avais pas été aussi faible tu aurais peut-être le droit de te plaindre mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas juste ferme ta gueule. De plus Alice est tout sauf un monstre, elle se sert de son don pour protéger les autres et malgré tout ce que les gens disaient à son propos chez nous, elle n'a jamais blessé intentionnellement quelqu'un sans raison, elle passait le temps à nous défendre. C'est elle qui a réuni notre bande d'amis, avant on était tous seuls dans notre coin, à souffrir toutes les misères du monde mais elle nous a réuni et le poids c'est partagé. Elle refuse peut-être de parler de son passé, elle a peut-être un don phénoménal mais elle reste Alice !!!!Et tu as nul droit de la traiter de monstre !!!!

-Shiro-chan…défends moi s'il te plaît.

-Je suis désolé Hinamori, mais je suis d'accord avec Cécile même si c'était un peu trop rude.

Elle c'est mise à pleurer et elle c'est enfuie sans que nous ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit. Cécile me regarde longuement avant de lâcher :

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle se fait blesser par ta faute, si tu la trahis à ton tour, je te jure que je passerai ma vie à devenir assez forte pour te tuer.

Je frémis, elle ne plaisante pas avec ses paroles. Ikkaku choisit ce moment pour se rapprocher de Cécile et lui dire :

-Ne fait plus jamais cela.

-De quoi tu parles ???

-Te jeter comme cela sur l'ennemi, ta vie vaut mieux que cette ordure de traître. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures et je doute que quiconque ici ne souffrira pas de ta mort.

Il l'a prend dans ses bras à ce moment, je m'éclipse légèrement, les laissant avoir un peu d'intimité. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient un couple. Je m'agenouille devant Alice, son visage est si pâle, on dirait de la neige, il se crispe violemment, je demande à Unohana :

-Elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ???

-Normalement, oui. Vous tenez beaucoup à cette personne Hitsugaya-taicho ????

-Oui, elle vient juste de me sauver la vie pour la deuxième fois.

**Et voilà, j'ai terminé ce chapitre^^Plus que le restant à taper. XD Mici à Cécile^^. À la prochaine^^**

**Note :**

**Kaegaomi : de kami et eago, littéralement : dieu de l'eau**

**Hyouakuma : de hyou et de akuma, littéralement : léopard démon.**


	10. Chapter 9:Verre et karaoké

Chapitre 9 : Verre et karaoké

Allo tout le monde, je suis de retour^^J'espère que vous avez aimé le dernier chap parce qu'il a mis beaucoup de temps à écrire. Je reçois de plus en plus de rewiew et cela me rends super contente^^, tellement que je me dépêche de terminer ce chapitre pour vous faire plaisir^^. Merci à Cécile pour ses encouragements et à Dolly pour sa présence à l'école XD. Passons maintenant aux réponses des rewiews :

**Freak : Désolé, j'avais oublié de regarder du côté des arrancars -_-', je verrais pour le rôle qu'elle va jouer plus tard, mais vu que tu l'aimes bien et que tu me fais une demande, je ferais mon possible pour l'incorporer à mon histoire (sans qu'elle meure). Pour la malédiction, je doute sérieusement qu'elle marche sur moi (on a déjà essayé plusieurs fois sans succès, n'est-ce pas Jérémy ???). De plus que le lendemain où tu as écrit cela j'ai gagné à un concours (en bref revoit un peu les bases pour en lancer une). Pour Hinamori, tu as tout faux (j'ai relu le manga avant d'écrire les chapitres précédents pour ne pas faire trop de fautes), il transperce Hinamori lorsqu'Ichigo est là et essaye de tuer Rukia le lendemain, lors de son exécution. En passant, TAKE FIVE !!!Apparemment tu es aussi un fan de Star Wars (je cite :**_**Que l'inspi soit avec toi), **_**alors que l'envie de lire soit avec toi^^**

**Ashérit : Pour tout dire, j'ai encore un peu de mal à cerner ce qui est Mary-Sue et ce qui ne l'est pas. Une chose est sûre, Aizen n'allait pas être tué par une de mes héroïnes, je doutes même que dans le futur elles en soient capables, mettons qu'elles auront un autre ennemi. Pour la critique, je ne vais pas sauter au plafond et te maudire (voir Freak), je l'accepte même avec un certain plaisir, cela me dit que la situation mérite un saut plus réaliste. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop mettre de Mary-Sue mais je ne peux rien promettre (nouvelle auteur et ne sais pas trop les règles). Sinon pour les trois autres maléfices errants, ils seront quasiment omniprésents dans la suite des évènements mais si toi et plusieurs autres le souhaitent, je consacrerais un chapitre qui racontera ce qu'ils ont vécu, il suffit juste de me le demander (au moins trois personnes toi y compris, alors j'attends les rewiews avant de le mettre). Sinon, apprécie ce chapitre car ils vont être là pendant tout le long^^**

**Kira : Comme le disait si bien Cécile KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII, en me cassant les oreilles (cela veut dire cute en japonais). En passant, dans le restant de l'histoire il y aura d'autres moments de ce genre donc continu de suivre^^En passant, je suis ravie qu'une personne me dise directement qu'elle aimait le couple IkkaCéci, cela me renforce dans la voie que je suis en train de suivre, donc mici^^**

**Drack : Merci d'avoir répondu a une de mes questions existentielles (bon, j'exagère un peu mais bon). Comme tu peux le voir la suite est parue assez vite compte tenu de sa longueur^^, en passant, tu es en tête, si je ne me trompe pas, pour le prochain chap bonus, donc courage^^**

**Je crois que c'est out pour le moment, passons donc à l'histoire^^Bonne lecture**

Alice POV

Je me réveille dans un lit d'hôpital, j'espère que cela ne deviendra pas une manie. Matsumoto est à mon chevet, Tôshiro doit être en train de voir Hinamori je suppose.

-Alice-chan !!!Tu es réveillée !!!Enfin une bonne nouvelle !!!

-Comment cela enfin une bonne nouvelle ???

Son visage s'assombrit, elle prends une grande inspiration avant de me dire :

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire mais…après que tu aies été transpercée, nous sommes venus, guidés par Cécile, Aizen est parti mais dans le restant de la nuit il est revenu et…il a tué Tôshiro-taicho…

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, malgré tout mes efforts, Tôshiro est mort. Ma présence n'a servie à rien d'autre que de le tuer. Ma colère envers Aizen grandit, grandit, grandit, JE LE HAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Comment a-t'il pu tuer la personne que j'aime, IL VA LE REGRETTER !!!!!!!!!!Autour de moi les objets se cassent, s'entrechoquent, la lumière vacille avant de s'éteindre. Moi, je m'en fiche totalement, mais Matsumoto a l'air totalement paniquée. Quelle importance, sincèrement. Ma fenêtre commence à trembler et Cécile entre en trombe, juste avant qu'elle se casse en milles morceaux. Elle regarde la pièce d'un œil paniqué avant de me prendre dans ses bras en me disant :

-Tout va bien se passer, il n'y a rien de mal, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux et petit à petit je me calme. Lorsqu'elle le voit, elle se tourne vers Matsumoto et lui demande :

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour la mettre dans cet état ???!!!???

-Euh…J'ai juste dit la blague que Thomas me proposait de lui faire.

Une blague, de quoi elle parle ???

-TU N'AS PAS FAIT CELA !!!!!!!!ET MOI QUI PENSAIT QUE TU AVAIT UN PEU DE BON SENS !!!!!!!!!!

Sur sa tirade Thomas et Dolly rentrent, ils contemplent la pièce, surpris, puis moi, en train de sangloter tranquillement. Dolly frappe la tête de Thomas.

-Imbécile, tu vois bien que ta blague ne fait pas rire du tout !!!!Tu n'aurais même pas dû prononcer cette idée à quelqu'un !!!Tu vois comment elle est maintenant !!!

Mais de quelle blague ils parlent ????

-C'est beau, j'avoue qu'elle n'était pas drôle du tout…

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ????

Cécile et Dolly me regardent avec beaucoup de douceur. Thomas se charge de répondre :

-Euh…C'est à dire que…J'ai voulu te faire une blague à propos de Tôshiro mais les deux m'ont frappées et menacées de me tuer alors je l'ai pas fait…Mais Matsumoto l'a fait elle…Tôshiro n'est pas mort, il est en très bonne santé…

-JE VAIS TE TUER THOMAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Je m'attendais aussi un peu à ce genre de réaction…

J'essuie mes larmes et contemple la pièce autour de moi, je plains vraiment la personne qui va nettoyer tout cela. Malheureusement pour moi, Tôshiro choisit ce moment pour rentrer.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi tous les objets et la fenêtre de cette chambre sont soit cassés soit là où ils ne devraient pas être ???

Il me regarde, il remarque mes yeux rouges et hausse un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi Alice a pleuré ???

-En fait taicho…J'ai fait une blague à Alice, une blague de Thomas et cela l'a vraiment…comment dire ???…Touchée…

-Je vois, et cela explique le désordre total de la chambre ???

-C'est de ma faute, mettons que cela m'a vraiment attristé et mise en colère…

Il me fixe, l'air septique.

-En tout cas, Yamamoto-taicho souhaite tous nous voir.

2 heures plus tard, dans la salle de conseil des 13 divisions.

Le vieux papi ( yamamoto ), prends la parole :

-Bonjour à tous, pour nous rapprocher des ennemis d'hier et alliés d'aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'organiser quelque chose que Laurent et Dolly ont proposé, ils m'ont dit que cela rapprochait beaucoup les âmes, nous allons donc faire un…KARAOKE !!!

C'est pas vrai…Laurent installe une machine de karaoké, qu'il branche à son I-POD, apparemment, on peut maintenant chanter toutes les chansons qu'il y a dessus.

-Je refuse de participer…

-Bon sang Alice, tu ne vas pas recommencer, les seuls à t'avoir entendu chanter ,Cécile et Thomas, m'ont dit que tu avais une bonne voix, alors lance toi !!!

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie Laurent…

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Dolly et Cécile, les traîtres, m'entraînent vers la maudite machine avant de choisir une chanson à chanter à trois.

-Tu chantes avec nous Alice !!!!

-Dolly a raison !!!On va s'amuser, juste oublie qu'il y a du monde autour de toi et chantes !!!

La musique commence et j'ai un micro en main, je me décide finalement à chanter avec elles :

La chanson se nomme Love Shine de Kosaka Ruyi

**Love love love love  
Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah  
Yeah!**

"Sun Shine!!"  
Hare-watatta "Blue Sky"  
HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan

"Love Beat!!"  
Kono kimochi mo "Heat Up!!"  
HIKARI abite  
Soshite ANATA no moto e

Kamisama Onegai Chotto yuuki wo kudasai  
Mou sukoshi de "SUKI" tte iesou na no  
Ari no mama de  
Butsukatte ("Hey!")  
Sunao ni natte  
Koi no ATAKKU!!  
Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri  
Egao de ikou!! **("Let's go!")**

La la lalala la  
La la lalala la  
La la lalala la  
La la la la

La love you love you love you love you love sunshine

Setsunaku Amazuppai  
Koi no hajimari wa  
Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!

Kamisama Mou Chotto dake  
Mimamotte kudasai.  
HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara  
Todoke!! **Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!!!**

Tout le monde nous regardait, je trouvait cela vraiment gênant, Dolly a ensuite chanté toute seule :

Mirakuru Puran Ga Dekichatta de Charmy Queen

shita koto nai no ni shiteru yo  
masaka uso uso da  
shuuchishin konwaku keiken moriageyou ka

mita koto atte mo sorameme  
kiete chirachirato  
zanzou kyouretsu douga de imajin

tsui sukoshi suki tte kuchibashiru  
netsu ga arisou kaze no sei da shi  
noo noo noomaru  
hyoutan kara shiroi uma ga detekite  
okashii yo okashii yo  
purinsu wa kimi no kao

tomaran kisu... no regret  
hatsukoi na no ni dou shite kureru no sa  
semete yarinaoshi desho  
owaran kisu... wa passionate  
totsuzen sugite dou shitara ii no ka  
hayaku sakki no uma de!

norinige futari de norisute  
yada yada yada da  
honto wa futari de tatetai na  
himitsu puran

deta koto nai kedo dekakeyou  
jitsu wa zukizuki no  
koukishin manchou sensui osakana kibun

kiita to itte mo soramimi  
marude sarasara to  
sakkaku mouretsu kokuhaku regashii

moshi watashi dake ga urotaete  
aseri makuri ugoki hen da to  
boo boo boodaarain  
joudan kara koi ni kawaru toki na no  
waraenai waraenai  
purinsesu wa jibun dake

tsumaran misu... ja rigoletto  
junai da kara matsu no wa gomen da wa  
datte naku no wa iya da mon  
kudaran misu... de exciting  
guuzen toka wa matsu dake muda da to omou yo  
genzai sou ja nai?

koko yori futari ni koko demo  
uraura urara  
honki no futari ni otozureta  
naisho mirakuru

tsui zutto suki tte kuchibashiru  
netsu ga arisou kimi no sei da shi  
noo noo noomaru  
joudan yo ne shiroi uma ni yokonori  
okashii yo okashii yo  
purinsu to purinsesu

tomaran kisu... no regret  
hatsukoi na no ni dou shite kureru no sa  
motto tsuzukete miyou ka  
owaran kisu... wa passionate  
guuzen toka wa matsu dake muda da to omou yo  
genzai sou ja nai?

koko yori futari ni koko demo  
uraura urara  
honki no futari ni otozureta  
mirakuru puran

Tout le monde a applaudi, Matsumoto a ensuite chanté Rolling Stars (5e op de bleach) et Ikkaku, Tôshiro et Renji on chanté le deuxième opening. Cécile chante ensuite le deuxième opening de reborn, elle m'a ensuite poussé, par accident évidemment, vers l'infâme, la traîtresse machine et je du choisir une chanson, la voici :

Geisha dreams de Rollergirl

**Empty heart and empty soul  
A lover on remote control  
All colors fade to gray  
The more they play this love charade**

Why dont you see, why dont you feel that love is free?

**Ichi****-gi ichi-go  
All alone in ****Tokyo****  
Dont you see? Dont you know?  
They have nowhere else to go  
****Ichi****-gi, ichi-go  
Far away from ****Tokyo******

They believe  
In Geisha Dreams

Dadi da etc.

Perfect body and perfect smile  
An illusion for a while  
Born to love and trained to please  
And paid to put your mind at ease

But dont you see, but dont you feel that love is free?

Ichi-gi ichi-go  
All alone in Tokyo  
Dont you see? Dont you know?  
They have nowhere else to go  
Ichi-gi, ichi-go  
Far away from Tokyo

They believe  
In Geisha Dreams

Dadi da etc.

All your love and hopes and dreams  
All you feel down deep inside aintt real  
Dont count for anything  
Cause Geisha dreams aren't meant to be

Why dont you see, why dont you feel that love is free?

Ichi-gi ichi-go  
All alone in Tokyo  
Dont you see? Dont you know?  
They have nowhere else to go  
Ichi-gi, ichi-go  
Far away from Tokyo

They believe  
In Geisha Dreams

Dadi da **etc.**

Tout le monde me regarde, c'est vraiment gênant, je me dépêche de laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est maintenant au tour d'Hinamori :

I say a little pray de Aretha Franklin

**The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little pray for you  
While combing my hair now,  
And wondering what dress to wear now,  
I say a little prayer for you**

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I run for the bus, dear,  
While riding I think of us, dear,  
I say a little prayer for you.  
At work I just take time  
And all through my coffee break-time,  
I say a little prayer for you.

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I say a little prayer for you

I say a little prayer for you

My darling believe me, ( beleive me)  
For me there is no one but you!  
Please love me too (answer his pray)  
And I'm in love with you (answer his pray)  
Answer my prayer now babe (answer his pray)

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh)

Pour terminer, moi, Cécile, Dolly et Matsumoto décidons de chanter ensemble pour la dernière chanson, elle est ma chanson préféré donc je ne vais pas me plaindre :

_Happy Material, il est le premier opening de Negima, je vais aussi mettre sa traduction car je pense qu'il est important que tous comprennent cette chanson^^_

**Hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara  
Kimi ni kitto aeru ne  
Atarashii kagayaki happy ready go!!**

Mezameta bakari no, tokimeki hajikesou  
Mune pocket ni tsumete, sora wo miageta  
Maegami no yukue wo, kagami to niramekko  
Original egao de, kakenuketai yo

Ichibyou goto dokidoki, irodzuku kono hibi ga  
Miraichizu ni naru, takanaru kodou

*hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara  
Nani ga matteiru no kana  
Amefuri demo heiki, niji ni naru yo  
Colourful happy material go!!  
Kimi ni kitto aeru ne  
Chisana yuuki wo, sakase you

Hayari mo study mo, youten check ok  
Hyouteki wo kakunin, speed shoubu  
Nodo goshi sawayakana tokubetsu no yokan ga  
Kono mune afureteku, kasoku shiteku yo

Namida kakushita egao, kimi wa kidzuiteru ne  
Koi shiyo! yume miyo! watashi rashiku

Negai no saki e jump shitara  
Uketomete kureru kana?  
Nayamu mae ni dekiru koto wo shiyou!  
**Colorful happy material go!!  
Osoroi no kirameki  
Kimi ni todoketai happy ready go!**

*repeat

Kimi ni todoketai happy ready go!

**Voici la traduction^^ **

**After I've passed the glittering wind,**

**I will surely meet you.**

**A new brilliance, HAPPY READY GO!!**

**Just waking up, I felt an excitement,**

**Ready to burst from my chest pocket,**

**And I looked up at the sky.**

**I played a staring game with the mirror,**

**To find my forelock's whereabouts.**

**With an original smile, I want to break off running.**

**With each second a thump, these colourful days,**

**Becomes a map for the future, the beat that throbs faster.**

***After I've passed the glittering wind,**

**I wonder what's waiting for me there.**

**I don't mind rain for it ends in rainbow.**

**Colourful Happy Material GO!!**

**I will surely meet you.**

**Just let the tiny courage bloom.**

**Whether fashion or study, check the main points and it'd be OK.**

**Know the target, it's a speed race.**

**The special premonition that brushes the throat gently,**

**As it overflows in my chest, I accelerate!**

**You must have noticed the tears behind the smile.**

**Love! Dream! Be myself**

**When I jump towards my wish,**

**Will you be there to catch me?**

**Let's do what we can in face of trouble.**

**Colourful Happy Material GO!!**

**The sparkle of uniforms,**

**I hope it reaches you, HAPPY READY GO!**

**I hope it reaches you, HAPPY READY GO!**

On a terminé essoufflées mais cela en valait la peine. Je crois que je me souviendrais de cette soirée toute ma vie, je vois d'un côté Renji et Dolly qui parlent comme s'ils étaient des amis d'enfances, de l'autre je vois Laurent et Matsumoto, riant et s'amusant. Je vois Cécile et Ikkaku au milieu de la foule et pourtant dans leur bulle. Je vois Thomas en train de raconter une blague idiote à Yachiru, celle-ci rit de tout son soul. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je vois Tôshiro et je souris, il me dit :

-Tu as vraiment bien chanté ce soir.

Oui, je me souviendrait de cette soirée toute ma vie.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ????Tout mes remerciements à la fée clochette et à dolly^^, à la prochaine.

**Elfelou-chan**


	11. Chapter 10:L'épreuve de la mission

Chapitre 10 : L'épreuve de la mission

Salut à tous, je suis de retour…mon ordi c'est encore éteint lorsque j'avais presque terminer le chapitre (je précise qu'une fois l'ordi éteint il ne reste plus de trace d'aucun documents, même sauvegardés…AH, les macs). De plus j'ai passé mon brevet histoire des arts et j'ai ma pièce de théâtre avant la fin de la semaine (en bref 4 heures de répet le week-ends plus deux à trois lundi, mardi et vendredi de ces deux dernières semaines) plus les tests des profT.T, on n'a pas la moindre pitié ici. En tout cas, je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour annoncer une nouvelle spécialité de mes chapitres. Au prochain, tout ceux qui ont posté plus de cinq rewiews auront une réponse donnée par leur personnage préféré en bonus^^cela s'appliquera à tous ceux qui posterons par la suite plus de 5 rewiew^^ Apparemment vous avez bien aimez le dernier chap, je me trompe ?En tout cas celui-ci continue l'histoire normale, mais si plusieurs d'entre vous le souhaite, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Dolly, Thomas et Laurent, et à leurs aventures avec Ichigo pendant qu'Alice et Cécile débarquaient au Seireitei. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont posté des rewiews, à Cécile et à Dolly^^.. En tout cas passons maintenant aux réponses, dans l'ordre :

**Freak : Bonne chance pour revoir tes bases, à moins que tu ne sois la cause des pannes de mon ordinateur et de ceux du collège ?Dans ce cas çi, malheur à toi, que la malchance te poursuive sans répits. Mais vu que j'en doute, il ne t'arriveras rien de grave, sois rassuré. Pour ta Halli-chan, je lui ai trouvé un rôle sur mesure, je ferais beaucoup de choses pour satisfaire les demandes de ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris^^. En passant, je ne peux pas jeter mon cousin à Mayuri-_-' de plus, il a toujours des idées stupides comme cela mais il ne les met pas ou peu en exécution et dans mon histoire c'est Matsumoto qui l'a fait. Que la chance et l'envie de lire soit avec toi^^.**

**Ashérit : Evite de te pendre tout de même. De toute façon il y a des chances que tu puisses le voir dans les chapitres bonus si tu es dedans et que tu continues à poster des rewiews^^. Comme tu as pu le remarquer en lisant l'intro, j'accepte ton idée et le prochain chapitre ou le suivant racontera ce que tu veux savoir^^. Pour Ichigo et compagnie je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie vraiment de les mettre donc désolé si cela ne t'a pas plu. Ne t'en fais pas, je compte continuer pour un bon bout de temps et c'est une histoire que j'adore alors pas de soucis vraiment de ce point là^^.**

**Drack : Que veux-tu la Terre est majoritairement composée d'imbéciles alors le Seireitei…En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas mettre pépé Yama en train de chanter pour éviter crises cardiaque et états comateux causés par ce désastre (pas envie d'avoir un procès sur le dos-_-). La suite viendra plus ou moins vite mais respectera toujours le délai d'une semaine à moins qu'un gros problème arrive^^(de toute façon je suis en vacs dans moins d'un mois alors après j'aurai tout le temps d'écrire^^).**

**Mayuu : Pas grave pour le fait que tu n'aies pas beaucoup de temps, moi aussi je suis serrée sur ce point là en ce moment. En passant je m'attaque au chap bonus dès que je le peux alors ne t'en fais pas^^.**

**Je crois que j'ai bien fais le tour^^, bonne lecture :**

Alice POV

Cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas revu Dolly, Laurent et Thomas, ils me manquent mais j'ai toujours Cécile alors ça va. De plus je suis très occupée ces temps-ci. Cécile a menacé Ikkaku de révéler son secret s'il ne l'entraînai pas plus sérieusement, je me souviens encore de la scène :

Flash-Back

_Cécile, Alice et Ikkaku parlent dans le bureau du dernier :_

_-Ikkaku, pourquoi tu ne fais que me montrer les mêmes mouvements basiques !J'en ai marre d'être faible, je n'ai rien pu faire pour protéger personne lors de l'attaque d'Aizen !_

_-Tu sais Cécile, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne deviennes pas membre des shinigamis du Gotei 13. Tu pourrais te faire tuer ou pire._

_-Je m'en fiche totalement, Alice à son don et Tôshiro, moi je n'ai pas tout cela mais je souhaite quand même donner mon maximum. Je veux être à la hauteur de la 11__e__ division et de vous trois._

_-Ma réponse reste la même et elle le restera._

_-Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix, soit tu m'entraînes sérieusement pour que je puisse rattraper Alice et pouvoir la protéger ainsi que Dolly et Laurent ou je révélerais ton secret à propos de ton bankai au chef de la 1__e__ division._

_-Comment as-tu…_

_-Je sais beaucoup de choses, comme Alice, sauf que moi je me tais. Cette fois je veux pouvoir avoir les capacité pour aider lors de tout ce qui va se passer et ce n'est pas toi ni personne qui va m'en empêcher !_

_-Je vois que je n'ai guère le choix mais si tu te plains que c'est trop dur, j'arrêterai immédiatement._

_-Marché conclu._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Moi, pour ma part, je me suis occupé d'amadouer Tôshiro et lui et Matsumoto m'entraînent en échange que je fasse une partie du travail de la dernière. C'est dur, ils ne vont pas facile sur moi, mais je sais que c'est nécessaire alors je l'assume. Aujourd'hui, on va avoir notre examen pour devenir des shinigamis officiels. J'ai passé l'épreuve écrite avec brio (Cécile a passé de justesse, trop de fautes -_-') et nous avons la dernière épreuve, celle du combat, aujourd'hui. Je stresse à mort et je recommence à me ronger les ongles. Tôshiro vient me chercher dans ma chambre pour m'amener à l'arène où aura lieu l'examen. Elle me fait penser à celle de la troisième épreuve de l'examen chunin dans Naruto, en fait, elles sont identiques. Tout les étudiants sont descendu en bas de la pièce tandis que les capitaines et vices-capitaines restent en hauteur pour observer. Le vieux papi donne le signal et le combat ou plutôt, la boucherie commence. Cécile me fait un signe de la tête, le but du jeu étant de rendre incapable de combattre tout les autres élèves, nous décidons de faire équipe pour le début. J'invoque Kaegoami et elle Hyouakuma. Cela fait de nous les cibles principales, étant parmi les plus fortes, et ayant un zanpakuto. Je protège Cécile avec le même type de protection que j'ai sur moi mais cela nous permet juste de nous protéger des coups fatals et non d'autre chose. Heureusement notre entraînement a porté fruit et bientôt il ne reste que nous deux en lice. Je dis à Cécile :

-Bonne chance, évite d'être trop blessée.

-Fais attention à toi Alice.

Elle fonce sur moi, des heures de pratique me permettent d'esquiver ses coups et de frapper dans son dos. Elle pare à la dernière minute. S'enchaîne ensuite une chorégraphie, un ballet de lames. Au bout de dix minutes nous sommes exténuées, à bout de souffle. Ce combat peux encore se continuer pendant des heures si je deviens pas sérieuse et utilise mon don. Mon amie semble avoir compris et accepté ce changement et charge sur moi, de toutes ces forces, elle non plus ne se retient plus. Kaegaomi pare Hyouakuma et j'utilise les dernière parcelle de mon énergie pour faire exploser une broche qu'elle porte pour déjouer son attention et l'assommer. Elle tombe, rattrapée par Ikkaku, oui il y a définitivement quelque chose entre ces deux là. Reste à savoir s'ils l'ont compris ou pas. Je vacille, j'ai utilisé beaucoup trop d'énergie en nous protégeant toutes les deux. Des bras me rattrapent avant que je percute le sol. C'est Tôshiro , il me prend délicatement dans ces bras et me porte en haut. Ikkaku fait de même avec Cécile. Elle dort dans les bras du troisième siège. C'est vraiment mignon à voir.

-Tu t'es bien battue.

-Suffisamment pour aller dans la 10e division ?

-Largement. Maintenant repose-toi, nous les capitaines allons maintenant choisir les personnes digne d'intégrer notre division.

-Tu me déposer tu sais.

-Chhhhut. Ferme tes yeux et repose-toi.

Je fais comme il le dit et tombe dans un sommeil sans rêve. Quelqu'un me secoue, c'est Cécile, je suis toujours dans les bras de Tôshiro, je rougis et me lève.

-Que ce passe t'il ?

-J'ai été nommée 4e siège de la 11e division !Maintenant ils vont décider où tu vas aller.

Le vieux papi prends la parole :

-Maintenant pour la gagnante, quels sont les capitaines qui veulent se porter garant de cette jeune fille ?

Soi Fon, Mayuri, Kempachi et Tôshiro lèvent la main.

-Encore un litige, comme pour Cécile. Alice Auders !

-Hai Yamamoto-Taicho.

-Choisis dans quelle division tu souhaites être.

-Je choisis…la 10e !

-Bien, tes capacités font de toi le troisième siège de la 10e division, le dernier étant mort par les mains des traîtres. Que tous sortent à l'exception de Tôshiro, Ikkaku, Renji, Cécile, Matsumoto et Alice.

Les autres l'obéissent et nous restons seuls.

-Voilà, j'ai une mission à vous confier dans le monde des vivants. Il y a eu des signes inhabituels d'activité hollow dans le quartier où vivent Ichigo et Cie. Je souhaite que vous y alliez pour vérifier cela et, éventuellement, vous battre.

-Hai, Yamamoto-taicho !

Je suis vraiment excitée !Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Dolly, laurent et Thomas !Nous arrivons au bâtiment de la 11e pour découvrir qu'une fête a été organisée en notre honneur. Bien sur, l'alcool coule à flot. Cécile se jette sans la moindre hésitation, sur une bouteille de vodka. Je la fait exploser et lui dit :

-De un, tu es mineure, de deux tu ne boiras ni ne deviendras saoule devant moi et de trois, ne fait pas cette tête, l'alcool est très mauvais pour ta santé !

Ikkaku se rapproche vers moi :

-Laisse-la Alice, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller elle même. Toi aussi tu devrais essayer.

Il me tend un verre que je refuse d'un signe de la main.

-Tu sais Alice, Ikkaku a parfaitement raison !

-N'en rajoute pas Cécile, Ikkaku écoute moi bien car je ne le répèterai pas, si j'apprends que Cécile a bu et que tu étais présent, ton petit secret risque de ne pas faire long feu.

Il pâlit, je vois que ma menace a fait de l'effet. Il enlève d'ailleurs le verre que Cécile s'était servie de ses mains. Tôshiro me demande :

-Quel secret ?

-Demande-lui toi même, si je te le dit, je n'aurai plus aucun moyen de pression contre lui.

-Ok…en tout cas, content que tu partage mon avis sur l'alcool.

-Hum.

Fin du chapitre…

-UNE MINUTE !

-Quoi encore Cécile ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé boire ?

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, maintenant sois une bonne fille et bois un jus de fruit.

-Nan.

Une aura maléfique qui aurait fait trembler un arrancar emplit la pièce.

-OK !OK !Je vais prendre ton jus!Juste ne te fâche pas Alice !

L'aura disparaît comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

-La vie est injuste….

Elfelou-chan

La fin, cette fois pour de bon. Alors vous avez aimé ?Merci encore à Cécile^^Passez du bon temps en attendant le prochain chapitre. Par contre, je préviens, cela sera du n'importe quoi comme d'hab quoi^^. Pour tout les fans de Star Wars et D&D, que la chance soit avec vous=3.


	12. Chapter 11: Bienvenue au collège

Chapitre 11 : Bienvenue au collège des idiots

Salut à tous, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire ce magnifique chapitre, il sera assez long, du moins je l'espère, et il sera le prologue pour le prochain chapitre bonus où je raconterai comment mes amis et mon cousin s'en sont sortis avec Ichigo et sa clique, ce sera un chapitre spécial qui fera plus de 2000 mots^^. Mais il mettra un peu de temps à sortir, faute de temps. Un grand merci à Mayuu, Cécile et Thomas qui m'ont bien fait rire et qui continuent à m'encourager^^. Ma pièce a été un succès mais je suis malade et crevée maintenant…Passons maintenant aux réponses des rewiews dans l'ordre :

**Mayuu : Une autre petite histoire^^, c'est qu'elles commençaient à me manquer ! Tu ne seras pas seule pour très longtemps parce que je donne maintenant la parole à…..**

**Tôshiro : Juste finis en avec le suspense-_-'**

**Elfelou : C'est pas juste, tu as gâché la surprise. Bon maintenant juste dis lui ton commentaire !**

**Tôshiro : Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on confie le plus de travail-_-'…En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'aider Elfelou Mayuu-san, tu fais partie de celle pour qui elle continue l'histoire. En passant, MA BIBLIOTHEQUE N'EST PAS REMPLIE DE CONTES POUR ENFANT !Et puis c'est quoi ces suppositions sur mon intelligence et le fait que j'aime un peu Alice…**

**Elfelou : Mais il faut avouer que…Ben mince, il est parti-_-' désolé Mayuu, mais si tu veux, tu pourra lui poser une question la prochaine fois^^, allez, bonne lecture^^**

**Ashérit : Contente que tu sois du même avis que moi^^, je trouve que tu as parfaitement raison. Pour Ikkaku, ben il a pas trop trop le choix, vu qu'il veut mourir sous les ordres de Kempachi. Pour avoir des nouvelles, on va en avoir^^de plus le prochain chapitre sera entièrement consacré à ce que tu m'as demandé, donc patience sur ce point-là car je compte en faire un grand chapitre. Sinon, plus que deux rewiews et tu aura toi aussi un réponse faite par un personnage de Bleach (pour toi aussi cela sera Tôshiro si je ne m'abuse). En tout cas, bonne lecture^^**

**Freak : Tu as tout compris de travers, il ne fallait pas faire cinq messages d'un coup mais au fur et à mesure -_-'. En tout cas je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. J'ai décidé après mûre réflexion de donner aussi un rôle à Soi Fon. Tu le verras plus en détail dans les chapitres qui suivent. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ne sois pas le directeur de notre établissement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, sans doute mon instinct de survie qui fait surface. Pour ta Halli-chan, cela prendra beaucoup de chap avant de la faire apparaître, désolé mais je fais de mon mieux et je ne peux pas vraiment la faire apparaître de nulle part. Que la chance soit avec toi^^**

**Hallibel : Yo Freak, contente de te connaître^^Elfelou-chan m'a lue tes rewiews et m'a expliqué que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai obtenu un rôle dans l'histoire, merci beaucoup !Si tu es dans les chapitres bonus je serai heureuse de te rencontrer.+**

**Drack : Je suis contente que tu adores ma fic mais la prochaine fois…ne prends pas exemple sur Freak-_-'.**

**Cécile : Tu l'as dit, mais Elfelou te remercie tout de même pour tes rewiews et ta fidélité^^.**

**Mangaka33 : Un nouveaux XD, je suis contente que tu aimes Alice^^et moi en passant vu que nous sommes extrêmement similaires (sauf pour un ou deux détails). Continue à lire^^.**

**Shashiin : Comme me l'a dit Cécile tu es extrêmement perspicace dis donc !Tu verras la réponse à tes questions au fil du texte^^, pour l'histoire, je vais en effet totalement la modifier mais pas de panique, j'ai déjà fait le plan de tout l'arc donc je sais où je m'en vais. Pour les surprises, eh ben…il va en avoir une tonne rien que dans ce chapitre^^, mais sinon, j'espère que tu continueras à lire et à postez des rewiews, ça me booste vraiment.**

**Clochette : En voila une qui se réveille, non mais Cécile, je sais que tu aimes regarder des images d'Ikkaku et de Squalo durant ton temps libre mais tout de même, tu es le second personnage principal de cette fic alors fait un petit effort…**

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Allez, bonne lecture^^**

Alice POV

On nous fait passer par un portail violet bleu. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tôshiro nous fait signe de courir, lorsqu'on voit le monstre noir derrière nous, on y réfléchit pas vraiment à deux fois avant de prendre nos jambes à notre cou. Nos chemins était tous très différents, ceux de Renji et Ikkaku étaient parsemés de pointes et de piques. Tôshiro et Matsumoto contrôlaient très bien le leur et ils couraient sans la moindre difficulté. Celui de Cécile, par contre s'émiettait petit à petit, un peu comme celui d'Ichigo. Je lui tends la main pour lui permettre d'accéder à mon sentier, qui loin d'être aussi parfait que ceux de ma division et relativement stable. Seulement, dès qu'elle met un pieds dessus, il commence à s'effriter plus rapidement qu'avant. Nos supérieur le remarque et nous nous pressons au maximum. Une fois à l'extérieur, nous atterrissons dans le magasin d'Urahara, celui-ci devait nous attendre car son visage ne trahis pas la moindre expression. A peine suis-je totalement sortie, qu'on me projette par terre :

-ALICE !JE T'AIME !TU M'AS MANQUEE !

-Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit au même traitement Dolly-chan ?Pourquoi c'est toujours Alice la première ?

-Parce qu'elle, elle est sympa !

-Contente de te revoir Dolly !Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, mais si tu pouvais juste te relever s'il te plaît…

-Dites donc les filles, vous avez pris des formes durant ce mois…

-BAS LES PATTES LAURENT !

-C'était juste pour rire, viens me consoler ma petite Dolly, elles sont méchantes avec moi…

Je lui donne un coup de pieds pour l'éloigner d'elle.

-Tu ne la toucheras pas, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est encore innocente !

-Je te signale qu'elle regardait du yaoi entre Byakuran et Mukuro dans Reborn avec l'I-Touch de Thomas hier…

-C'est vrai que la personne la plus innocente du groupe c'est toi Alice…

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changé cousine, high five, j'avais envie de le faire à Laurent depuis un mois !

Je souris, cela fait vraiment du bien de tous les retrouver. Ils n'ont pas l'air mal en point, tout au contraire. Mon capitaine intervient :

-C'est bien tous ces bavardages mais comment on s'occupe du logement, on est pas mal…

Urahara lui répond :

-J'ai déjà tout arrangé, toi Matsumoto et Alice irez dormir chez Orihime, Renji dormira ici avec Dolly et Thomas et Ikkaku et Cécile iront chez un ami d'Ichigo.

Nous nous séparons et nous dirigeons vers nos maisons respectives, il est déjà très tard, Urahara nous donne des enveloppes qui prennent notre apparence et qu'il suffit d'avaler un soul candy pour sortir. Un fois chez Orihime, celle-ci nous indique que nous devrons partager une même chambre, je prends une couchette, Matsumoto un lit et Tôshiro le sofa. Le lendemain matin Matsumoto me réveille avec un sourire maléfique…gloups…qu'est-ce qui va encore m'arriver ?

-Alice-chan, aujourd'hui nous allons aller dans le collège d'Ichigo.

-Ok…et ?

-Il faut un UNIFORME !

Une minute : collège+uniforme+fille= PORT DE LA JUPE !

-Non, non, non, je vais porterais l'uniforme des garçons hein Matsumoto ?

Son sourire s'élargit et m****, je tente de m'enfuir mais Orihime débarque et je suis deux contre un, non que la dernière soit un réel problème. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'elle attaque mon point faible…

-HAHAHAHAHA, ORIHIME ARRETE CELA S'IL TE PLAIT !

-J'arrêterai de te chatouiller seulement si tu nous laisse te coiffer et t'aider à mettre un uniforme qui te mettra totalement en valeur.

-HAHAHA, DANS VOS REVES, HAHAHA

Résultat de la mâtinée, je suis en jupe et les deux m'ont coiffée et traitée comme une poupée Barbie. Sniff. Une fois à l'école je croise Cécile qui porte un uniforme de gars…

-Chanceuse, moi on m'a martyrisée et forcée à porter ce truc…

Tôshiro se rapproche de nous, va savoir pourquoi.

-Si tu veux, j'ai un uniforme masculin de rechange dans mon sac…

Mes yeux s'illuminent et scintillent de milles feux

-Sérieux ?YEAH !

-Désolé de te couper dans ton enthousiasme mais on a une réunion stratégique sur le toit maintenant.

-Cela attendra, il faut que je me débarrasse de cette horreur.

-Non, on a pas le temps, les hollows peuvent attaquer à tout moment.

-Justement, comment veux-tu que je me batte dans cela ?

-Juste viens maintenant !

-Nan.

-Viens, c'est important Alice !

-Dans tes rêves Tôshi-kun

-Pourquoi Tôshi-kun ?

-Tôshiro-kun, c'est trop long, c'est disproportionné par rapport à ton corps. En bref tu es P-E-T-I-T

-Arrête ton cirque deux minutes et viens !

-Make me.

Il me regarde deux secondes avant de me jeter sur son épaule. J'ai fais une erreur en lui disant cela.

-Laisse moi tout de suite !

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-DEPOSE-MOI !

-Non.

-Les gens nous regardent bizarrement !

-Qu'ils regardent autant qu'ils veulent je m'en contre-fiche.

-HINAMORI SE FAIT AGRESSER PAR UN COLLEGIEN !

-Tu sais ton truc ne marche pas deux fois…

-Juste dépose moi s'il te plaît.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre que tu me jettes sur ton épaule à chaque fois que cela t'arrange.

-Tu l'as dit toi même, cela m'arrange, alors pourquoi te déposer ?

-Tu m'énerves.

-Je sais.

-Alors dépose moi !

-On est presque arrivé de toute façon alors qu'est ce que cela peut changer ?

-DEPOSE MOI TOSHIRO !

-Non.

Je lui donne des coups de pieds dans le dos, rien y fait, il monte les escaliers qui mènent au toit sans la moindre difficulté comme s'il se promenait gaiement dans un champs de fleur (bon, je sais que la comparaison est stupide mais bon). Une fois arrivés à destination, les autres nous regarde, l'air qu'est ce qu'ils font ces deux là ?

-On est arrivé, dépose moi maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-JUSTE DEPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Il me dépose doucement par terre.

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là, la réunion stratégique va pouvoir commencer. Laurent prends la parole s'il te plaît.

-Bien, en fait dans le manga les arrancars vont débarquer pour capturer Orihime ce soir…

-Une minute, c'est quoi cette histoire de manga et c'est quoi un arrancar ?

-Quoi ?Alice et Cécile ne vous ont rien expliqué ?

-Elles étaient supposées nous expliquer quelque chose ?

-J'en reviens pas cousine, tu ne leur a rien dit ?

-Pas tout les détails, juste un peu pour éviter de trop modifier l'histoire…

-Comment cela pour éviter de modifier trop l'histoire ?

-Eh bien, c'est à dire que…

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu t'es sacrifiée à la place d'Hinamori, c'est bien un des personnages que tu hais le plus, mis à part Aizen ?

-J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique là…

-Bon je me lance, dans notre monde à moi, Cécile, Dolly, Laurent et Thomas, tous ceci n'est qu'une œuvre de fiction, un manga, dessiné par un auteur. En bref on connaît déjà à peu près ce qui va se passer.

-Et tu comptais nous avertir de ce léger détail quand ?

-Euh…jamais ?

-…

Après la passionnante mais inintéressante réunion de stratégie

Cécile POV

Bon qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ce soir, tout le monde est parti faire du shopping mis à part Ikkaku et moi…on est seul tout les deux…dans une grande maison…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !Il faut que j'arrête de penser croche !

-Cécile ça va, tu es toute rouge ?

-Oui, oui c'est bon…

-Tu es sûre ?

-DESOLE DE VOUS DERANGER LES AMOUREUX MAIS PUISQUE JE M'ENNUYAIS, J'AI DECIDER DE SKATTER !

Oh non, pas Laurent…

-Comment tu es rentré ?La porte est barrée ?

-Ben par la fenêtre.

Ok, une fois de retour chez nous, penser à toujours verrouiller mes fenêtres à double tour…

-Je suis pas seul, j'ai amené du monde !

Et voilà Alice, Tôshiro et Matsumoto qui débarquent…

-Maintenant qu'on est plusieurs, on va pouvoir jouer à la bouteille !

-NON !

Alice et moi avons crié en même temps. Pas question de jouer à cela, surtout pas avec Laurent…

-C'est quoi le problème, je ne connais pas ce jeu mais il a l'air amusant…

Ikkaku est un pauvre innocent….

-OUI !IL A L'AIR DRÔLE !

Pauvre Matsumoto, si elle savait.

-Je ne vois pas le problème à jouer à ce jeu.

Non !Tôshiro s'y met aussi, on a perdu la partie apparemment-_-

-MAJORITE pour la bouteille !

-Ouais, mais c'est pas moi qui leur explique ce que c'est réellement…

-Je m'en occupe, vu que c'est moi qui a proposé le jeu en premier. Alors, c'est très simple, on s'assoit en cercle avec une bouteille au milieu. On la fait tourner et la personne sur qui cela tombe, si c'est du sexe opposé, celui qui a tourné la bouteille doit si c'est la première fois faire une bise, la deuxième, en faire deux, la troisième un baiser et la quatrième et plus, se rouler une pelle.

Je vois les yeux des trois shinigamis se remplir d'horreur, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée dans quoi ils s'étaient engagés…

-Je commence vu que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée !

Nous nous asseyons en cercle et il fait tourner l'infâme bouteille, elle atterrit sur moi…Il me fait une bise et c'est à mon tour de la faire tourner, pas sur Tôshiro, pas sur Tôshiro, pas sur Tôshiro, Alice va me tuer sinon. Elle tombe sur Ikkaku. Ouf, sauvée pour l'instant.

_20 minutes plus tard_

Tout le monde avait déjà fait environ deux bises à chacun sauf Laurent et Matsumoto qui s'étaient roulé un de ces pelles ! En tout cas, c'est au tour de Tôshiro, et si cela tombe sur Alice, ils devront s'embrasser !Trop cute ! La bouteille tourne, tourne, tourne, et cela tombe sur…Alice !C'est trop drôle des les voir rougir tout les deux. Leurs têtes s'approchent….DRING,DRING, UNE COMMUNICATION VENANT DU SEIREITEI POUR HITSUGAYA-TAICHO !Et merde, juste au bon moment.

Tôshiro POV

J'allais embrasser Alice lorsque le système de communication vivant-mort a signalé un appel pour moi…dommage. J'aurai bien aimé l'embrasser…qu'est ce que je pense !En tout cas allons voir qui appelle à cette heure-là. Je me dirige vers la machine et je vois Hinamori…que ce passe-t-il !

-Hinamori, ça va ?Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Shiro-chan, je vais bien. Je t'appelle juste pour te dire quelque chose et t'en demander une autre.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Eh bien, je voulais te dire de ne pas faire confiance à Alice, c'est une fille horrible, un vrai monstre qui ne mériterais que la mort.

Alice, derrière moi, frémit.

-Et je voulais te demander de ne pas tuer Aizen, il est innocent, j'en suis sûre !Yamamoto-fukutaicho veut parler au monstre, je suis obligé de te laisser, à bientôt Shiro-chan !

-Bonjour Hitsugaya-taicho, je souhaiterais parler avec Auders-san.

-Pas le moindre problème, elle est juste à côté.

-Bonjour Yamamoto-Fukutaicho, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Alice-san, après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de faire de Soi Fon ton nouveau maître, il est important que tu développes le plus de compétences possibles. Elle arrivera demain.

-Bien.

-Je dois vous laisser maintenant, au revoir.

Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment choqué, par ce qu'Hinamori a dit. Pourquoi me demande-t-elle quelque chose comme cela ?J'ai besoin de réfléchir et d'être seul. Je sort rapidement sur le toit pour penser à tout cela.

Cécile POV

Tôshiro est brutalement parti après la déclaration d'Hinamori, pas étonnant. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de la tuer pour ce qu'elle a dit sur Alice !Qu'elle prenne garde à elle cette pauvre cruche (merci Mayuu pour l'idée en passant) ou je vais la trucider lentement, membres par membres ! Alice va rejoindre Tôshiro sur le toit, KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! S'il y a une personne qui peux vraiment consoler Hitsugaya c'est bien elle.

-Pauvre Tôshiro, je vais le rejoindre pour lui expliquer deux ou trois trucs sur la vie !

-LAURENT !

A l'aide de Ikkaku je le jette dehors et barricade toutes les fenêtres et surveille attentivement la seule non bloquée (celle où Tôshiro et Alice étaient partis). Bonne chance Alice, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Alice POV

Je sort par la fenêtre où mon cher taicho est parti, il doit probablement être sur le toit. J'entends un hurlement et un « A L'AIDE ! » au loin, je dois sûrement rêver…En tout cas, je me faufile sur le toit et m'assois à côté de Tôshiro. Celui-ci regarde les étoiles sans rien dire.

-Elles sont magnifique n'est-ce pas ?On croirait que l'on peut les attraper.

-…

-Tu sais, je suis sûre que ce qu'a dit Hinamori n'était pas pour te blesser, les évènements qui ont pris place l'ont tout simplement traumatisé. D'ici un ou deux ans elle s'en remettra, j'en suis sûre.

-Comment peux-tu me dire cela puisque tu ne me comprends pas !

-C'est faux, je te comprends beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Moi aussi j'ai une petite sœur, et je sais la peine que cela me causerait si jamais elle me trahirai, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je suppose que c'est la m^me chose avec Hinamori, à moins que tu ne la voit autrement….

Comme sa petite amie ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là…

-Tu as une petite sœur ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Marie, elle est adorable, toujours à essayer de faire de son mieux, à essayer de faire rire les personnes autour d'elle…

En fait, je me rends compte que depuis que je suis arrivée ici, c'est vraiment le seul moment où j'ai eu le temps de penser à ceux que j'ai laissé derrière…ils me manquent…tous.

-…Elle te manque ?

-Beaucoup…C'est pour cela, permet moi de t'offrir un conseil, laisse à Hinamori le temps de réaliser qu'Aizen est un monstre horrible (c'est sûr, le temps que son cerveau enregistre l'information…on peut attendre facilement un siècle ou deux) et qu'il mérite la mort. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger pour le mieux avec elle alors ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci Alice, pour tout.

-Ce n'est rien voyons, je déteste voir les personnes auxquelles je tiens broyer du noir, et puis être amis on s'entraide non ?

Son visage retrouve une paix et une sérénité. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, MISSION ACCOMPLIE !(pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être comme Diego là….)

-Les autres nous attendent en bas, tu viens Tôshi-kun ?

-Quand tu veux Lili-chan

-Lili-chan ?

-Vu que tu es trop jeune, ton nom ne correspond pas vraiment à ton âge, j'ai donc dû raccourcir.

-TOSHI !Espèce de copieur !

-Moi ?

-D'après toi…

Nous revenons donc par la fenêtre pour voir que Laurent à disparu…

-Les deux amoureux sont descendu ?

Je rougis et ne réponds rien, c'est gênant…

-JE SUIS DE RETOUR !ON VA FAIRE LA FIESTA !

-Laurent, comment as-tu fait pour entrer ?

-Simple comme bonjour Cécile, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir de shinigami pour traverser les murs. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis en retard c'est que j'ai cherché quelques bouteilles de vodka…

Il nous montre une bouteille.

-Laurent, je suis désolée (enfin pas vraiment…bon d'accord pas du tout) mais nous ne prendrons pas…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il me force à boire un grand verre de vodka. La terre commence à tourner et tout devient noir.

Tôshiro POV

Laurent enfonce littéralement un verre de vodka dans la bouche d'Alice pendant que Matsumoto fait de même avec moi. J'ai une assez bonne tolérance à l'alcool avec elle comme subordonnée mais on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas d'Alice. Elle vacille et je la rattrape alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Pauvre elle, ça ce voit tout de suite qu'elle n'en a jamais ou presque jamais bu. Cécile en profite pour se saouler avec Ikkaku. Au bout de 10 minutes ils sont dans les bras de l'autres s'embrassant. Ils en ont de la chance, j'aimerais que ce soit aussi facile avec Alice…Celle-ci se réveille regarde autour d'elle pour voir qu'elle est dans mes bras, elle rougit, se frotte la tête à la manière d'un chat, s'étire et m'embrasse…un minute… M'EMBRASSE !Elle retombe dans l'inconscience juste après cela. Cette soirée estdéfinitivement magique et je m'endors en enlaçant la fille que j'aime.


	13. Chapter 12: Ce qui me revient de droit

**Chapitre 12: Ce qui me revient de droit**

**Salut à tous, je suis de retour^^avec un nouveau chapitre…il va beaucoup faire avancer l'histoire même si certains d'entre vous ne vont pas vraiment apprécier -_-' il faut tout de même que je fasse ce chapitre axé sur un personnage sinon personne ne va rien comprendre à la suite de l'histoire et ce que je prévois de faire…Merci beaucoup à Cécile et Thomas^^ pour leur soutien et leur humour. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des rewiews. Passons maintenant aux réponses des rewiews dans l'ordre ,comme toujours :**

**Freak : Ce n'est rien^^Cela me fait plaisir que tu sois content, après tout cette fic est non seulement pour moi mais pour tout ceux qui la lisent. Je te fais confiance question chap bonus^^, allez, je vais laissez la parole à Soi-chan**

**Soi fon : Salut, ravie de te connaître, merci de poster des rewiews à chaque chapitre^^. Je vais demander à Elfelou de nous mettre moi, Hallibel et toi dans le chapitre bonus si tu es si sûr d'y participer. Que la chance soit avec toi, Freak.**

**ASHrit : Effectivement, c'est une grande preuve d'amour XP. Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Et merci de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur -_-'En passant, tu as obtenu 5 rewiews, un perso va donc te répondre aussi à partir du chapitre prochain, félicitation^^**

**Mayuu : Ne t'en fais pas, elles seront comptés pour une^^, pour le jeu je ne compte qu'une rewiew par chapitre^^ et si des personnes sont ex-æquo alors c'est la longueur qui en décidera. Merci pour mon erreur je le corrigerai à l'avenir. En passant, J'ADORE TES HISTOIRES ^^, celle que tu es en train d'écrire (il faut d'ailleurs que je pense à laisser une ou deux rewiews) et les petites que tu me sers de temps à autre, alors lâche pas, continu!**

**Tôshiro : Elle marque un point, ou plusieurs…MAIS MA BIBLIOTHEQUE N'EST PAS PLEINE DE CONTES POUR ENFANTS ET DE LIVRES ILLUSTRES!**

**Elfelou : Evite de hurler sur les lecteurs Tôshi-kun…**

**Tôshiro :… Et pourquoi donc?**

**Elfelou : Sinon j'écris un one-shot avec toi et Laurent ensembles, enfermés dans un placard très petit et très sombre.**

**Tôshiro : NON!TOUT MAIS PAS CELA!**

**Drack : Mici^^Mais j'ai un peu l'impression que tu te la coule douce en ce moment (je me trompe?) Sache tes tes 4 J'adore ne compteront que pour une et une seule rewiew-_-'.**

**Alice :…Je sens que j'ai oublié un truc que je devrai me rappeler là…Maudit alcool…**

**Sashiin : Je crois qu'avec ce chapitre tu vas haïr encore plus Hinamori (réaction de Cécile après l'avoir lu : JE VAIS LA TUER!). Tu verras le réveil dans les moindres détails dans le chapitre suivant, alors patience^^. Pour les Zanpakutos, t'inquiète, j'ai déjà leurs noms et ce qu'ils vont faire (discussion d'une heure avec eux…). La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu ne seras pas déçue XD. Pour les assauts de Dolly, bienvenu dans ma vie de tout les jours^^.**

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour^^, bonne lecture.**

Hinamori POV

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, j'en suis sûre, j'ai tout vu. Mais pour qui elle se prend cette fille, elle arrive ici, chamboule la vie de tout le monde, en particulier la mienne, tente de me tuer et prends ce qui me revient totalement de droit, Shiro-chan. Elle lui a lavé le cerveau ce monstre, le pauvre innocent. Avant il m'aurait consolé de la perte de mon cher Aizen-taicho, m'aurait dit que tout allait bien se passer, mais là rien, juste de l'indifférence, on dirait qu'il s'en fichait complètement de ma peine et de ma douleur. Je vais lui faire payer les changements qu'elle a faits à ma vie, c'est à cause d'elle qu'Aizen-sama a été injustement accusé! C'est totalement immérité, elle a Shiro-chan et Fon-taicho pour maîtres!Elle a tout ce que je souhaitais au plus profond de mon cœur, et pourtant moi cela fait des années que je travaille sans rien avoir, mais elle, elle arrive et tout lui est dû!La garce ne va pas tarder à comprendre son erreur de s'être frottée à moi!Mais comment faire?La tuer devant tout le monde m'attirerais des ennuis, même si je meurs d'envie de lui transpercer le corps, alors l'empoisonner?Mais avec quoi?Et comment faire sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive?Retournons dans ma chambre, j'y trouverai bien une idée. Je me dirige vers mes quartiers, rentre après avoir barré la porte et voit mon capitaine adoré juste devant moi!C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie depuis qu'Alice m'a tout volé!

-Aizen-sama!Vous êtes revenu! Vous avez déjoué les plans du monstre! Vous allez reprendre les commandes de notre division!

Il me caresse affectueusement les cheveux.

-Pas tout à fait ma chère Hinamori-chan, je passe pour un traître et meurtrier ici, tout cela à cause d'elle. Si tu savais comment j'ai souffert. Je ne peux rester longtemps, malheureusement car je souhaitais passer du temps avec toi.

-Si seulement je pouvais la tuer!Elle m'a tout pris, Shiro-chan, toi, mes amis…mes rêves…TOUT!

Je fonds en larmes. Il m'enlace doucement. Comme j'ai longtemps espéré ce moment, je voudrais qu'il dure éternellement.

-Hinamori-chan, je vais bientôt devoir partir mais avant je souhaite te demander une faveur.

-Laquelle Aizen-sama, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, vous n'avez qu'à demander.

-Je veux que tu tue Alice et Cécile. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose que tu ne dois dire à personne. Il y a une ancienne prophétie, appelée prophétie des Uchihas en raison de la personne qui l'a énoncée, Madara Uchiha. Voici ce qu'elle raconte :

_Bleu et rouge. Eau et feu. Lumière et chaos. Tout cela partira des deux voyageuses, de mondes en mondes, de pays en pays, non contrôlées elles causeront la fin de ce monde. Mais lorsque le diamant et l'ébène seront donnés, elles chercheront le chaos à sa source et le détruiront. Mais si c'est le rubis et l'ardoise alors notre monde sera condamné et le futur détruit. Nul ne pourra rien n'y faire. C'est pour cela que mon autre moi donnera naissance au serpent qui assurera notre opulence._

Ceci est la première prédiction à propos de la fin du monde, mais ce n'est pas la seule, il y a beaucoup de variantes. Alice et Cécile doivent être tuées pour assurer notre avenir. Elles sont les filles de la prophétie, tu as bien vu le zanpakuto de la première, non?Il représente l'eau. C'est tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir.

-Mais comment puis-je faire cela, déjà, je vais avoir du mal à en tuer une alors deux, ça paraît bien au-dessus de mes forces?

-Je vais te donner un cadeau, un précieux, j'espère que tu le chériras et que tu le partageras avec la personne que tu aimes. Car il est fait pour être partager avec le plus de personnes possibles.

C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa. Mais au lieu d'une douce sensation, on aurait que le feu me dévorait vivante, je sentais mon âme changer, se putréfier, se mélanger à d'autres.

-Voici mon cadeau, la force de te battre, mi-arrancar, mi-shinigamis, tu les dépasseras tous. Je vais t'emmener dans le monde des vivants, accomplis bien ta mission pour mon avenir. Tu pourras contaminer une autre personne en faisant la même chose que je t'ai faite, c'est-à-dire en l'embrassant. Choisis bien ta cible. Et ne rate pas. Je te fais confiance, laisse ta haine pour Alice grandir, grandir, grandir, et alors tu la démembreras, la brûleras vivante comme une sorcière puis tu l'a tueras. Va et sois forte. Il te faudra plusieurs jours avant de te remettre complètement et d'autres encore pour maitriser ton nouveau corps. Je les occuperais en attendant.

Je n'ai plus la force de me tenir debout, je brûle, je meurs de froid, on m'écartèle, me coupe en morceaux, me dissèque et tout cela en même temps. Je souffre horriblement. Aizen-sama me prends dans ses bras et m'amène à travers un portail. Il me dépose dans une grotte, je tombe inconsciente à cause de la douleur.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin. Mes ongles sont devenus des griffes, il y a un trou au niveau de mon épaule et j'ai des oreilles de chat. J'ai soif de sang. Un enfant est ligoté à côté de moi. Un jeune garçon. Je lui tranche la carotide pour m'abreuver. Cela fait du bien. Beaucoup. Je ronronne d'aisance. Il me hâte tant d'en faire autant à Alice!Je trépigne d'impatience mais ce n'est pas le temps, pas encore. Mon corps me fait encore horriblement mal. Je me recouche pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Dans peu de temps je récupèrerais ce qui me revient justement de droit. Shiro-chan et moi nous nous abreuverons ensemble du sang d'Alice et de Cécile puis nous resterons ensemble, pour l'éternité. Il me tarde tellement que ce jour arrive!Mais avant prenons le maximum de forces possible, je sens que mon nouveau corps et mes nouvelles capacités vont beaucoup me plaire. Je sombre petit à petit dans un sommeil aux rêves agréables avec mon amoureux et Alice déchiquetée.

Normal POV

Alors que la jeune fille, si on peut vraiment l'appeler comme cela, était endormie, une ombre se détacha du plafond, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et parti aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée, de la grotte. Du jeune garçon, il ne restait que les os et les cheveux.

**Chapitre terminé!Je sais qu'il est assez court…et gore…mais bon, c'est la vie. Je posterai le prochain chapitre assez rapidement d'ici un ou deux jours, alors à la prochaine^^.**

**Elfelou-chan**


	14. Chapter 13: Le dernier réveil

**Chapitre 13: Le dernier réveil**

**Yo tout le monde je suis de retour avec plus d'énergie que jamais^^. Le dernier chapitre ne concernait pas vraiment ce qui vous intéressait, je m'en doute, mais tout ceci est très important pour l'histoire alors veuillez me pardonner. Le prochain chapitre sera le chapitre bonus tant attendu par Mayuu et Ashérit. Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des rewiews et à ceux me soutiennent quotidiennement. J'annonce officiellement que les chroniques d'une maladroite ne se limiteront pas à Bleach. Je compte amener mon histoire dans Naruto. Avez-vous des suggestions si vous souhaitez un autre manga?Je serai ravie d'entendre vos demandes car les histoires que j'écris ne sont pas juste pour moi mais pour tout ceux qui veulent la lire et si les lecteurs souhaitent des choses alors la moindre des choses que l'auteur peut faire c'est les écouter et voir si cela colle avec son plan^^ (demandez donc à Freak et à Ashérit). Cela me fera plaisir car ça montrera votre intérêt pour la fic. En passant est-ce que cela vous dit un nouveau karaoké?(Cette fois j'y inclurai Soi Fon, Ichigo, Renji, Ishida et peut-être Hallibel si vous le souhaitez)Vous avez d'ici environ, attendez je calcule, 3-4 chapitres pour demander une personne particulière peut importe laquelle (mais je précise que les demandes pour Aizen, Hinamori et Yamamoto seront automatiquement annulées), je choisirai entre les personnes proposées 4 personnes en plus de Dolly, Alice, Matsumoto, Cécile, Ikkaku, Laurent et Tôshiro. Maintenant, après tout ce blabla, passons aux réponses des rewiews :**

**Mayuu : Tu auras bien des occasions de la haïr dans le futur, crois moi. Sinon, Hinamori ne va pas l'appeler Aizen-taicho vu qu'il ne l'est plus -_-' cela lui rappellerai de mauvais souvenirs. Pour la prophétie, tu chauffes, dis donc j'ai des lecteurs très perspicaces^^. Mais avant de trop t'en dire, je passe la parole à Tôshiro.**

**Tôshiro : Je m'excuse pourla dernière fois, j'étais trop brutal-_-. En passant, je te remercie pour avoir coupé la parole à Aizen, il le méritai, et pas qu'un peu. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas l'histoire du diamant, elfelou dis que tu chauffes mais j'ai moi même du mal à comprendre où elle veut aller…donc je ne peux pas t'aider, désolé.**

**Ashrit : En fait, c'est le personnage que j'aime le moins dans le manga avec Aizen. Je suppose que tu comprends, la personne la plus proche de Tôshiro lui fait du mal et reste pathétique en brisant le cœur des autres avec ses imbécillités-_-, tu voulais savoir qui allais te répondre, et bien voilà :**

**Tôshiro : Pourquoi c'est TOUJOURS à moi de répondre.**

**Moi : De 1, tu ne réponds pas toujours alors n'exagères pas et de deux, tu es populaire, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**Tôshiro : Laisses tomber. En tout cas Ashrit, tu changes de pseudo…d'abord Ashérit et maintenant Ashrit…**

**Moi : La menace de la dernière fois tient toujours.**

**Tôshiro : En tout cas, je te remercie du fond du cœur de lire et de poster des rewiews chaque chapitre. Et merci aussi pour m'apprécier, cela serait agréable de se voir dans un chapitre bonus.**

**Moi : En amis.**

**Tôshiro : Bien sûr, en amis. A la prochaine.**

**Freak : Je ne compte pas, mais absolument pas, mettre un truc aussi génial que le sharingan à Hinamori (il y a une limite à tout). Je précise qu'il n'existe pas seulement une prophétie, rappelle toi la bibliothèque…Oups, je crois que j'en dis trop-_-. Le prochain chapitre bonus sera le prochain. Sache que je partage tout à fait ton point de vue sur Hinamori mais je ne compte pas faire aussi simple et Mary-sue de faire en sorte qu'Alice et Cécile la batte sans le moindre problème, tu verras^^. Pour les efforts que je fais, je trouve que cela en vaut largement la peine, car je veux que le plus de personnes possibles soient heureux après avoir lu mon histoire^^toi et tout les autres y compris.**

**Soi Fon : Resalut, après avoir, avec Hallibel, énervé Elfelou pendant…mettons beaucoup de temps, j'ai obtenu qu'un chapitre où moi et elle sera fait et, si tu continu à poster des rewiews, tu y seras envoyé^^. Par contre…elle a interdit le fait que tu sois en couple avec nous deux, il va falloir que tu choisisses T.T +**

**Sashiin : Quand je disais qu'il y avait des personnes très perspicaces qui lisaient ma fic…En passant, Cécile est à fond avec toi et elle accepte ton offre avec plaisir, reste à savoir quand et où le faire (un peu dur non?). L'histoire va totalement être modifié, mais pour le travail imaginatif, ne t'inquiètes pas le moins du monde, j'en ai de grosses réserves.^^A la prochaine.**

**Clochette : Avoue, tu dois être fière de moi, d'habitude c'est toi qui écrit du gore^^.**

**J'ai traité tout le monde!Bonne lecture à tous^^**

Cécile POV

Je me suis réveillée, en pleine forme, dans les bras d'Ikkaku, je me rappellerai à jamais de cette nuit. Après tout, c'est la nuit ou la personne que j'aime c'est confessée. Je m'en souviens dans les moindres détails :

_Flashback_

_Alice s'est écroulée, la pauvre, je ne savais pas qu'elle supportait très mal l'alcool. Ikkaku passe un bras autour de ma taille, je lui souris. Il me passe un verre de vodka. Je le bois, c'est divin. Il prend alors une pose sérieuse et, sans lâcher ma taille, il me dit :_

_-Cécile, je t'aime._

_Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, je lui réponds : _

_-Moi aussi._

_C'est alors qu'il m'embrasse avec fougue et envie._

_Fin du flashback_

Je regarde autour de moi, Laurent dort dans les bras de Matsumoto, la tête…je vais éviter de préciser ou mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a des oreillers bien confortables, pour lui. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Alice assoupie dans les bras de Tôshiro endormi, celui-ci la tient serrée dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier :

-KAWAIIIIIIII!

Bien évidemment cela a réveillé tout le monde, mis à part Alice et Tôshiro.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cécile-chan?

-Matsumoto, regarde donc Alice et Tôshiro.

Elle les regarde et s'exclame :

-KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ce qui a pour conséquence de réveiller Tôshiro. Il regarde autour de lui, rougit lorsqu'il aperçoit Alice dans ses bras puis nous regarde l'air no comment please. Je souris, ils sont vraiment trop mignon tout les deux. Ils devraient vraiment se mettre en couple. Une idée germe dans mon esprit, on va les laisser seuls tout les deux et on verra bien ce qui arrivera. J'espère pour Alice que Tôshiro n'est pas comme Laurent, même si j'en doute fort, quoiqu'avec plusieurs décennies avec Matsumoto…

-Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Laurent, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose de très important que j'ai oublié hier. Venez, on sort.

-Mais je viens juste de me réveiller et j'ai faim…

-On prendra notre petit-déjeuner à la boulangerie Laurent. Dépêchez-vous!

Ils sortent tous, en grommelant plus ou moins. Une fois qu'il ne reste que Tôshiro et moi comme personne consciente dans la pièce je lui dis :

-Écoute moi bien génie, si j'apprends qu'Alice c'est réveillée autre part que dans tes bras, tu vas le payer chèrement. Profites bien du temps seul avec elle et si tu la blesse, je jure que tu vas avoir peur de ton ombre pour les siècles à venir. Ah, oui, j'oubliai, ne fais rien de trop pervers ou osé.

-Tu me prends pour qui?Laurent?

-Non, je te prends pour un garçon, nuance, en tout cas je te fais confiance, ne la trahis pas. Bonne chance!

Je sors sur ses mots.

Tôshiro POV

Cécile est partie, il ne reste que moi et Alice dans la pièce. Elle est vraiment ravissante quand elle dort. On dirait un ange. Je me penche un peu pour contempler son visage endormi. J'écarte doucement les boucles brunes de son visage pour mieux l'admirer. Elle a une magnifique innocence dans son sommeil. Je pourrais rester comme cela des heures sans me lasser. Puis, tout à coup, elle s'agite comme dans un cauchemar. Elle murmure :

-Non, ne fais pas ça. Il ne t'a rien fait! NON!

Elle se réveille brusquement pour voir son visage à quelques millimètres du mien.

Alice POV

J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible, un monstre aux oreilles de chat voulait me tuer mais a d'abord déchiqueté un pauvre enfant. Tôshiro riait à côté d'elle, c'était horrible. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir le visage de mon taicho à quelques millimètres seulement de mon visage. Je rougis comme une malade pour me lever brusquement, gênée. C'est vraiment embarrassant. Me regardait-il dormir?Non, cela serait trop beau pour être vrai. En tout cas, je me demande ou s'on passé les autres.

-Euh…Toshi-kun, ils sont partis ou Cécile, Matsumoto et compagnie?

-Pas la moindre idée, Cécile a juste brusquement dit qu'elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose. Elle a emmené tout le groupe avec elle.

Je reconnais bien là mon amie, trouver un moyen pour que je sois seule avec Tôshiro. Je paris qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs heures…QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE!Si je commets le moindre faux pas Tôshiro saura que je l'aime…CATASTROPHE!

-Dis, Alice, tu as rêvé de quoi pour hurler comme cela dans ton sommeil?

-J'étais dans une grotte. Petite mais assez spacieuse pour contenir cinq personnes sans trop manquer d'espace. La moitié était envahie par un lac souterrain qui avait l'air de continuer au loin mais il faisait si sombre que je n'en suis pas sûre. Sur le côté, il y avait un jeune garçon, 10 ans maximum, qui était ligoté et bâillonné, on ne pouvait l'entendre mais ses yeux détenaient une peur immense. Je n'ai compris pourquoi que lorsque j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait au milieu de la grotte, un monstre, mi-homme, mi-chat. Je crois que c'était une femelle mais je n'ai pas vu son visage alors je n'ai pas pu vraiment juger. Mais tu étais à côté d'elle, changé, toi aussi, en mi-homme, mi-chat. Tu riais comme un dément alors qu'elle dormait. Lorsqu'elle c'est levée, elle s'est jetée sur le garçon comme s'il n'était qu'un pauvre morceau de viande et…et…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Pour moi, toute vie est sacrée. Ce qui c'est passé dans la grotte était une horreur pure et simple. Tôshiro s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Il caresse mes cheveux avec douceur tout en me disant :

-Tout va bien, ce n'est pas la réalité, juste un cauchemar. Détends-toi, tout est fini. Rien n'était réel, personne n'est mort. Et je suis moi, juste à côté de toi avec des oreilles normales.

Je me laisse doucement bercer par ses douces paroles. Mes larmes cessent. Mais intérieurement, j'ai l'impression que tout cela c'est réellement passé, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Merci Tôshi-kun.

-Ce n'est rien, à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier soir…

-De quoi veux-tu parler?De la bouteille, la discussion avec Hinamori et après avec moi ou le fait que je ne supporte pas du tout l'alcool et que je suis restée inconsciente toute la soirée?

-Tu…ne te souviens de rien?

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, j'ai bien été inconsciente durant toute la fête non?

-Je suis sensée me souvenir de quelque chose? J'ai fait quelque chose d'humiliant pendant que j'étais saoule?

Pitié que je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de mon affection pour lui, PITIÉ DIEU, SI TU EXISTES!

-Non, rien de trop gênant, tu as juste fait cela…

C'est alors qu'il m'embrasse avec douceur.


	15. Chapitre bonus

Chapitre bonus

Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour^^. Merci pour toutes vos rewiews. JE SOUHAITERAI AVOIR VOTRE ATTENTION A TOUS !Je crois que je l'ai maintenant^^. Je propose un concours de poésie, moi, Cécile et Dolly en seront les juges. Il y a une limite à trois poèmes par participant, le thème est libre mais il doit y avoir un titre. Le prix ?Un one-shot avec votre personnage préféré de bleach, naruto ou même de ma fic et…un oc que vous aurez créé. Il fera entre 2000 et 10 000 mots, selon mon inspiration et mon temps. Vous pouvez soumettre le poème par deux façons différentes :

- en postant une rewiew

**-en m'écrivant un message privé**

**Le concours se terminera le 1****e**** juillet et le gagnant sera annoncé le 3 juillet, alors tous à vos crayons, plumes, claviers, grenouilles ou tout ce qui vous passe sous la main et bonne chance.**

**En passant, vu que mes exams se rapprochent à grands pas, j'ai décidé de faire la partie où Laurent, Dolly et les autres arrivent dans une histoire séparée qui comportera deux ou trois chapitres. Le premier sera posté d'ici une semaine (désolé de ne cesser de rallonger la période de temps, mais j'en ai grandement besoin et je ne peux pas passer 24h/24 à écrire, même si j'aimerais beaucoup).**

**Je passe maintenant aux réponses des rewiews :**

**Mayuu : LOL, juste LOL, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes rewiews me donnent envie de continuer à écrire^^. Pour Tôshiro avec des oreilles de chat, j'essayerais d'en trouver une, je mettrai l'adresse sur mon profil*w*. Je suis désolé que tu ne supporte pas Naruto, y aurait-il un autre manga que tu lis ?(je suis en fait en train de peaufiner mon plan et un troisième manga serait bien utile, sauf que…j'ai pas vraiment d'idée…). Je te passe Tôshiro, qui est ravi après ta dernière rewiew :**

**Tôshiro : Je ne suis pas Kawai !C'est juste pour les filles. Mis à part cela, je suis curieux de voir quel poème tu vas écrire ( tant que ce n'est pas sur le fait que je suis kawai ou cute, ça me va). Et les oreilles de chats ne me vont pas du tout, Elfelou a essayé et mettons…qu'elle l'a regretté par la suite.**

**Elfelou : Cela en valait la peine, cela met en valeur ton côté Kaw…**

**Tôshiro : Au suivant !**

**Ashrit : Désolé pour le délai qui a augmenté, c'est juste que j'ai pensé que cela plus convenable et plus simple à faire. D'un autre bord, je ne serai pas limité et vu que je suis très bientôt en vacances, cela va avancer vite, ne t'en fais pas^^. **

**Tôshiro : Pourquoi tout le monde me trouve adorable, cute ou kawai…Je suis pas vraiment le genre. Yachiru est idéale pour cela. Mais non, il a fallu que cela tombe sur moi.**

**Elfelou : Tu n'es pas là pour te plaindre mais pour répondre à la rewiew.**

**Tôshiro : Tu veux quel personnage au karaoké, tu peux aussi proposer une chanson, Elfelou m'a précisé que tu pouvais me faire chanter une chanson de ton choix tant qu'elle n'est pas trop injurieuse ou osée.**

**Freak : J'adore prendre le temps de répondre individuellement aux personnes qui me lisent. Je trouve que c'est sympa et puis, c'est pas comme si je réflichissais trois heures avant d'écrire un seul mots, je n'ai droit au max qu'à une heure d'ordi par jour alors je me débrouille^^. Je sais que je suis cruelle, MOUHAHAHA, bon d'accord, je l'avoue, cela ne le fait pas trop -_-' mais il faut laisser une chance à d'autres personnes aussi et je n'ai jamais écris à propos d'une relation à trois alors…il vaut mieux éviter. J'ai pris ton idée pour le chapitre bonus, comme tu vas bientôt t'en apercevoir. Je te passe Halli-chan^^**

**Hallibel : Je viens d'utiliser mon talent de persuasion pour convaincre Elfelou-chan, elle veut bien nous mettre en couple, moi, toi et Soi Fon, si tu gagnes le concours de poésie dans le one-shot promis. ^^. Elle se coupe vraiment en quatre en ce moment pour satisfaire tout le monde. Passe une bonne semaine et que la chance soit avec toi.**

**Shashiin : Eh oui, il y a un truc entre Matsumoto et Laurent^^. Contente que tu aimes mes surnoms, je crois que tu es la seule à l'utiliser couramment dans les rewiews. A propos du rêve d'Alice, tu as en parti raison, tu vas voir pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres^^. Cécile te propose un coup de main avec des haches ou des pistolet…reste à savoir quand vous allez le faire-_-'. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire mourir Hinamori tout de suite, cela bouleverserait toute mon histoire T.T et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la refaire. A la prochaine rewiew, tu auras quelqu'un de la fic qui te répondra^^**

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Passons maintenant au chapitre bonus en tant que tel, je ne suis pas responsable des morts par rire. Bonne lecture à tous^^**

Mayuuki POV

Bonjour à tous, mon nom est Mayuuki Tsukiyo. Si j'écris ces lignes c'est pour vous prévenir tous du grand danger qui plane sur vous, qui lisez cette histoire. Commençons par le commencement, j'ai 17 ans et je viens…je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Pour ma taille, je ne suis ni petite, ni grande, juste dans la moyenne. J'ai de long cheveux blond et des yeux verts émeraudes. J'ai des formes qui mettons…ne sont pas à la hauteur de Matsumoto mais qui suffisent néanmoins à attirer l'attention sur moi. Enfin voilà. Laissez moi vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé pour que vous ne faisiez pas la même erreur fatidique que j'ai faite, innocente que j'étais.

Tout à commencer alors que je lisait le dernier chapitre de « Chroniques d'une maladroite » et je me demandais comment Elfelou allait mettre en scène mon chapitre bonus. J'ai posté une rewiew puis, tout à coup, une fenêtre est apparue sur mon écran d'ordinateur avec marqué dessus :

« Félicitation, vous avez été choisi pour animer le chapitre bonus d'Elfelou »

C'est alors qu'un vortex c'est ouvert et j'ai été aspirée dans mon ordinateur. Je suis atterrie dans une salle avec des fauteuils et une grande roue avec marqué le nom de tout les chapitres de l'histoire. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs long et aux yeux violets est apparue à son tour dans la salle elle m'a dit :

-Bienvenue dans la première étape de notre grand jeu^^. Mon nom est Kumiko, je suis en quelque sorte la muse qui veille sur Elfelou. Sauf que je lui doit obéissance et respect car elle a prouvé son talent en écrivant et dessinant sans mon aide. Tu as été désignée par ma patronne pour animer un chapitre bonus de cette histoire, je serai avec toi durant tes voyages à travers l'histoire alors ne t'en fais pas. Ah, j'avais oublié, si tu meurs, tu es renvoyée dans ton monde sous la forme soit d'un bernard-l'hermite ,d'un thon ou d'un castor.

-Et comment je fais pour revenir saine et sauve ?

-Il suffit de gagner le jeu. On commence ?

-…Oui…

C'est alors qu'elle a tourné la roue, elle a indiqué chapitre 9, verre et karaoké.

-Et c'est parti pour un tour^^

-U…une minute, je…je n'ai pas le droit à un…pouvoir ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Bien sûr, mais pas pour la première épreuve, allons-y !

Un nouveau vortex c'est ouvert nous projetant directement sur le vieux papi en train de regarder les autres chanter.

-Qu'est-ce que….

-Cool Raoul, Elfelou m'a envoyé, c'est pour le grand jeu.

-Je vois, et qui est l'élue ?

-La voici.

Elle m'a pointé du doigt, je me suis alors faite toute petite. Pour éviter de me faire remarquer.

-Alors c'est elle la première du groupe ?Elle paraît bien frêle.

-Oui mais Elfelou l'a choisi alors pas de discussion.

-Euh…c'est quoi cette histoire d'élu et de jeu ?

-J'expliquerai toutes les règles lorsque tous les autres seront là. En attendant, ce karaoké m'a l'air bien sobre, et si on y rajoutais un peu de magie ?

C'est alors qu'elle s'empare de mon bras et le pointe vers le groupe qui chante.

-Tsuki, Miko, KISEKI !

Alice, Cécile, Dolly et toutes les filles eurent leurs habits transformés en tenue de maid ou de bunny girl. Pour les gars, leurs vêtements changèrent pour soit un costume de spiderman venom soit un costume de serveur.

-KUMIKO !

Alice vint vers nous en tenue de maid :

-KUMIKO !Je savais qu'Elfelou t'avait donné le pouvoir de modifié la fic, mais qui t'a permis de changer nos vêtements !

-Euh…moi ?

-Attrapez là !

-Mayuuki-chan, A L'AIDE !

-Kumiko-chan…tu me fais mal…arrête de te cacher derrière mon dos…

-Mais c'est la petite nouvelle !Ravie de te rencontrer, moi c'est Alice.

-Tsuki, Miko, KISEKI !

Une explosion de fumée arriva alors, et je sentis qu'on m'agrippais et m'entraînais en dehors sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce sois. Une fois en dehors de la fumée, je vis que c'étais Kumiko.

-Bon, écoute moi bien, je dois aller chercher les autres, alors pas de bétises OK ? Je serais pas trop longue.

-…Ha..ha…hai…

-Bien, à plus !

A peine avait-elle disparue qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, c'était Byakuya.

-Elfelou m'a assigné comme étant ton gardien, suis moi s'il te plaît, je vais te montrer la chambre où tu vas dormir.

C'est ici que je me trouve présentement, dans ma chambre, même si je dois avouer que Byakuya est vraiment beau (il a à peine 20 ans en apparence !) je préférais ma vie d'avant. Donc je vous mets en garde contre Kumiko et Elfelou, CE SONT DES DEMONS !

Alors, aimé, pas aimé ?Dites ce que vous pensez, je ne vous mangerez pas *sourire de sadique*.En passant la formule que Kumiko utilise est : »Lune, lune, Miracle ! » Et la prochaine adorable victime est…Freak !Qui a battu d'une rewiew bien placée Drack !J'attends ton OC avec impatience (tu as environ 2 semaines pour me l'envoyer sinon je prendrai quelqu'un d'autre, soit par review soit par message privé). Si tu as oublié comment faire, je donne tout les détail dans mon premier chapitre bonus. Bye à tous^^Et à la semaine prochaine.


	16. Chapter 15: Entraînement et enlèvement

**Chapitre 15: Entraînement et enlèvement**

**Coucou à tous^^…bon je sais, j'ai mis plus qu'une semaine -_-'…mais j'ai plusieurs bonnes excuses, de un j'avais mes exams et mettons que j'en avais marre après celui de français…(un maximum!il y a avait un maximum de 4 pages et j'ai terminé 3 quart d'heures en avance) et qu'après avec l'anniv de Laurent, le baby-sitting et les sorties ben j'avais pas trop le temps. De plus le deuxième ordi a planté résultat je ne l'ai quasiment plus (le problème sera réglé dans deux semaines heureusement^^). Je reviens du quartier chinois (POSTERS!) et une vague d'inspi m'a frappé, j'ai donc du faire des pieds et des mains mais…me voilà. Il y aura un petit bonus à la fin pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. Allons, assez parlé de moi, passons aux réponses des rewiews dans l'ordre :**

**Freak : Pour tes costumes, je n'avais pas la moindre idée quoi faire…dsl si cela ne t'a pas trop plu. Sinon, GÉNIAL!Tu vas sérieusement commencer à écrire?Je te souhaite merde (ou bonne chance selon ce que tu préfère), j'espère que tu me ferras signe lorsque tu commenceras à écrire et, en passant, j'attends toujours ton Oc. **

**Hallibel : FREAK!Devine quoi?Elfelou a accepté de nous mettre tous les trois ensembles dans le chapitre bonus!**

**Elfelou : Après que tu m'aies harcelée durant 24h sur 24…de plus Soi s'y est mise aussi alors je n'avais pas trop le choix…**

**Hallibel : J'ai hâte de lire ton poème, et bonne chance pour ton bac^^**

**Mayuu : Dis cela à Jeremy et il va éclater de rire en te disant que je suis le chien de Satan lui-même…Mais j'apprécie ton compliment. En passant j'ai vraiment apprécié tes poèmes, ils sont loin d'être aussi pires que tu le prétends. En passant pour les deux mangas, on a les mêmes personnages préférés, fou non?**

**Tôshiro : Ange de glace hein, j'aurais plutôt dit démon.**

**Elfelou : Tu casses toute l'ambiance là…**

**Tôshiro : Parce qu'il y en avait une?**

**Elfelou : *.* Ma menace tient toujours.**

**Tôshiro : -_-'Elfelou te remercie pour ta remarquable et sublime participation dans son modeste concours de poème. Ils sont vraiment d'une excellente qualité et tu te sous-estime gravement lorsque tu dis qu'ils sont nuls. Et, soi-disant…JE NE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN, ai du respect pour tes ainés!**

**Drack : Ton ordi a laché?Dommage, tu as perdu d'une seule voix^^' **

**Hinamori : Enfin quelqu'un qui m'apprécie pour ma juste valeur^^**

**Elfelou : Hinamori?**

**Hinamori :Oui?**

**Elfelou : Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Hinamori : T.T**

**Ashrit : Je ne sais pas *aura maléfique qui ne sort de nulle part* en passant, je doute que tu reste en vie très longtemps si Tôshiro savait que tu avais proposé cela…et qu'il avait été obligé de la chanter. Si tu as d'autres idées de chansons, n'hésites pas^^**

**Tôshiro : Alors comme cela je suis irréel? Je dois prendre cela comme un compliment ou une insulte?**

**Shashiin : Tu sais, avec un peu de chance (ou de malchance tout dépendant du point de vue) tu vas bientôt les rejoindre. Bienvenue au club de ressortissantes du test de français-_-'Pour ma part je pense avoir bien réussis (surtout la partie rédaction) mis à part deux trois points de grammaires T.T Cécile propose écartèlement avant ou après la hachette…**

**Cécile : Oui!Ou alors on la livre à Mayuri qui s'en servira et la dissèquera pour ses expériences^^On est sur la même longueur d'onde, du moins sur ce point là. Tu as parfaitement raison pour grimjow, quoique…tu risques un peu beaucoup ta vie en le caressant.**

**Je crois que j'ai fais le tour, comme d'hab quoi^^. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire le bonus à la fin^^**

Deux jours plus tard

Alice POV

Soi Fon est arrivée hier, et j'ai mon premier entraînement avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle va m'amener dans la forêt dans un endroit obscur que personne ne connait pour éviter d'être dérangé. Snif, je ne pourrais pas voir Tôshiro durant ce temps, mais j'imagine que cela en vaut largement la peine, après tout, ce n'est pas donné de s'entraîner avec la shinigami la plus puissante du Seireitei. On c'est déplacée en prenant soin de ne pas nous faire suivre et, au bout de deux heures de course dans les arbres, nous sommes arrivées à destination. C'est une vaste clairière, environ 1 km de long sur 500 mètres de large. Nous avons commencé par dresser le camp et mon nouveau maître est parti en repérage pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Je l'entends d'ailleurs revenir.

-Personne dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, nous sommes seules. L'entraînement va pouvoir commencer. Durant tout ce temps, tu m'appelleras maître Fon et tu me traiteras avec respect. Est-ce clair?

-Oui, maître Fon.

-Bien, les techniques que je vais t'apprendre sont des techniques secrètes maîtrisées par seulement quelques élus. Mais tout d'abord, je vais t'évaluer. Combats-moi avec toutes tes forces, en te servant de tes pouvoirs et en ayant l'intention de me tuer!

-Bien maîtres Fon, RESTES DANS LES EAUX SOMBRES, KAEGAOMI!

Je croise mes dagues pour envoyer une onde de choc, imparable, elle effectue de bons dégâts à l'ennemi. Pourtant elle l'évite aisément et commence à m'attaquer. Je réponds, utilisant tout mon savoir et toutes mes capacités. Alors qu'elle allait me donner un coup dans le plexus solaire, j'envoie une décharge qui la projette sur un arbre. Loin de se blesser elle se tourne, prends appui sur l'arbre pour foncer sur moi à toutes vitesse, je ne peux éviter tous ces coups.

-Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, je vois maintenant pourquoi Yamamoto-taicho a voulu que je sois ton maîtres, tu as de bonnes capacité, reste à les exploités. Tu vois ce lac là-bas?

Elle me pointe un petit lac, plus un immense étang mais bon.

-Oui maître Fon.

-Eh bien, nous allons combattre dans l'eau pour que, une fois sur terre, tu bouges beaucoup plus rapidement et que tu saches te passer de souffle suffisamment longtemps au cas ou qu'il y ait un problème de poison ou de feu. Voici les vêtements adéquats que tu devras porter pour cet entraînement spécial.

Elle me tient un t-shirt moulant bleu et des pantalons moulants eux-aussi noirs. Le haut à l'emblème de la deuxième division. Soi Fon porte la même chose mis à part que son haut est mauve foncé. Elle me fait signe d'entrer dans l'eau. Ma première tentative se termina avec une raclée mise par mon maîtres et moi qui sortit de l'eau pour de l'air au bout de 2 minutes.

-Je vais mourir…

-Au travail Alice!On recommence tout de suite jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Au bout d'une cinquantaine d'essais plus ou moins pathétique mon maîtres me fis singe que c'était le moment d'arrêter. Je m'exécute de bonne grâce, enfin terminé!

-En passant, je veux que tu portes des poids de 15 kilos chaque à tes bras et de 20 kilos à tes jambes.

-QUOI!JE VAIS MOURIR SOUS L'EAU!

-Si tu veux devenir plus puissante, c'est un des moyens le plus rapide et simple. Ah oui, j'oubliais, avant de te coucher, tient pendant une heure sur une jambe. A chaque fois que tu repose le pieds à terre, tu rajoutes 5 minutes.

QUELQU'UN, SORTEZ MOI DE CET ENFER!

Deux semaines plus tard (je sais, cela fais long mais bon…)

L'entraînement a porté ses fruits, je suis capable de me débrouiller de mieux en mieux sous l'eau et Soi Fon commence à m'apprendre des techniques d'assassinat et d'espionnage assez efficaces. Je maîtrise chaque jour mieux Kaegaomi et j'ai réussi à toucher mon maîtres plusieurs fois! Par contre, chaque soir je m'écroule de fatigue et dors jusqu'à l'aube sans le moindre problème.

-C'est bien Alice, tu as bien travaillé, tu vas d'ailleurs avoir une surprise dans peu de temps.

-Une surprise!Sérieux?

Je sens trois pressions spirituelles assez grandes s'approcher vers nous…YEAH!JE VAIS REVOIR TÔSHIRO!Par contre j'espère qu'Orihime est avec eux car moi et Soi Fon, on est pas mal amochées toutes les deux après aujourd'hui, surtout moi mais bon. Tout à coup, mon don se réveille et me prévient, comme si j'étais en danger imminent.

-Maître Fon, je ne crois pas que se sont des amis qui approchent…

-Tu as raison, il y a une pression spirituelle comme je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant.

C'est alors que je vois Ulquiorra, Grimjow et Gin débarquer. Nous nous mettons dans une position de défense mais nous savons fort bien toutes les deux que nous allons perdre, après tout, on a utilisé presque tout notre reiatsu durant l'entraînement.

-Mais si ce n'est ma chère Soi Fon, donne nous Alice et nous partirons sans te faire le moindre mal.

-Dans tes rêves Gin!Yamamoto l'a placée sous ma tutelle et rien ne lui arrivera!

-C'est ce qu'on verras, ATTAQUEZ!

Nous résistons d'abord mais ils sont trop puissants pour nous et je vois mon maîtres tombé sous un coup d'Ulquiora. Grimjow me met sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates mais je n'ai plus la force pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que je vois avant de m'évanouir est une porte s'ouvrir vers l'Hueco Mondo.

Tôshiro POV

Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu Alice, elle me manque terriblement, comme si une partie de moi était absente. Heureusement, je vais la revoir aujourd'hui, je compte l'amener à l'écart des autres discrètement et lui faire ma déclaration. Oui. Cela sera parfait. Cécile, Thomas, Laurent, Matsumoto, Dolly, Renji, Ikkaku et Orihime sont avec moi. Nous débarquons à la clairière ou l'entraînement devait alors lieu. L'endroit est dévasté, carbonisé par endroit et il reste des résidus d'une forte pression spirituelle que j'identifie sans peine, les arrancars sont venus. On entends un gémissement rauque et nous nous précipitons pour découvrir Soi Fon dans un très mauvais état.

-Orihime, on a besoin de toi ici!

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle est guérie et je lui demande :

-Ou est Alice?

-Je…je n'ai rien pu faire, c'était des choses comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Ils étaient deux et avaient Gin en plus. Ils ont amené Alice à travers une porte étrange. Par contre, il manquait un bras à celui aux cheveux bleus…

Je comprends tout maintenant, Grimjow est venu ici et a amené Alice dans l'Hueco Mondo. Probablement pour ses pouvoirs. Merde, je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Je suis vraiment pathétique.

**FIN, du moins pour ce chapitre^^, J'espère que vous avez aimé, mais restez avec moi pour ce petit bonus juste en bas :**

**5 choses à ne pas faire à la Soul Society**

**1 Ne pas monter le chauffage de la 10 division sous le prétexte qu'il faisait froid.**

**2 Ne pas mélanger la teinture de cheveux de Yumichika avec une teinture de blond vénitien**

**3 Ne pas jeter un œuf sur la tête d'Ikkaku en lui disant que c'est parce que vous pensiez que c'était une poêle à frire.**

**4 Ne pas lancer un master ball sur Sajin Komamura (chef de division avec la tête de renard)**

**5 Ne pas demander à Soi Fon de faire la cuisine car elle est une fille (ou lui dire d'autres trucs machos)**

**Il y en aura d'autres à chaque fois que je serais en retard. Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde^^.**


	17. Chapter 16: Une minute papillon

**Chapitre 16: Une minute papillon**

**Salut tout le monde!Je sens que ce chapitre va en surprendre plusieurs et ravir d'autres. De toute façon, pour le concours de poème je précise, TOUT le monde peut participer, même ceux qui viennent juste de découvrir ma fic ou qui n'ont jamais posté de rewiews, ce concours a pour but de montrer le côté artistique des lecteurs, de TOUT les lecteurs. Et en passant, je continue ma deuxième fic les doubles de la nuit alors allez y jetter un coup d'œil^^.De plus (les pubs continuent) allez voir les nouvelles fic de Mayuuki et de Freak666chaos, elles sont vraiment géniales! De plus, je vais publier d'ici quoi?Deux heures max une nouvelle fic nommée, À l'auberge Bleach, alors allez y jeté aussi un coup d'œil^^ Passons maintenant, dans l'ordre, aux réponses des rewiews :**

**Mayuu : Eh oui, j'aime bien tes poèmes^^ Je trouve qu'ils sont bien écris et font preuve d'assez d'originalité. En passant, un truc à apprendre avec moi, quand je dis quelque chose c'est que je le pense et je ne dis quasiment pas de mensonges. En bref, si je te complimente c'est que tu le mérites. C'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas Jeremy (je précise que tout les noms des persos et ceux que je cite dans mes réponses ou intros sont tous des faux, du moins, sauf ceux déjà dans le manga). J'aime bien ton Aizen en mode Oc^^ Continue à écrire dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

**Tôshiro : Je viens de tuer Hinamori?Ah…En tout cas, je n'ai pas saisi ce que le thon disait, toi et Elfelou vous vous êtes rencontrées?**

**Elfelou : Mais non, on parle sur le web.**

**Tôshiro :…Ah…OK…En passant, j'ai moi aussi apprécier tes poèmes alors persévère et courage!**

**Freak : En effet c'est plus un résumé de fic qu'autre chose, je vais piocher là-dedans pour mon prochain chap bonus. J'ai beaucoup aimé tes poèmes aussi. Et non, cela ne gène personne que tu écrives un crossover (sauf si tu veux utiliser mes personnages, demande moi l'autorisation avant). En tout cas, je crois qu'il y en a une qui brûle de te répondre, je vais la laisser faire-_-'**

**Soi Fon : Je ne suis pas morte, ne t'en fais pas, Elfelou ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas?**

**Elfelou :**

? ／l、  
ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、ﾞ ~ヽ  
じしf_, )ノ

**Soi fon :…**

**Sashiin : Ton écrit c'est bien passé j'espère, moi j'ai eu félicitation du jury et j'ai du aller voir l'ambassadeur de France. (Plus ennuyant qu'autre chose, surtout les 3 heures de trajets). Pour Hinamori…mettons qu'elle n'apparaîtra pas avant un bout de temps (il faut qu'elle s'adapte à son corps). Pour Grimmjow, je te souhaite bien du courage, tu vas en avoir drôlement besoin, en tout cas, je te le passe.**

**Grimmjow : C'EST QUOI CE SURNOM GRIMMY!Je ne suis pas ton animal de compagnie alors arrête!Je fais parti de l'espada…**

**Moi : Arrête ton show off, si tu continu, un one-shot avec…je sais, un one0shot avec Aizen^^**

**Grimmjow : C'est de la torture…**

**Moi : Je sais^^**

**Drack : Les chapitres, ce n'est pas toi qui les écrits et puis tes rewiews ne sont pas non plus très longues si je ne m'abuse. En tout cas, Hinamori ne va pas revenir avant un bout de temps alors patience^^.**

**Hinamori : Enfin un lecteur qui m'aime^^**

**Moi : Ne te berse pas trop d'illusions-_-'**

**Alors voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, bonne lecture à tous^^**

Alice POV

Je me réveille dans une cellule grise et froide…NON MAIS C'EST UNE MANIE ICI!Je veux dire, je débarque à la soul society e hop cellule grise et froide, je me fais kidnapper par des arrancars, la moindre des choses c'est qu'ils ne se débarrassent pas de moi dans un truc les plus inconfortables que le monde ait jamais porté (quoique…les lits à clous des fakirs doivent pas être géniaux non plus). J'ai un collier qui inhibe mon reiatsu au cou, et m***e. Pourquoi ces choses là n'arrivent qu'à moi…la vie est injuste.

-Alice?C'est bien toi?

Je me tourne vers la porte grillagée de ma prison pour voir…Coralie!Petite explication, Coralie est la grande sœur de Thomas, à 17 ans (on est née avec deux ans et un jour d'écart, trop fort!) mais est tout de même plus petite que moi et Thomas (et c'est dire). Elle a de beau cheveux blonds qui lui descendent jusqu'en bas du cou et de magnifique yeux bleu semblables à l'aquamarine.

-Que fais-tu là Coralie?Ils t'ont capturée aussi?

-Non, je suis débarquée ici il y a genre deux, trois mois…et toi?

-Ben mettons que j'ai atterrie à la Soul Society…et donc ils m'en veulent pas mal…

-Ma pauvre, mais tu sais ce n'est pas si pire ici…et puis tout les arrancars ne sont pas fidèle à Aizen alors ce n'est pas si mal…

Hallibel débarqua alors derrière Coralie. **(note : et ben la voilà Freak^^)**

-Ma pauvre, alors c'est toi le nouveau jouet d'Aizen, je viens d'obtenir l'autorisation de sortir de là, ne t'en fais pas, on ne laissera personne des autres espadas venir te voir.

-Merci beaucoup Hallibel-san.

Elle fronce les sourcils, sans doute étonnée que je connaisse son nom avant de s'être présentée mais ouvre la porte et m'emmène dans ses quartiers.

-Donc comment t'appelles-tu?

-Je m'appelle Alice Auders, ravie de vous rencontrer. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sortie de la cellule.

-Ce n'est rien, vu que tu es l'amie de Coralie et que je n'aime pas voir qu'Aizen emprisonne de fortes shinigamis comme des lions en cage. De plus, je ne l'aime pas vraiment donc…

Je pense aussitôt à un truc, AIZEN VA TUER HALLIBEL!Elle vient de me sauver la mise, autant lui rendre la pareille. Coralie voit mon air et devine aussitôt ce qui me tracasse.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai déjà mise au courant pour Aizen…

-Ouf, ok, alors c'est quoi le plan pour éviter que tout le monde se fasse trucider. Il m'a déjà transpercée une fois cela suffit.

- Une minute, ce n'était pas Hinamori qui était supposée se faire transpercée?

-Ben…en fait…je l'ai genre un peu sauvée…mais je me suis fait transpercée pendant que je me battais contre lui avec Tôshiro…

-Le salaud, je vais le tuer.

-Euh…tu te souviens ce qui c'est passé quand il avait le hogyokou **(c'est comme cela que ça s'écrit?).** C'était massacre à la tronçonneuse au Seireitei.

-Tu marques un point alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Une voix surgit derrière moi :

-Pour le moment rien du tout, on ne peut qu'attendre et espérer.

C'était Starrk, il entraîne d'ailleurs Coralie dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

-Bon sang vous deux, j'en ai marre de supporter vos gamineries, allez ailleurs si vous voulez vous faire des mamours.

-Hallibel?Coralie aime le hollow de la solitude?

-En fait, elle est immunisée contre les effets du reiatsu, peut-importe sa forme…

-Mais pour toi, tu pourrais peut-être venir au Seireitei?

-Je ne crois pas, on va me tuer, après tout, je ne suis qu'un monstre juste bon à dévorer les âmes d'innocents.

-Ok, si c'est le cas alors explique pourquoi Starrk et Coralie sont ensemble?DE plus, si tu viens avec nous, tu ne serras pas obligée de mourir, j'ai entendu parler en fouillant dans les archives d'un hollow se vouant un culte de la personnalité énorme, farceur et malin qui a réussi à survivre juste en dévorant les autres hollows. Tu pourrais faire la même chose. Je veux dire, aide moi et je te jure que je te sauverais la vie, je vois que tu as assez bien veillé sur Coralie alors je ne pense pas que tu sois si mauvaise que tu le prétends.

-Je…je vais y réfléchir.

Tôshiro POV

On vient de m'annoncer ceci, pas question d'aller libérer Alice immédiatement!Il pense à quoi Yamamoto?Qu'elle fait la fête là-bas?Non mais vraiment, en ce moment elle pourrait être torturée, agonisante criant pour de l'aide…AH!Je ne veux même pas y penser. De plus Hinamori a disparu, un mystère total semble t'il. Mon œil oui. Je sens que si je n'ai pas l'autorisation de partir en Hueco Mondo, une bonne partie du Seireitei va y passer, et je ne suis pas le seul à faire pression, Soi Fon, Kempachi, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Matsumoto, Thomas, Cécile, Dolly et les autres aussi. Si cela continue, mettons qu'il risque d'avoir une insurrection au Seireitei, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose, pas du tout. Tout à coup j'entends une voix dans ma tête :

-_Tu t'inquiètes bien pour ma sœur, ne t'en fais pas elle va bien…_

_-Qui es-tu?_

_-Je suis moi._

_-Comment t'appelles-tu?_

_-On m'a donné beaucoup de noms._

_-RAH!Mais vas-tu me dire qui tu es à la fin!_

_-Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis moi._

_-Ce n'est pas une réponse._

_-Pour moi, oui._

_-…_

_-Arrêtons de parler de choses non importantes. Je viens ici pour te prévenir, ne va pas en Hueco Mondo. Cela serait trop risqué pour le moment, ne t'en fais pas, Alice va te revenir mais préviens Yamamoto de ne pas faire l'imbécile et de tuer les deux hollows qui arriveront avec elle…ainsi que l'humaine d'ailleurs parce s'il le fait, vous risquez de perdre la loyauté de ma sœur et donc la prophétie._

_-Comment puis-je te croire?_

_-Fais comme tu veux, en passant, je pense que ma sœur aurait aimé te dire ceci si elle savait mon existence et que je pouvais te parler :_

_-Ne t'en fais pas Toshi-kun!Je vais bientôt revenir, juste…fais attention à toi OK?Je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé._

_-…_

_-Je dois te laisser._

_-Attends, dis moi au moins ton nom!_

_-Je m'appelle…Elfelou._

**Panpanpan, et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé, pas mal long celui-là. En tout cas, j'ai une nouvelle fic, alors allez voir^^. Elle se nomme A l'auberge Bleach. Je vais publier le premier chapitre dans moins d'une heure alors…**

**Bonus :**

**Vu que je suis (encore) en retard, voici un petit bonus :**

**5 choses à ne pas faire à la Soul Society**

**-Donner du café à Yachiru.**

**-Tenter d'expliquer à Mayuri qu'il ne faut pas disséquer les gens vivants.**

**-Essayer de lancer un os à Komamura.**

**-Dire à Soi Fon que deux coups pour tuer, c'est vraiment trop long et que Kempachi n'en a besoin que d'un seul pour détruire un bâtiment.**

**-Dire à Ichigo en se costumant en Aizen : Mon fils, je suis ton père.**

**Et voilà^^alors à la semaine prochaine ou avant (ou après si je suis encore en retard T.T)**


	18. Chapter 17: Mission Impossible: s'évader

**Yo tout le monde, je suis crevée, il fait 36-37 degré Celsius mais on s'en fiche!Bon ok, vous vous en fichez mais pas moi (pas maso à ce point tout de même). En tout cas, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui lisent ou postent ou m'ajoute à leurs listes ou alertes car c'est grâce à vous que j'ai assez d'énergie pour continuer à écrire cette fic^^. Donc, voici les résultats du concours de poésie (il y a juste deux personnes qui ont participés, snifff)….*roulement de tambour*….c'est à vous de décider!C'est à dire, j'ai sélectionné deux des meilleurs poèmes (sur cinq sniff mais ils étaient tous très bon) les voici :**

tu m'as trahi, brisé, humilié

tu m'as volé ma liberté

tu t'es approprié mon pouvoir

pour servir tes rèves de gloire

en méprisant les conséquences

sans conscience

je te hais,

de toute mon ame

de tout mon coeur

mes enfants ne méritaient pas ça!

as tu déjà eu affaire

à la colère d'une mère ?

pauvre fou,

c'est MA place que tu revendiques,

MON pouvoir qui te donne cette force,

MON trone que tu considères comme acquis!

je te briserais, te déchirerais

je te répendrais aux 4 vents

et on t'oublieras jusqu'à la fin des temps

mais je ne vous oublie pas non plus, shinigami,

sitot créé, sitot rejeté

vous m'avez renié

je ne vous épargnerais pas

et tous, humains, shinigamis et arrancars

seront à genoux

car je suis HOGYOKOU

**Il n'a pas vraiment de titre alors…et l'autre : Ice dream**

"Un ange de glace se mouve  
Plus gracieux qu'une hirondelle  
Et dans mon coeur se trouve  
Malheureusement un dilemme.

Dois-je le suivre,bien que je ne  
Possède point d'ailes comme lui?  
Sans rêver,je suis née humaine,  
Il est des choses que je ne puis.

Mais il s'approche vite de moi  
Envoutée,je n'ai pour défense  
Que ma grande et longue confiance  
En un seul être qui est toi.

Le bel ange aux ailes de glace  
M'attrape et mon sang chaud se glace.  
Rapidement je sens mon coeur  
Partir vers un monde meilleur." 

**Je dois avouer que c'est vraiment le dernier couplet qui m'a envouté…pour les auteurs, je les dévoilerais seulement après les résultats au prochain chapitre, alors votez pour votre préféré en postant une rewiew^^**

**D'ailleurs voici leurs réponses dans l'ordre :**

**Mayuuki : Je crois que tout a déjà été dit dans nos MP^^**

**Gin : C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom, Ginichou?**

**Aizen : Cela ne fait pas très arrancar ou méchant, je crois que je vais devoir réviser mon ordre de commandement…**

**Moi : La ferme le thon, on t'a rien demandé (je le fait à ta place^^)**

**Freak : Eh oui, elle est là ta Hallibel-chan^^ et elle y restera pour un bon bout de temps, compte sur moi là-dessus. Tient, moi aussi cela me rappelle quelqu'un mais qui cela peut-il être…en tout cas, je préfère tout de même tsubaki, avec son côté innocent qu'il en devient presque démoniaque (tactique de chasse au hollow surtout). Je pense faire un one-shot après mon stage, les 100 choses à ne pas faire à la Soul Society^^.**

**Hallibel : Neh, Freak, Elfelou me demande de te dire que, si tu veux quelque chose en particulier dans l'auberge de bleach, t'as cas le demander (Moi : pour les lemons…mettons que j'ai mis T alors on va évité…). Et puis, elle voudrait que tu choisisses une chanson à nous faire chanter à moi et Soi Fon. À la prochaine!**

**Sashiin : Les infos de ce chapitre sont cruciales et tu vas bientôt t'en rendre compte, à tes propres dépends. Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Grimmjow, mais je peux juste t'assurer qu'il restera vivant pour le moment, nah, je plaisante, je trouverais une solution d'ici là, t'en fais pas. En passant, souhaiterais-tu avoir une place dans l'auberge de bleach?(autre fic destinée pour mes rewiweurs les plus fidèles^^) Fait mon parvenir un Oc et deux de tes persos préférés dans tout les mangas. Et, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas trop fan de Yaoi, mais je suis sûre que Cécile va adorer alors fait comme tu le sens^^.**

**Grimmjow : Je n'appartiendrais à personne, et surtout pas à une folle psychopathe…**

**Moi : Un one-shot toi et Laurent, ça te tente?**

**G : AH!OK, je veux bien t'appertenir Shashiin, mais par pitié tout mais pas ça!**

**M*sourire à la Gin* : La menace qui tue.**

**Drack : J'espère que tu n'es pas encore mort^^ parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire, voudrais-tu une place dans l'auberge de Bleach (si oui, il me faudrait ton Oc le plus vite possible) C'est une fanfic destiné à mes rewiweurs.**

**Je crois que j'ai (enfin) fait le tour, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop car l'action va commencer!**

**Chapitre 17 : Mission impossible : S'évader de l'Hueco Moundo sans se faire trucider au préalable**

No POV

Ahhh, c'était une mâtinée calme et paisible à la Soul Society, les oiseaux chantaient doucement sous un beau ciel bleu, mais ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, c'était ce calme idyllique, ce silence…

-MATSUMOTO!

Enfin, était.

-Hai Taicho?

-Qui a osé…

-Osé faire quoi Taicho?

-Qui a osé tapisser les murs de mon bureau avec mes rapports!

Ah, c'était une mâtinée habituelle à la Soul Society, mais passons maintenant dans un endroit plus sombre nommer l'Hueco Moundo.

Alice POV

Ça y est, le jour est arrivé, je vais enfin pouvoir m'échapper d'ici. Coralie, Hallibel et Stark vont venir avec moi à la Soul Society et nous déjouerons les plans d'Aizen, définitivement. Alors voici le plan, il est composé de trois étapes que Hallibel va m'expliquer, je l'attends d'ailleurs dans ma chambre. Je regarde l'horloge, minuit, parfait. Le temps passe, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30 minutes!MAIS M***E QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FONT POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL!Tout à coup ma porte se fait défoncer par…Grimmjow…il me jette sur son épaule comme si j'étais un vulgaire sac à patate, attends là, j'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu…never mind.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS FRÊRE GRIM, LAISSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE!

-Je sauve ta peau alors ferme-là.

-Nan, le gueuleur de service qui me dit de se la fermer, elle est bonne celle-là.

-T'as pris quoi ce soir au dîner, parce que là, tu perds tout contrôle de toi-même.

Il ose me dire cela, on a commencé par m'enfermer dans une petite salle ou on étouffe, ou il n'y a rien à faire sauf tourner en rond, je suis traitée comme l'animal de compagnie d'Aizen ou son trophée de chasse, on me jette sur le dos de quelqu'un brutalement sans rien me dire et on voudrait que je reste calme!Je vais tous les tuer!

-Dépose-moi…TOUT DE SUITE!

Mon magnifique coughstupidecough collier, explose sous les effets de mon reiatsu et don combiné. J'en ai marre!

-Ok, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche. Ah, voilà les autres, ils sauront quoi faire.

Il y avait effectivement Hallibel, Stark et Coralie qui attendent près d'une des portes menant dans le monde des humains.

-Ok, il y a un problème avec Alice, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mon son reiatsu explose littéralement, son caractère a totalement changé en plus.

Je vois Coralie qui pâlit, tant mieux.

-Cé…Cécile m'en avait déjà parlé et elle aussi, lorsqu'elle est vraiment en colère, les objets autour d'elle explosent, se renversent, se cassent, de plus on ressent une énorme oppression envers nous.

-bien, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Pas la moindre idée, elle a toujours bien gardé ses émotions et c'est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état.

- Bon ben, on n'a pas le choix, on l'assomme.

J'écarquille les yeux, ils veulent quoi!Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, tout devient noir et je plonge dans 'obscurité.

Cécile POV

On a été envoyé d'urgence à Karakura, apparemment il y a des arrancars et le reiatsu d'Alice ainsi qu'un autre, inconnu, qui se promène. Notre groupe est composé de Tôshiro (il aurait tué qui que ce soit qui mettrai en doute le droit de participer à cette mission), Matsumoto (elle en a marre de ce taper à nouveau tout le travail qu'Alice devait faire à sa place et puis c'est sa meilleure amie), Ikkaku (il refuse de me quitter d'une semelle, comme si j'allais être enlevé à mon tour), Kempachi (il vient juste pour la bagarre) et Ichigo (c'est celui qui connaît le mieux Karakura et il c'est attaché à Alice). On tombe presque directement sur Hallibel, Stark et Grimmjow qui tient Alice inconsciente! Tôshiro s'apprête à les attaquer avec tout le monde lorsque j'aperçois la petite personne qui se cache derrière Stark.

-STOP!Coralie, que ce passe-t'il?

Elle me lance un regard de remerciement.

-C'est quoi cette histoire, Alice est inconsciente dans leurs bras!

-Et l'avertissement qui t'a été donné, il compte pour quoi?Explique Coralie.

-Eh bien, comme vous deux, j'ai été amenée ici, dans le monde de Bleach, en même temps que vous. Sauf que je suis débarquée en Hueco Moundo. Et…je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas vraiment comment on se l'imaginait. Stark m'a sauvée et je suis restée avec lui. Les arrancars ne mangent d'âmes que parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix de faire autrement mais on peut trouver une variante, ils peuvent manger des hollows sans le moindre problème et peuvent se passer d'âmes environ un an avant de commencer à en subir les effets. De plus, tous ne sont pas soumis à Aizen et il m'a été assez simple de trouver des alliés qui n'aimaient pas Aizen. Et c'est alors qu'Alice est arrivée et on a décidé de venir s'en remettre aux shinigamis, sous son influence.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle est inconsciente.

-Eh bien…mettons…tu sais le problème d'Alice lorsque ses sentiments s'échappe, qu'elle est choquée etc…

-Oui.

-En fait, le fait qu'on ai voyagé à travers les mondes a fait que ses dons ont été multipliés…et plus encore vu qu'on est passé de Las Noches à ici…

-Une minute, que ce passait-il?

-C'était, comment dire, une autre personne et j'avais l'impression d'être de trop, qu'Elle me voulait du mal, je sais que c'Est stupide mais bon, de plus il y a eu une ou deux explosions alors…

-Je vois, alors le fait d'aller là-bas n'a rien arranger, au contraire…Hitsugaya-san, fait en sorte s'il te plaît que Yamamoto accepte les arrancars à la Soul Society. Qu'il ne les tue pas, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'Alice sera très en colère si tu ou d'autres shinigamis leurs faisaient du mal…

-Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires, mais puis-je avoir Alice au préalable?

Grimmjow lui passa Alice qu'il prit doucement dans ses bras, la portant comme une princesse et avec autant de précautions que si elle était en cristal. Ah, l'amour. À peine eus-je pensé cela que quelqu'un m'enlaca par derrière, c'était Ikkaku, je l'embrassais avant de rejoindre Coralie.

-Alice c'est fait un petit copain et toi aussi on dirait…

-Ouaip, et toi?

Stark l'embrasse pour répondre à la question, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, trop mignon, on dirait Alice avec Tôshiro.

-Eh bien, voilà qui répond totalement à ma question.

Elle bafouille quelque chose avant de se faire entraîner par son petit ami.

Loin de tout ce joyeux remue-ménage, dans les montagnes.

Hinamori POV

Bientôt, bientôt, je prendrais ma revanche, j'ai presqu'assez de forces pour cela. Profite bien de ton temps Alice, car ces jours seront tes derniers!

**Et voilà, je ne suis pas en retard, alors pas de bonus.**

**Yachiru*yeux de chibis façon chat potté* : Onegai Elfelou-chan….**

**Bon, je craque, allez, les 5 choses à ne pas faire à la Soul Society :**

**-Ne pas teindre les cheveux de Ukitate en blond et chanter Barbie Girl à chaque fois qu'il passe.**

**-Ne pas peinturer le bureau de Tôshiro façon conte de fée (avec plein de rose, de fée et de princesse)**

**-Ne pas teindre les cheveux de Yumichika en rose**

**-Ne pas faire une guirlande de Noël avec l'écharpe de Byakuya**

**-Ne pas appeler les pompiers à chaque fois que Yamamoto utilise son zanpakuto.**

**C'est tout pour le moment, à plus tout le monde^^.**


	19. Chapter 18:Le tournoi

**Chapitre 18: Le tournoi**

**OK tout le monde, je suis de retour et cette fois rien ne m'arrêtera, mon stage est terminé et j'ai internet!Alors, au travail. Je rappelle que le concours est toujours ouvert pour les deux poèmes!Alors votez!Et passez un petit tour sur mes autres histoires dont un nouveaux one-shot^^, les 100 choses à ne pas faire à la Soul Society. Je vais faire un nouveau chapitre pour chacune des mes autres histoires de Bleach et elles feront toutes plus de 3000 mots, vous pouvez compter sur moi (note, ce chapitre m'a pris énormément de temps à écrire vu qu'il est extrêmement long). Ah, oui, en passant, je vais faire une autre fic expliquant comment tout mes autres amis (Thomas, Laurent, Dolly et Coralie) sont arrivés et ont survécu!(Désolé pour le retard Ashérit T.T) Mais cela sera du jamais vu, car je suis en excellente forme et humeur, en bref meilleur état pour écrire. Passons maintenant aux réponses des rewiews :**

**Freak : Note, on ne peut pas vraiment voter pour soi -_-' le karaoké sera dans le prochain chap, sinon, comme tu vas surement le remarquer, c'est bien les élèves d'Hallibel et de Soi Fon qui sont (pour le moment) les plus puissantes par rapport au groupe qui vient d'arriver de notre monde.**

**Soi Fon : Elfelou est en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre de l'auberge de bleach^^tu vas adorer.**

**Mayuu : Encore une fois, tout à été dit dans nos mp ^^**

**Gin : Il n'empêche que Ginichou et Ginou cela fait un peu petit lapin…**

**Drack :Je suis en train d'écrire ton entrée dans l'auberge, mais ne t'en fais pas, Hinamori jouera vraiment son rôle dans le prochain chapitre**

**Hinamori : Et cela sera un vrai bain de sang^^**

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, alors attachez vos ceintures car c'est l'avant dernier chapitre du premier livre, les chroniques d'une maladroite (il y aura une séquelle, Chroniques d'une maladroite 2 : prophétie, vous comprendrez pourquoi au prochain chapitre et à celui-ci aussi un peu d'ailleurs).BONNE LECTURE À TOUS!**

Aizen POV (je sais, je ne l'ai jamais fait celui-là^^)

-Maître, était-ce une bonne idée de les laisser s'échapper?

-Bien sûr Ulquiorra, je les ai retenues suffisamment de temps pour qu'Hinamori s'adapte. Il ne reste plus qu'elle joue son rôle et nous serons assurés de notre écrasante victoire. Lorsqu'elles seront mortes, rien ne nous empêchera de prendre le contrôle de la Soul Society et…des autres mondes.

-Des autres mondes?

-Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi informé que moi. Laisses-moi-t'éclairer et te raconter tout depuis le début :

Il y a en tout, une multitude de mondes différents. Certains se ressemblent étrangement d'autres sont le contraire. Mais, à la base, il y a un monde dont dépendent tous les autres. C'est un monde de création sans relâche. Tous les écrits sont des mondes différents. On appelle ce monde, le monde premier. Nous sommes, nous aussi, issus de ce monde. Là-bas, personne ne se rend compte de ses actions, ils écrivent des textes, dessinent des univers sans se rendre compte que, quelque part, ils sont créés. Tant qu'ils restent dans leur monde, ils sont les maîtres de leur univers, mais qu'ils en sortent et…c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va tirer les ficelles en créant une autre bulle-monde. En bref, c'est un cercle sans fin.

-Et…quel est le rapport avec ces deux filles?

Je souris, j'attendais justement qu'il pose cette question.

-Eh bien mon cher Ulquiorra, il se trouve qu'Alice et Cécile abritent toutes les deux…un esprit de ce monde originel…et ces deux esprits…ce sont eux qui ont créé cet endroit.

Hinamori POV

Je peux voir dans le noir de cette nuit sans lune et sans espoir. Je me dirige vers la Soul Society, j'arriverais probablement demain soir. Profites-en bien Alice…

Ikkaku POV

Cela fait une semaine qu'Alice est revenue avec les arrancars…ils sont plutôt sympas. Il faut l'avouer. Demain promet d'être une excellente journée, après tout, on va organiser une soirée karaoké. De plus, Yamamoto nous a donné quartier libre pour ce soir et demain. Grimmjow est dans notre division pour surveillance, Hallibel est avec Soi Fon, elles s'entendent très bien toutes les deux, Stark et Coralie sont avec Alice et Tôshiro…encore des couples. La vie à la 11e division est devenue presque invivable, Grimmjow et Kempachi se provoquant toutes les trois minutes…et détruisant tout les bâtiments…Enfin bref, il faut que je trouve Cécile.

Dolly POV

Je suis tellement contente que Coralie est avec nous!Elle est en couple avec Stark et c'est trop mignon!Mais…tout le monde est en couple sauf moi…si seulement j'avais suffisamment de courage pour me confesser…parfois j'envie Alice, même si elle se doute qu'elle va se faire rejeter, elle prend son courage à deux mains elle va au devant et reste souriante quoiqu'il arrive…si seulement j'arrivais à faire pareil…je loge présentement avec Renji et Byakuya. J'aime le premier, mais…je ne pense pas que je l'intéresse, à près tout…il ne me voit que comme une simple humaine sans vrai pouvoir même si c'est en partie faux, Ichigo et Urahara m'ont aidé à développer mon propre zanpakuto. Je peux maintenant me débrouiller seule.

Thomas POV

Depuis que ma grande sœur est arrivée, elle ne me laisse pas une minute en paix, elle s'inquiète trop pour moi, et je lui rends bien la pareille. Dommage qu'Alice soit en couple avec Tôshiro…non pas que je l'aime, c'est ma cousine, mais dommage quand même. Par contre, une chose qui me frustre ce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de montrer à tous mes super, extras, fantastiques pouvoirs et zanpakuto.

Matsumoto POV

Le tournoi va bientôt commencer!J'attends tout le monde dans l'arène de combat. Ce tournoi est amical et ne compte que peu de participants, Thomas, Dolly, Laurent, Cécile, Alice et Coralie. Tout le monde arrive, tous impatient de montrer les résultats à leurs maîtres, Laurent à eu pour maître Uryu et Chad, Dolly, Ichigo et Urahara, Thomas, Ukitate et Hisagi, Alice, Tôshiro et Soi Fon, Cécile, Ikkaku et Kempachi et Coralie, Hallibel et Stark. Je vais être la commentatrice et, en plus de leurs maîtres, pas mal de monde ont venus regarder les matchs, dont Yamamoto. Une fois que tout le monde est installé, j'annonce :

-BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!Bienvenue au grand tournoi amical des personnes venant d'un autre univers!Ils ont tous revêtis les vêtements de combats de leur choix et s'apprêtent à s'affronter dans des combats sans merci. Voici comment cela va se passer, il y aura une ronde préliminaire : ils devront combattre trois fois et ne seront accepter à la deuxième phase que s'ils gagnent deux de leurs trois matchs. La deuxième partie sera intellectuelle et écrite pour sélectionner deux participants, puis viendra la finale ou les deux finalistes s'affronteront dans un terrain changeant et d'équilibre, mettant en valeur leur souplesse. J'ai ici avec moi les différents maîtres de nos très chers apprentis. Un commentaire s'il vous plaît?

Uryu : Laurent à d'excellentes compétences, j'attends de lui qu'il vainc le maximum de shinigamis possibles. Surtout cette Dolly, élève d'Ichigo.

Chad : On s'est beaucoup entraîné, nous allons en voir les résultats.

Ichigo : J'ai parfaitement confiance en Dolly pour ce qu'il s'agit du combat et de la souplesse…mais le côté intellectuel est comment dire…mettons qu'elle a hérité de mon incompétence dans ce domaine…

Urahara : Elle est parfaite, contrairement à ce que dit Ichigo, elle survolera ces épreuves sans la moindre difficulté.

Ukitate : J'ai donné des bonbons à Thomas avant de commencer, cela devrait le booster^^

Hisagi : Il a intérêt à gagner.

Tôshiro : La connaissant, elle aura du mal à ce battre contre ses amis…quoique cela devrait être facile avec Laurent et Thomas vu toutes les c******es qu'ils passent leur temps à dire et leurs propos machos…

Soi Fon : Si elle ne gagne pas, elle devra recommencer son entraînement avec moi, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Ikkaku : Elle aura du mal avec la deuxième épreuve mais sinon cela va être du gâteau pour elle.

Kempachi : La chance, elle va combattre, je me demande si je devrais discrètement infiltrer ce tournoi?(Vachement discret le bandeau et les cheveux en pic avec des clochettes)

Hallibel : J'ai supervisé l'entraînement de Coralie depuis le début, elle est parfaitement capable de tous les massacrés et arrivé sans le moindre problème à la finale.

Stark : Cela va être de la tarte pour elle. Toutes ces épreuves sont sa spécialité.

Bien, merci beaucoup pour ces commentaires constructifs. Les personnes chargées des premiers soins sont Unohana et Hanataro. Les arbitres sont Byakuya et Nanako. Yamamoto tire au hasard les combats et…le premier combat est Coralie VS Thomas!Frère contre sœur!Mais d'abord, montrons tous les participants dans l'arène.

Dans l'arène, no POV

Thomas était habillé en façon ninja, en noir, un masque cachant une partie de son visage. Coralie, tant qu'à elle, portait un yukata vert pâle avec un omen (ruban servant de ceinture) vert foncé avec des manches laissant les épaules nues. Des bas blanc lui montaient jusqu'en haut des jambes et elle portait une version noire des sandales des shinigamis. Ses cheveux étaient laissés lâches et flottaient doucement au gré du vent. Dolly avait un haut noir à bretelles avec un short noir avec une ceinture argentée et des bottes noires avec un trait argent. Ses cheveux étaient arrangés en deux longues couettes, attachées à l'aide de petits rubans noirs. Elle portait avec cela un long manteau noir à zipper avec une étoile argentée en haut à gauche et une ligne argent au milieu de chaque manche. Laurent portait la magnifique (sentez le sarcasme) tenue de Quincy offerte par Uryu. Cécile portait un t-shirt noir et des pantalons rouges sang. Alice, tant qu'à elle, portait une tenue de cuir noire avec des manches longues. Puis, tous quittèrent l'arène pour laisser les deux se regarder face à face en attendant que le match commence.

-Je te préviens tout de suite Coralie, je n'irais pas avec douceur sur toi.

-Moi de même Thomas, alors prépare-toi à une bonne raclée.

-ET…COMMENCEZ LE COMBAT!

-RESTE FORT HOSHI YUME!(Note : hoshi yume veut dire rêve d'étoile)

-ACHÈVE KIRAI KURO!(Note : kirai kuro veut dire détestable (ou haïssable) noir.)

Un katana transparent apparaît dans les mains de Coralie et une épée noire à deux mains dans les mains. (Vous devinez qui est le zanpakuto de qui j'imagine^^). Thomas s'élance sur Coralie, celle-ci pare son coup et le projette à l'autre bout de l'Arène. Mais elle arrête de bouger, un léger filet de sang coule sur sa joue.

-Tu aimes?C'est la propriété de mon zanpakuto, il paralyse tous ceux dont il fait couler le sang par rapport à la blessure.

Il se jette alors sur sa sœur mais celle-ci récupère son habilité à bouger au dernier moment et bloque encore une fois son frère avant de placer un bon coup à l'endroit faible des gars. L'effet est immédiat, il perd sa concentration et Coralie en profite pour le mettre K.O.

-Vainqueur du premier match, CORALIE!

Coralie POV

J'ai gagné…YES!Je vais voir mon frère pour l'aider à se relever.

-Sans rancune?

-Tu n'aurais pas du frapper là…

-Ah, j'avais dit que je me donnerais à fond et je me suis donnée à fond.

-Laissez la place pour le deuxième combat.

Je vois du haut de la tribune Yamamoto se lever pour annoncer le prochain combat :

-Cécile contre Laurent!

Ouche, les deux pervers ensemble…quoique mon frère l'est aussi…nevermind.

No POV

Les deux combattants prirent place sur le champ de bataille. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que le signal soit donné.

-RUGIT HYOUAKUMA!

-ESPIONNE ERO USAGI!(Note : ero usagi veut dire lapin pervers…-_-' toutes mes excuses mai c'est Laurent qui le voulait…)

Un fouet apparut dans les mains de Loïc et un trident dans les mains de Cécile.

-Une minute…ero usagi…rien à dire, ce zanpakuto ressemble vraiment à son maître…

-OUI!Et nous allons conquérir la terre, la Soul Society et l'UNIV…

Laurent fut coupé par les pointes de Hyouakuma qui lui foncèrent dessus pour le ligoter et le mettre à la Mercie de Cécile.

-Vainqueur du deuxième match, CÉCILE!

-C'est injuste, mon plan était parfait…

-La vie est injuste Laurent, c'est pour cela que des grands et magnifiques pervers comme toi existent.

-Merci…EH!C'était une insulte cela!

-Troisième match : Dolly VS Alice

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place dans l'arène, l'air affligé.

-Je ne veux pas te combattre Dolly.

-Je…je le sais Alice, mais je dois faire mes preuves et montrer que je peux me défendre seule…alors…ne va pas trop doucement sur moi s'il te plaît, vas-y à fond!

-Si tu le veux…mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver.

Le signal interrompit toute discussion.

-RESTE DANS LES EAUX SOMBRES KAEGAOMI!

-EMBAUME SHIRO SAKURA! (Note : shiro sakura veut dire pétales de sakura blancs)

Un katana rose apparaît dans les mains de Dolly et une aura parfumée l'entoure, deux dagues apparaisses également dans les mains d'Alice. Dolly commence à attaquer Alice. Celle-ci rentre en contact avec le parfum et commence à se sentir étourdie.

-La caractéristique principale de mon zanpakuto est que le parfum qui émet paralyse l'ennemi qui l'a respiré au bout de deux minutes et le rend inconscient.

-Alors je n'ai qu'à gagner en moins d'une minute!

Alice attaque avec une rapidité extrême Dolly et réussit à la mettre inconsciente, mais c'est trop tard et le poison fait effet et elle s'effondre sur le sol. Tôshiro la rattrape juste avant qu'elle tombe.

-Résultat du deuxième match : ÉGALITÉ

Time skip (eh, je vais pas passer tout mon temps à écrire des combats tout de même)

Les résultats de la première épreuve étaient les suivants :

4e match : Cécile VS Coralie, vainqueur : Coralie.

5e match: Laurent VS Dolly, vainqueur: Dolly

6e match: Alice VS Laurent, vainqueur: Alice

7e match: Thomas VS Alice, vainqueur: Alice

8e match: Cécile VS Thomas, vainqueur: Cécile

9e match: Coralie VS Dolly: égalité

-Nous passons maintenant à la deuxième partie de l'épreuve, l'épreuve intellectuelle. Veuillez prendre place dans les sièges spécialement installé dans l'arène.

Il y avait en effet quatre bureau et chaises installés dans la place. Avec une feuille de papier, un crayon et un gros bouton rouge.

-Je vais poser les questions, dès que vous avez la réponse appuyez sur le bouton rouge et sélectionnez votre réponse parmi les choix A, B, C et D dans une manette qui s'activera dès que vous aurez appuyé sur le bouton. Êtes-vous prêtes?

Les quatre candidates restantes étaient Coralie, Alice, Cécile et Dolly.

-Bien, que signifie le sigle TUMV ?Indice : c'est en anglais.

A-Turnip Mosaïc Virus

B-Total Uber Mega Various

C-Text User More VS

D-Turn User for More Virus

(Pensées des participants…

Alice: TROP simple, j'ai bossé dessus dans un stage^^

Coralie : Par élimination, il n'en reste qu'un seul évident

Cécile : C'EST QUOI CE TRUC!

Dolly : Je suis poche en anglais T.T)

-Bien, voici les résultats (qu'avez-vous trouvés?), la bonne réponse était…*suspense*…A!Bien passons maintenant à la prochaine question :

Dans la mythologie grecque, qui était Zéphyr?

A-Un puissant émir

B- Dieu des parfums

C- Le frère de Zeus

D- Le vent de l'ouest

(Pensées des participants :

Alice : Trop simple!(La fille mordue de mythologie de tout les pays depuis son enfance)

Coralie : Le dieu des parfums, juste LOL, ça ce voit que ceux qui répondent faux n'ont jamais lu l'odyssée en 6e

Cécile : Heureusement qu'Alice me bassine autant avec sa mythologie -_-'

Dolly : euh…C'EST QUOI CE TRUC!)

-La bonne réponse était… (Essayez de prendre ce quizz^^)…D!Allons à la prochaine question, comment calculez-vous l'aire d'un triangle rectangle?Pour cela veuillez écrire la formule sur papier et le rendre à l'examinateur.

(Pensées des participants :

Alice : NON!PAS DE GÉOMÉTRIE!JE SUIS MORTE!

Coralie : LOL, ce quizz est une blague, la réponse est évidente.

Cécile : J'ai révisé ce truc pour le brevet^^

Dolly : Enfin un truc que je sais.)

-La bonne réponse était (elle est évidente cette fois non la réponse?Sauf pour Alice et moi bien sûr

-_-')…côté x côté divisé par deux. Question suivante :

12345x6

A-73 455

B-74 070

C-73 070

D-74 455

En passant, c'est du calcul mental, pas de feuille autorisée.

(Pensées des participants :

Alice : YEAH!Calcul mental.

Coralie : Pas mal la dernière question…*calcule mentalement*

Cécile : Arg.…

Dolly : Je vais mourir -_-)

-La réponse était… (pas de triche chez vous, calcul mental comme moi j'ai fait…et les participants aussi)…B!Bien passons maintenant aux résultats (postez une rewiew voir ce que vous avez eu et si vous avez aimé ce test^^)

Alice : 3 bonnes réponses (j'ai foiré géométrie…comme d'hab. quoi)

Coralie : 4 bonnes réponses (comme je le disais avant, ce quizz est une blague voir une offense aux S)

Cécile : 2 bonnes réponses (O.O, le hasard a payé)

Dolly : 1 bonnes réponse (je savais que j'allais rater -_-)

Bien, les deux participantes qui vont aller en finale sont Alice et Coralie. Félicitation!

**Suite au prochain épisode….Coralie : HEH T'AS SKIPPÉ TOUT NOTRE COMBAT! Moi : C'est si important que cela, je commence à avoir des crampes à force d'écrire T.T Coralie : OUI!Tu te reposeras après, alors au boulot, et tout de suite! Moi : Ok…T.T**

L'arène était composée en trois terrains changeants, un de plateformes qui bougeaient sans cesse, se renversait etc.…, en dessous, il y avait de l'eau. À gauche, il y avait une forêt et à droite, une grande cascade qui alimentait l'eau du premier terrain. Le tout était extrêmement impressionnant. Les deux prirent place sur la seule plateforme stable. (Note : Pariez sur la gagnante, si vous vous trompez vous me devez une rewiew^^, j'aime corser le jeu). Alice et Coralie se regardèrent, face à face.

-Je sens qu'il va y avoir pas mal de défi avec toi.

-Je suis d'accord, j'ai enfin un adversaire digne de ma taille.

-COMMENCEZ LE COMBAT!

-RESTE DANS LES EAUX SOMBRES KAEGAOMI!

-RESTE FORT HOSHI YUME!

Un katana transparent apparaît dans les mains de Coralie, deux dagues dans celles d'Alice. Des ailes d'eau poussent dans le dos de celle-ci. Elle en profite pour s'envoler, hors de portée du sabre de Coralie mais assez proche d'une plateforme instable. Elle croise ses deux dagues et crie :

-ONDE DE CHOC!

L'effet est quasi-immédiat. Une onde de choc invisible en forme de X fonce sur Coralie, celle-ci croyant qu'Alice a raté son attaque fonce sur celle-ci et reçoit l'attaque en pleine figure. (Note : les ondes de chocs ne sont pas visibles on les décrit ici pour une meilleure compréhension).

-Ceci est la particularité de mon zanpakuto, ne me sous-estime pas.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. FLASH!

Aussitôt, un éclair surgit du ciel pour frapper Alice, celle-ci l'évite de justesse mais la pointe de ses cheveux a cramé.

-Mon élément est en avantage par rapport au tien.

Usant l'entrainement donné par Soi Fon, Alice utilise un Shupo pour se retrouver derrière Coralie et l'envoyer sur une plateforme en train de se retourner. Coralie utilise un sonido à la dernière minute pour se retrouver sur une branche des arbres dans la forêt.

-FLASH!

Cette fois l'attaque touche une des deux ailes d'Alice, la rendant inutilisable pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle se reforme. Alice se dirige vers Coralie et c'est alors que commence un combat au corps à corps, lame contre lame, un ballet de figure et de chorégraphie, la vitesse d'Alice est égalée par d'Excellents réflexes de la part de Coralie.

-ONDE DE CHOC!

-FLASH!

La deuxième aile est rendu inutilisable et le bras de Coralie est touché. Celle-ci pousse alors Alice dans la cascade et lance un dernier : 

-FLASH!

L'effet est immédiat, Alice est électrocutée. Elle est inconsciente et flotte doucement dans l'eau, en bas de la cascade. Coralie s'écroule, épuisée. Stark et Tôshiro vont chercher leurs petites amies respectives.

-VAINQUEUR DU TOURNOI : CORALIE!

Elle sourit mais elle sait que sa victoire est due au terrain et à la chance, car les deux jeunes filles étaient du même niveau.

TIME SKIP : au soir, chez Matsumoto

Matsumoto POV

-C'EST LE MOMENT DE FÊTER CELA!

-Fêter quoi?J'ai perdu à la première partie…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Laurent, c'est injuste.

-Pas vraiment Thomas, Tu as été accepté en temps que 6 siège de la 11e division.

-QUOI!Alors il va être dans la même division que moi!

-He hé.

-Je te signale que je suis 4e siège alors je suis ton supérieur^^.

-NON!

Dolly POV

Je regarde la scène avec peu d'intérêt, j'ai perdu. Maintenant Renji ne doit me voir que comme une fille pathétique. Je soupire doucement.

-Est-ce que cela va bien Dolly?Tu as vraiment été géniale au tournoi et j'aimerais te parler d'une stratégie qu'on pourrait adopter maintenant que tu es le 4e siège de ma division…

Je rêve ou c'est bien Renji qui vient de me dire tout cela?

-Donc je disais, pour la stratégie que l'on pourrait utiliser, tu commences par infecter l'ennemi puis je le combats jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Tu en dis quoi?

-Cela serait une bonne idée…

-Alors il faudra bien s'entraîner en vue de cela.

No POV

-EH TOUT LE MONDE!Cela vous dirait une petite partie d'action ou vérité?s'écrit Matsumoto.

Elle réunit alors tout le monde, pour la plupart usant de force et les place en cercle, elle met une bouteille au centre et le jeu commence, elle la fais tourner et cela tombe sur…Thomas.

-Thomas, action ou vérité?

-Action, vérité c'est pour les peureux.

-Bien…alors…je veux que tu ailles voler l'écharpe de Byakuya.

-IL VA ME TRUCIDER!

-Ou alors tu te mets en tutu rose à poids vert…

-…Et puis greuh.

Il revient 10 minutes plus tard avec l'air de s'être fait renverser par un rhinocéros. Mais il a l'échape en main. Il fait tourner la bouteille et celle-ci tombe sur Laurent :

-Laurent, action ou vérité?

-Action, je suis du même avis que toi Thomas.

-Bien alors…je veux que tu ailles récupérer l'écharpe de rechange de Byakuya.

Il revient, sans la moindre égratignure mais avec l'écharpe.

-Comment tu as fait?

-Je lui ai parlé de ma façon de voir le monde et il c'est évanoui…pas très costaud finalement le type…

Il fait tourner la bouteille et celle-ci tombe sur Renji.

-OK Renji, va chercher la troisième écharpe de Byakuya.

-TU ES FOU!C'est celle auquel il tient le plus!

-Alors tu prends vérité?

-Ok…

-BIEN!Qui aimes-tu?

-mnmn

-Quoi?J'ai rien entendu…

-J'ai dit …...dolly….

Les visages de Renji et Dolly prennent une magnifique couleur écarlate.

Time skip (bon mettons qu'à la fin le stock d'une centaine d'écharpes de Byakuya a été totalement épuisé)

Dolly POV

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que Renji a dit tout à l'heure lorsqu'on jouait. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je rentre présentement dans mes quartiers mais une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est Renji, mon visage prend une teinte pourpre, j'espère qu'il ne le remarquera pas…

-Tu es toute rouge Dolly, est-ce que ça va?

Et mince.

-Oui, bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure?À propos de mon affection pour toi?

Je hoche la tête, note mentale : NE PAS FAIRE DE SYNCOP!

-Et bien, je suis désolé.

Comment cela, il est désolé?Il penche la tête et m'embrasse passionnément. Je réponds au baiser, oui, la Soul Society est vraiment le paradis.

Coralie POV

Je suis aux anges, j'ai gagné le tournoi et je suis avec mes meilleures amies. Le jeu était très amusant même si à la fin, Byakuya, lassé, distribuait ses écharpes sans grandes protestations. Des bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, c'est Stark.

-Yo, tu fais quoi?

-Je vais me coucher, demain va être une bonne journée, Yamamoto a organisé une soirée habillée et un karaoké.

-Tu étais superbe lorsque tu combattais tout à l'heure.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je suis vraiment chanceux de t'avoir rencontré. Et en plus d'être celui que tu aimes. Magnificence de l'esprit et du corps mélangé à l'art du combat. Tu es vraiment parfaite.

-En passant, cela me fait penser à une chose, il faut trouver une petite copine à Grimmjow.

Il éclate de rire.

-Eh bien, je plains vraiment la pauvre fille.

-Ne ries pas, j'ai bien réussis à t'amadouer, le hollow de la solitude, alors pourquoi pas Grimmy?

-Grimmy?

-Je crois avoir entendu cela quelque part, je ne me souviens plus trop ou…

-Espérons qu'il n'a pas entendu.

-Oui, espérons!

Cécile POV

Ikkaku est revenu avec moi. Je le sens un peu distant en ce moment.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Pas vraiment, je pensais juste…

-À quoi?

-À l'avenir…

-À l'avenir?

-Je veux dire, tu es venue ici soudainement et si tu disparaissais aussi rapidement?

Je l'embrasse.

-Tu t'en fais trop, et même si cela allait arriver, autant profiter de nos jours ensemble au maximum!

Il sourit.

-Tu as raison. Rentrons avant que tu tombes malade.

-JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE!

-Oui, oui c'est ça, il paraît que c'est la saison de la grippe en ce moment.

Alice POV

Je suis présentement sur le toit, en train d'observer les étoiles.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas Lili-chan?

Je regarde Tôshiro qui vient d'arriver à son tour.

-Beaucoup de choses Toshi, beaucoup trop.

- Expliques.

-En fait, c'est un mélange de beaucoup de choses qui sont arrivées. Tout d'abord il y a le fait qu'on se soit échappé trop facilement de l'Hueco Mundo. Aizen n'aurait jamais permis cela s'il tenait réellement à ce que je reste. Ensuite, il y a le fait que ma prétendue sœur t'ait parlée. Elle savait tous ce qui allait se passer à l'avance. Ensuite il y a la disparition d'Hinamori et mes cauchemars avec un monstre mi-humain, mi-chat et toi à ses côtés, en train de me tuer. Et enfin j'ai une très mauvaise impression à propos de demain.

-C'est vrai que c'est une drôle de mélange de circonstances. Mais bon, que veux-tu y faire pour le moment. Reposes-toi.

Il pose ma tête sur son épaule et commence à me caresser mes cheveux.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir en robe de soirée demain.

-…j'essayais de l'oublier tu vois…

Il éclate de rire et m'embrasse.

-Sadique…

**Ouf, voilà une bonne chose de faite^^4232 mots sans même les réponses aux rewiews, je me suis vraiment surpassée aujourd'hui!À la prochaine tout le monde, et n'oubliez pas de TOUS poster une rewiew pour voir le dernier chapitre de la 1****e**** saison^^.**


	20. Chapter 19: Renaissance des âmes

**Chapitre 19: Renaissance des âmes**

**Allo tout le monde^^, mon ordi a beugué et j'ai perdu pas mal de document (tu étais là Cécile). En tout cas, j'ai donc dû réécrire une bonne partie de ce chapitre T.T, en plus je suis en vacance, sans internet…en bref j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour poster ce chap. Les réponses aux rewiews seront données dans le chapitre prochain qui sera les remerciements avec un petit bonus de ma part…so don't hate me folks but this is the end…of the first part. Je vais m'attaquer dès que j'ai terminé ce super long chapitre à ma prochaine série : Chroniques d'une maladroite 2 : apprentissage forcé. Je ferais le chapitre des remerciements lorsque je serais rentrée, pour le moment je me ressource et je me détends. Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que la série vous a plu.**

Alice POV

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Cécile (je ne sais pas s'il sera passé ou non…en tout cas bonne fête en avance ou en retard^^). On a prévu une super fête, il est 6h du mat et on c'est tous levés tôt pour tout préparer. Je m'occupe en ce moment de gonfler tous les ballons et de les disposer en guirlande. Matsumoto s'occupe du buffet (pas de boissons alcoolisés je m'en suis occupée personnellement), Ikkaku des décorations, Tôshiro de tout ce qui est commande et organisation. Thomas et Coralie pratiquent des tours de magie, Laurent bricole un truc en cachette (j'ai peur de savoir ce que c'est…) et Yachiru va chiper plein de bonbons qu'Ukitate avait caché dans ses armoires…avant de s'enfuir en courant. Yumichika prépare la salle de bal pour ce soir. En bref on s'amuse comme des petits fous.

1h plus tard

Tout est enfin terminé, on a vraiment fait du bon travail. Matsumoto vient me voir, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres…oh oh…pourquoi je le sens pas du tout ce coup là…

-Il faut te préparer Alice-chan, le bal et toute la présentation vont commencer tôt dans l'après-midi…et j'ai fait un pari avec Hallibel et Yoruichi, que moi et Soi Fon pourront te préparer mieux que Coralie.

Il est temps d'utiliser les techniques rapides de Soi Fon, je m'éclipse pour me rendre compte que mon très cher maître me rattrape et m'entraîne vers les bains.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas perdre…et puis je veux gagner ce pari, il faut prouver que tu es bien meilleure que Coralie.

-T.T Mais si j'en ai pas envie…

-On s'en fiche totalement, pas question de perdre une deuxième fois face à Hallibel.

Elle m'amène à Matsumoto qui me regarde, l'air ravie.

-Dis donc Alice-chan, je n'avais pas remarquée avant mais tes cheveux ont pas mal poussé depuis que tu es arrivée ici…

Oh non, oh non, oh non.

-Ça me donne pas mal d'idée de coiffures…ON VA TOUTES LES ESSAYER!

NON!S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un, un pistolet, qu'on en finisse. J'aperçois Tôshiro qui s'avance, peut-être que…

-Ah, vous arrivez à temps taicho, comme prévu elle essayait de s'enfuir.

Et mince, faux espoirs.

-Vendu…

-Pour ce que j'aurai en échange…cela en vaut le coup, et pas qu'un peu.

Je fronce les sourcils, que veut-il dire par là…

-En tout cas, viens par ici Alice-chan, il est temps d'essayer les traitements miracles pour la peau.

AH!

Coralie POV : 6 heures plus tard

Il est midi, Hallibel et Yoruichi m'ont aidé à me préparer, le résultat est magnifique, je vais battre Alice à coup sûr avec ça, mais je la plains, elle n'a jamais été le type à porter des robes ou des choses comme cela, probablement parce que cela lui allait mal.

(Note de Dolly : C'EST PAS VRAI!L'écoutez pas, c'est juste qu'Elfelou aime pas porter des robes…mais elle y est obligée lorsqu'il y a des vernissages d'expositions avec sa mère. Note d'Elfelou : Dolly…merci de ne pas faire de commentaires…j'ai l'air d'avoir entre 16-20 à chaque fois que ma mère s'occupe de moi. NdD : Mais tu es cute…)

Le thème de la fête étant le Japon et la Chine, je porte une longue robe chinoise rose avec des fleurs (ndE : j'essaierai de faire un blog ou je mettrai les images des différentes tenues…l'adresse sera sur ma page perso), des bottines à talon roses à fleurs et une broche avec des fleurs dans les cheveux. Maquillage clair assez léger. Tout cela a pris du temps à faire mais ça en valait la peine…le plus difficile a été de divertir Stark qui, curieux, voulait savoir toutes les deux minutes à quoi je ressemblais, résultat on a barricadé l'entrée de ma chambre et mis beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de protections anti-hollows (grâce à Yoruichi-san^^). Ça a plus ou moins marché…bon d'accord, pas du tout…Il a tout simplement défoncé le mur…on a dû le ligoté et bâillonné pour qu'il reste tranquille. Une paire de bras solides m'enlacent par derrière.

-Tu as hâte au bal Coralie?

-Oui, beaucoup, surtout de réussir notre pari et de gagner…

-Je m'en doute bien, il n'y a pas le moindre doute que tu vas gagner, tu es magnifique avec cette robe. Il va falloir que je te surveille de près…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Parce que tu vas avoir au moins la moitié du Seireitei à tes pieds, il ne faudrait pas qu'un shinigamis profite d'un manque d'attention de ma part.

Je l'embrasse.

-Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens…

-Je te signale que j'ai enfilé ce costard juste pour toi alors soit un peu reconnaissant.

Je le regarde, costard noir, ça lui va vraiment bien.

-Mais j'apprécie, on va sans aucun doute être nommés couple favori du bal. Une fois ceci fait, on gagnera notre pari et à nous la récompense!

-Un point commun avec ton frère, vous aimez le gain tout les deux.

-Et si on allait à la salle de bal?La réception ne devrait pas tarder à commencer.

-Bonne idée.

Matsumoto POV

Tout est enfin près, Alice et Tôshiro, j'avoue avoir été surprise lorsque j'ai appris qu'Alice était habituée à aller dans des soirées, seulement des vernissages ou des réunions avec scientifiques m'a-t-elle dit, de plus elle fait du théâtre à merveille. Le pari va être remporté, j'ai une grande confiance en Alice mais Hallibel et Yoruichi auront probablement aussi préparé quelque chose à couper le souffle. J'ai obtenu de Yamamoto qu'Alice rentre juste après Coralie, bon si Coralie est plus belle qu'Alice, cela va tout détruire notre mise en scène mais sinon, l'effet va être époustouflant.

Soi Fon POV

Matsumoto m'a donné l'ordre d'escorté Tôshiro et Alice de façon à ce que personne ne les voit, ce qui est parfaitement mon rayon. J'ai été vraiment impressionnée de l'effet que Matsumoto a mis sur Alice, mais j'ai entraperçue Coralie, la compétition va être dure. Et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait que Coralie n'a jamais vraiment participé à une soirée de cette envergure.

(NdCoralie : Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai eu mon bal des finissants. NdE : Ce n'est pas la même chose, loin de là)

Le résultat va être serré.

Coralie POV

Le concours va commencer, tout d'abord, défilé. L'ordre est le suivant :

-Orihime Thomas

-Ichigo Rukia

-Coralie Stark

-Tôshiro Alice

Ensuite, pour la deuxième partie, c'est un jeu de questions portant comment on connaît l'autre personne. Puis il y a un bal puis un concours de chant. Cécile n'a pas voulu participer en prétextant :

-C'est mon anniversaire, je veux prendre le truc relax, et puis ça va être drôle de voir les autres en robe et costard.

Enfin bref, le concours va bientôt commencer et pas le moindre signe d'Alice, bizarre, ce n'est pas son genre, enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre. Tiens, le défilé commence.

No POV

La salle de défilé était semblable à toutes celles utilisées pour les défilés de mode, le présentateur, Kon avait un micro et commentait tout ce qui se passait et mettait une bonne ambiance dans la salle. Les lumières du plafond s'éteignirent pour ne laisser que celles sur la scène. Le défilé allait commencer.

-Ici Kon, le vrai héro de Bleach et de la Soul Society à l'appareil!Vous vous sentez bien tout le monde?Non?On s'en fiche, on est là pour le défilé et pour voir les poit…pardon, les magnifiques tenues de nos participantes…et participants. Tout d'abord il y a un couple cute, je veux parler d'Orihime et Thomas!

Le couple entre sur scène, se tenant la main.

-Oh oh oh, Orihime porte une robe chinoise rouge avec un dragon jaune et des souliers à talons orangés ce qui souligne parfaitement sa…pardon son magnifique buste. Viens ensuite Thomas avec un costard noir et une cravate avec des baguettes magiques, on se croirait à Poudlard, faites votre numéro s'il vous plaît…

Thomas ouvrit ses manches et des colombes apparurent, elles firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur Orihime pour l'embrasser sur la joue et revenir dans les manches de Thomas.

-Oui, Poudlard, et je n'exagère pas, voyons ce que les juges en pensent :

Grimmjow : Bof, ennuyeux, 6.5

Byakuya :…6

Nel : C'EST GÉNIAL AVEC LES PIGEONS!9

Yumichika : C'est pas mal, mais rien qui puisse rivaliser avec ma beauté, 7

Ishida : -/- pourquoi Orihime porte-elle une robe aussi moulante…8

On voit bien qu'Ishida a une petite préférence pour Orihime…un amour déçu peut-être?

Ishida : TA GUEULE!

C'est bien ce que je me disais. Cela leur fait un score de 36.5. Passons maintenant au prochain couple : Ichigo et Rukia!

Rukia donne un coup à Ichigo pour qu'il avance plus vite.

-AIE!Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

- Avance, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer toute ma journée.

-Rukia porte une magnifique robe de soie bleue claire avec des papillons bleus foncés avec une paire d'escarpins dorés, ma Rukia-nee est toujours aussi magnifique. Ah…Rukia-nee…*reçoit un coup de la part de Grimmjow* Oui bon, Ichigo porte sa tenue de Bankai, pathétique…présentation s'il vous plaît.

Rukia sort une feuille de papier et commence à dessiner quelque chose, c'est un hollow (NdE : ah…rappelez-vous ses magnifiques*ironie*dessins), elle le lance en l'air et Ichigo utilise son épée pour le déchiqueter.

-Voyons voir ce qu'en pense les juges *c'est fait massacrer par Ishida et Byakuya entre temps*

Grimmjow : C'est quoi ce show?Il faut du sang, de l'action!7

Byakuya :…pas mal…8

Nel : OUIN!Ichigo a tué le lapin…T^T 4

Yumichika : Ho, désolé, j'ai oublié de regarder, j'admirais mon visage dans un miroir…bon allez, je vais être sympa 7.5

Ishida : Le dessin de Rukia est une insulte à l'art…7

Pas si mal que ça. Mais Rukia-nee ne dessine pas mal ^^.

Ishida : menteur…

Cela leur fait un score de…33.5, ils sont derrière Orihime et Thomas, tout cela à cause d'Ichigo je paris…Bon, avant que je me refasse trucider et recoudre passons au couple suivant : Coralie et Stark, il paraît qu'il y a pas mal de compétition entre ce groupe et le suivant…

Coralie entre dans les bras de Stark.

-Comme ce couple est mignon!Coralie est en robe rose avec des pétales de cerisiers et une branche fleurie. Des bottines roses à talons et des fleurs dans les cheveux complimentent vraiment la tenue. Stark, tant qu'à lui, porte un costard noir. Stark, dépose Coralie et faite votre démonstration. *il est obligé d'être sérieux sinon il se fait détruire par Grimmjow et donné un corps de poupée par Ishida*

Coralie utilise son zanpakuto pour provoquer un éclair qui s'abat sur elle et Stark, lorsqu'on peut enfin voir, le couple scintille de milles feux comme des diamants.

-Magnifique!Voyons voir ce que pensent nos juges de cette formidable présentation.

Grimmjow : Pas si mal que ça, Coralie est assez bonne 9

Byakuya :…8

Nel : OH!ÇA BRILLE!8.5

Yumichika : J'appelle cela la beauté. 8.5

Ishida : C'était très beau 8

Grimmjow ferait-il lui aussi du favoritisme?*reçoit un autre coup* C'est beau, c'est beau, je me tais. Leur score final est de 42, le meilleur jusqu'à présent. À la demande de Tôshiro et Alice nous allons fermer toutes les lumières pour leur laisser le temps de se mettre en place…c'est beau?Allumez les lampes!

La scène s'éclaire sur Tôshiro, tout en blanc, à genoux, tendant un bras et son visage vers le ciel, Alice apparaît alors dans le plafond, des ailes noires dans le dos, et prend la main de Tôshiro avant de se poser.

-Mais quel effet, et quelle tenue!Les cheveux d'Alice sont légèrement bouclés, et ses ailes d'ordinaire bleues claires, sont maintenant noires. Elle porte une tenue deux pièces chinoises noires avec des chrysanthèmes rouges. Un léger voile noir lui couvre une partie du visage, elle a des collants noirs et des souliers à talons rouges et noir. Notre cher Shiro est, comme ce surnom l'indique, tout en blanc. Présentation s'il vous plaît.

Alice sort un éventail d'un pli de sa robe, elle et Tôshiro le lancent d'une main et il parcourt la salle, déchirant des sacs remplis de petits flocons de neige. Alice récupère son éventail et disperse les flocons qui prennent la forme des juges et crée une splendide sculpture de glace.

-Magnifique, quel effet mes amis!Voyons voir ce que pensent les juges de cette prestation :

Grimmjow : Pas mal 8

Byakuya :…9

Nel : IL Y A UNE NEL DE NEIGE! 9

Yumichika : Si cela n'est pas de la beauté pure, regardez moi cela, je suis représenté, il va de soi que c'est magnifique 9.5

Ishida : Magnifique 8.5

Ce qui fait un score de 44 à nos deux jolis cœurs de la 10e division!

-Tombe.

Après avoir entendu cette phrase d'Alice, Kon se prit les pieds dans…bon dans quelque chose et tomba de la table ou il était perché.

-ITAI!Alice tu…*regards meurtriers de Tôshiro* non rien. Passons maintenant à la deuxième partie de l'épreuve, comment vous connaissez votre partenaire!

On entre dans une salle ou il y a quatre paires de bureau avec une ardoise sur chacun d'eux.

-Vous vous asseyez en couple, il y aura 5 questions, chaque réponse juste vaut 1 point. Chaque réponse fausse enlève un point. Première question, quel sont les deux espèces mythologiques (elfes, sirènes, dragon…) préférées de nos candidates ?Veuillez écrire la bonne réponse sur vos ardoise mesdemoiselles et les autres écrivez ce que vous pensez.

Thomas : Les fées et les sirènes.

Orihime : Fées et sirènes +1

Ichigo :…Les lapins mutants et les centaures

Rukia : Les poneys et les pégases -1

Stark : Les dragons et les elfes.

Coralie : Les dragons et les elfes. +1

Tôshiro : Les elfes et les drows (ndE : elfes noirs pour ceux qui ne le savait pas)

Alice : Les elfes et les drows. +1

-Bien, prochaine question, quelle est la saison préférée des participantes.

Thomas : L'automne

Orihime : Le printemps -1

Ichigo :…l'été?

Rukia : l'automne -1

Stark : l'automne

Coralie : aucune en particulier-1

Tôshiro : l'hiver

Alice : l'été -1

-On dirait que personne ne l'a réussi celle-là…

3 autres questions plus tard.

Alice POV

On mène…par 3 points mais on mène, je vais prendre un peu de l'air…Tôshiro, Coralie, Stark, Cécile et Ikkaku me suivent. Hum, un bon vent frais fait des miracles après l'air renfermé de la salle de bal, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela peut faire comme miracles. Tient, Hallibel et Soi Fon arrivent avec deux jeunes shinigamis que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Il y a une jeune fille qui à l'air d'avoir mon âge, cheveux blonds, yeux émeraudes. Le garçon, tant qu'à lui, à l'air plus vieux de quelques années, il a des cheveux courts et noirs.

-Alice, je te présente deux nouvelles recrues Mayuuki Tsukiyo et Sacha Garp.

-Enchantée, tu peux m'appeler Mayuu-chan.

-Et moi Freak.

(NdE : Tient, il me semble déjà en avoir entendu parler…)

-Freak est l'élève particulier de ma division, il est sous mon entraînement depuis 2 ans. Il est extrêmement doué.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient ou va arriver, quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose de catastrophique. Je ne peux m'Empêcher de trembler légèrement.

-Ça va Lili-chan?

Tout à coup, elle apparaît, Hinamori Momo dans toutes son horreur de mi-humaine mi-chat. Toute l'assemblée semble pétrifiée, comme si elle ne pouvait bouger à l'exception de moi et Tôshiro.

-Ravie de te revoir Shiro-chan, nettement moins ravie Alice. Quoique, c'est pour te tuer que je suis venue aujourd'hui.

Et sur ses paroles, elle embrasse Tôshiro. Elle me sourit et dis :

-Maintenant, Shiro-chan va être à moi pour l'éternité.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT!

Elle se contente de sourire, je m'élance sur elle pour la trucider avec mon zanpakuto.

-RESTE DANS LES EAUX SOMBRES KAEGAOMI!

Au lieu de la toucher, Tôshiro me transperce de son zanpakuto, son regard est vague, vide. Hinamori doit avoir fait quelque chose…du moins j'espère…

-Et maintenant, c'est le moment de porter le coup fatal!

Elle s'apprête à me tuer d'un coup de griffe, Tôshiro sourit à côté d'elle, alors je vais vraiment mourir?Ma vision va vraiment se réaliser?

_-Pas nécessairement petite sœur. Pas nécessairement._

Au moment ou Hinamori devait me tuer, un vortex s'ouvre à partir de ma blessure et tout devient noir.

**À suivre…**

**OMG!J'ai terminé le premier volet des chroniques!Ce chapitre fait 11 pages…omg. Je sens que je vais pleurer…ça fait depuis des mois que je bosse là-dessus. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, merci beaucoup. Je vais commencer à taper le deuxième volet des aventures d'Alice tout de suite…Juste Mayuu, Freak, Cécile, Dolly, Coralie, Thomas, Laurent et tous les autres, je vous aime et merci beaucoup. En passant, l'adresse du blog est .com alors si vous avez des questions ou voulez des précisions, c'est ici^^**


End file.
